I'm Defying Gravity
by ShadowedNara
Summary: Gravity defying silver hair. Mask. Aloof. Some call him Kakashi, some call him Dog, while others call him the Copy Ninja. To me, he was simply dad. OC Self-insert
1. Prologue

**_This is a product of boredom and being confined to bed, sick. SI are the bane of most fanfics I know, but like I said, bored, and possibly delusional from all this medication. This will probably be a little bit of a crackfic, just something small to pass the time. It's more for me than for anyone else really, just needed a place to stick it, and FFnet seemed like good a place as any. That being said, feel free to let me know what you think if you want, or not if you don't._**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 ** _Prologue_**

 _I'm What?_

* * *

I guess I should start off by saying that I died. The specifics behind it are all really fuzzy, a massive blur that's gradually fading from my memory. But there's a definite recollection of water, and the sensation of not being able to breathe. It's something that never fails to raise the hairs on the back of my neck and instigate that sinking, sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's definitely the most probable reason behind my irrational fear of large bodies of water.

I wasn't entirely sure how I ended up where I am, but the how wasn't important. The why was even less so. I didn't even want to attempt to comprehend why such a thing like this— _reincarnation_ —had happened to me. Whatever higher being or deity pulled this off, there must have been some kind of reasoning behind it, though for the life of me I couldn't—and moreover _didn't_ —want to know. It just hurt my brain trying to think about it.

But back to the important things. My name from before, not so important. Now however . . . they call me Shiro. The name itself seems pretty reasonable and understandable. My hair borders the line between white and silver, so many interpret my name to have taken after that. But in reality, the name was originally given to me under the meaning of _'fourth born son.'_ Now, that's not to say I have any brothers. No sisters either. To put it bluntly, my mother got around. Or so I've heard. We don't talk about it, period. I've been told she'd had three sons prior to me, though their fates are largely unknown, and I wasn't entirely sure if it was true or not.

She'd died giving birth to me, but had enough strength before she passed on to name me, and then send me on over to my father who'd knocked her up this time. I was surprised she'd done even that much. What was even more surprising though was who my father ended up being.

It took me a while before I eventually recognised it. As a baby, your senses are highly underdeveloped, and your ability to retain large sums of information was minimal. Despite having the memories of my previous life locked away somewhere in my subconscious, I didn't really become self-aware of everything around me until I was just a little over nine months and words began spilling out of my mouth. Not sentences mind you, just words.

But that's when it finally hit me. And let me tell you, it hit me, and it hit me hard. Like a tonne of bricks. I'll admit to curling into a ball and crying and wailing like a real baby for a little while after I'd found out. As a baby there wasn't much else I _could_ do. Silver hair—gravity defying. Blue mask covering the lower half of his face. One eye. Or rather, only one eye visible. Kakashi Hatake was my father. And by association, I guess that meant that I was somehow in the Naruto-universe. Well wasn't that just fantastic . . .

* * *

 _ **Back to bed I go . . .**_


	2. Growing pains

_**This one's a little angsty I guess. It wasn't my intention but it seemed to come out that way. The next chapter will provide some relief, already have most of it typed and ready to go. So bear with me please. Thanks!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Growing pains_

* * *

After I had eventually become self-aware of my previous memories and realised where it was I found myself exactly, it took a little while for me to come to grips with it. I'd watched the anime show Naruto in my previous life, back when I'd been a teenager. I was no hardcore follower of the fandom however, sticking strictly to the anime, and the English dub at that.

Trying to watch in Japanese was just too confusing for me, but it seemed that here I had no choice. Japanese was the presiding language, and learning it would certainly be difficult; not as difficult as I'd originally thought however.

Despite mentally being in my mid twenties, I had the mind and body of a child, and at around eight or so months, my brain began entering that stage in which I was able to start learning things. And my brain _desperately_ wanted to start learning things. It wanted to be stimulated once again like the adult part of me craved. More specifically though, my brain wanted to start learning words.

It was difficult in the beginning, mainly because Kakashi really was a man of few words. Or rather, I just wasn't intellectually stimulating enough to garner many words from him. It wasn't that he never spoke to me, but he wasn't as doting as a mother would have been at the prospect of a child.

The fact that I was only eight months and fully English in my previous life meant that I had no base for speaking Japanese to go off of whatsoever. With no base and not much being spoken around the house, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, stuck in a cycle that would lead me to being somewhat of a mute if things didn't change soon.

And that's when things did. I'd noticed that Kakashi had actually never left much during my first eight months. I wondered about missions and such, wondering if I was _really_ in the Naruto-universe, or if this was just some perverted reality that I'd cooked up in my mind as a result of a severely traumatic event. That was not the case unfortunately.

It was around this time that Kakashi began taking missions again. They weren't terribly long ones, taking up only fractions of a day as opposed to missions that extended past that. But they were missions nonetheless, and I was still only eight months old. Home alone was not an option, even for someone like Kakashi, who just seemed to have irresponsible written all over him with regards to caring for a child. It was around this time that I was introduced to Iruka.

He was still just a genin these days. I didn't know the specifics behind everything, and it seemed that he had graduated two years ago, but he wasn't on a genin team for some or other reason. I couldn't care too much about that though, I was just glad there was finally someone around who wanted to talk to me.

I didn't talk back at first, mainly because I really couldn't. But as the days of being baby sat by Iruka spilled into weeks, so too did the words start spilling from my mouth. It was simple things at first, words that Iruka would use a lot.

"Shiro!"

Iruka beamed down from above, his excitement at my first word spurring me on further. "Shiro! Shiro!"

It was odd, being as old as I was mentally and acting like the baby that I was supposed to be. But damn if it wasn't a major accomplishment for me, getting these eight month old organs and this child's body to be able to form words. And in Japanese no less.

Nothing could get me down now that I was able to start speaking, and I started to pay more attention to the words that would come out of Iruka's mouth. Trying to associate those words with objects. It was very difficult at first, because it seemed that there were more than a few words that could be tied to any single thing. But I didn't let that discourage me, and I took in as much as I could, always keeping an ear to the ground and always listening.

It was a little after this time that my body began developing further. If I wanted to move or get around at all, it had only been by crawling. I had been so focused on the learning how to speak part, I had completely neglected my basic motor skills. It just hadn't occurred to me to put much effort into trying to walk yet. Crawling did the job just fine for the moment.

Admittedly it had started to worry Kakashi a little. Usually babies are up and starting to move about by as early as eleven months. I was only beginning to get into this at the tender age of sixteen months. I was almost two years old and I had yet to get up on my feet. Kakashi was almost ready to hand me off to the doctors and let them examine me for any defects.

Thankfully my progress with learning words was doing quite well, or at least in my own humble opinion, so I could focus my attention elsewhere for a bit to make sure Kakashi didn't freak out more than necessary.

Days with Iruka continued much the same like this one, and Kakashi had adopted a sort of pattern to his missions. He'd be there in the mornings when I woke up, his crinkling eye smile the first thing to greet my sleep addled gaze. And he'd be there just before the sun dipped past the horizon, making sure to be the last thing I saw as well. It was a comforting gesture, and I found it oddly soothing. It made me feel safe.

It was quite strange seeing Kakashi acting like the father he was. Or at least, the fact that he was trying to. It spoke volumes, more than words ever could. Actions did speak louder than words after all. For all his trying though, there were still definitely some things that would quite thoroughly freak him out. Changing my nappies were definitely one of those things.

There had also been a time when I'd gotten pretty sick, coughing my lungs out something fierce. I could see the worry and concern in his eye, and never before had I thought someone could convey so much emotion through just a single eye. But it was endearing, and even though I could still vaguely remember my father from a life past, I was starting to think of Kakashi as mine more and more, as much as I told myself that I wouldn't

The thing that sealed the deal for me in this respect though was seeing him take off his mask. I'd looked at him with a confused expression that day, and he, being the observant person that he was, had noticed.

He smiled down at me though, and it was weird seeing his mouth included in the smile rather than just an eye. He still kept his left eye holding the sharingan closed for obvious reasons, chakra drain being high up on that list. He probably also felt that it might scare me a little, though I think it was definitely more the former. "Only in the presence of family are we truly allowed to let our guards down."

There was an odd emotion sparkling around in his eye that day, and if I didn't know any better, I think he was just hoping that I'd accept him as he was. He looked so vulnerable. It made me realise that even Kakashi had to take off his mask sometimes . . . he couldn't hide behind it all the time.

Let it be known that Kakashi was a broken man, as broken as they came. But if there was anything I could do to help him, if there was anything that I could do to help my _father_ , then I would. I still couldn't bring myself to give him a name that belonged to someone else though, but maybe in time. So I smiled up at him and stretched my arms out towards him, gurgling playfully. "Kashi! Kashi!"

I was almost sure I saw an unshed tear hanging in the corner of his eye, but it was gone before I could confirm, and I settled for just riding on Kakashi's shoulders, playing softly with his silver hair. My hair was going to look similar one day, and that thought brought a grin to my face. His hair was _so_ cool!

He reached down and put his mask back on before glancing back at me with that all too familiar eye smile. I couldn't help the giggle that past through my lips. "How's about we go for a little walk? I'll even get you something sweet while we're out. How does that sound?"

My lips stretched into a wide smile, and I gently tugged at his hair, urging him forward. "Sweet! Sweet!"

That seemed to be all the confirmation Kakashi needed, and soon I found myself staring at a place that was familiar and completely unfamiliar all at the same time, a small lollipop clutched between my fingers and resting in my mouth.

Buildings, people, shops, landmarks. All things I'd seen before in the anime, though the same things I was only seeing for the first time after being born into this world. It was odd seeing those same things from this perspective, walking through the streets that I'd seen Naruto walk through countless times, but I quickly got used to it.

It all became quite boring and generic pretty quickly. Though one thing that did catch my attention was the Hokage monument. It served as a stark reminder of just where exactly I was, reaffirming the idea that I'd somehow been reincarnated into this world. I removed the lollipop from my mouth and patted the top of Kakashi's head softly, my legs shaking with excitement from within his grip. It didn't take him long to follow my gaze to the stone faces, and I soon found myself looking down at the rest of the village from the top of it.

We were standing atop the Yondaime Hokage's head, and there was a brilliant red and orange sunset sitting just above the horizon. It coloured the entire village in its fiery hue, the warmth of its rays slowly receding and leaving behind a gentle coolness. I settled atop Kakashi's shoulders, completely content at the moment. It was _so_ beautiful. So peaceful.

We stayed there for a while, watching as the sun continued on its course towards the horizon. It was about halfway into being completely set when we started moving again. I had long since finished my lollipop, and I'd been careful not to get any of it stuck in Kakashi's hair. I'd hate for him to have to cut it because of me.

I could feel my eyes were starting to get a little heavy, and a small yawn slipped past my lips before I could stop it. Kakashi glanced back at me with a soft expression, his lone eye closing fractionally as he stared at me. "We're almost home Shiro. Just one more stop. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The world around me blurred as Kakashi sprinted to wherever we were going. Headstones. A large flame like cenotaph of some kind. It seemed that we were at the graveyard, and knowing Kakashi, we were probably here to visit either Rin or Obito's graves. My assumption was confirmed as soon as we stopped before a small headstone. I couldn't read whose name was plaqued on it, but Kakashi soon filled the silence, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Hey Rin. I haven't been by in a while, but I've got a perfectly good excuse. I'm a father. No, this isn't one of those lame excuses Obito usually had for us. I really am a father. His name is Shiro."

I was largely falling asleep to the soothing sound of Kakashi's voice. It was amazing how at ease I felt just listening to him speak. I couldn't really even understand what he was saying. Words here and there would sound familiar, but I hadn't attached meaning to most of them yet, and the rest just sounded like gibberish. He could be speaking Latin for all I cared at that moment. But I found myself falling asleep all the same.

My ears perked up at the sound of my name though, something I could easily distinguish from the rest of his words, and my grip tightened a little on Kakashi, another yawn slipping through my lips.

"He's growing up so fast, I can't even believe it. I wish you could've met him. He would've loved you. You were so good with kids. Obito too. He's already starting to say words. And he called me dad the other day. Well, he called me _Kashi_ , but that's close enough, wouldn't you say?"

Kakashi's voice wavered as he spoke his last sentence, and my eyes opened a little further. I gripped a little tighter around Kakashi, my voice questioning and sounding a little worried. "Kashi?"

Kakashi either didn't hear me or wasn't too aware of his surroundings at the moment, but he carried on. "Me, a dad. Can you believe it? I didn't plan for it of course, but it happened anyway, and I'm adjusting. I just—I had a pretty rough life as a kid, and I don't want the same thing for him you know. I mean, look how I turned out. I'm not much of a role model, especially considering he wasn't planned . . ."

Kakashi was quiet after that, and I gave him another squeeze, trying to put as much emotion into one of the few words I could say to try and make him feel better. "Kashi . . ." I slowly brought my small hands around the front of his face, dragging my little fingers across his skin and a little surprised to find it wet with what I assumed to be his tears.

Kakashi seemed to snap back into reality after that, and he wiped at his eye again before looking back at me with a genuine eye smile, bringing me around to his front and clutching me to his chest like a lifeline. It wasn't too tight or uncomfortable, and I squeezed back as much as I could to let him know that I was still here.

"I think it's time to go home now Shiro. What do you say?" Another yawn slipped past my lips, this one significantly longer than the ones before, and Kakashi let out a soft chuckle.

It brought a small smile to my own lips hearing it, and I gently touched at his mask from my cradled spot in his arms. I soon lost the strength to keep my arm up though, and I just allowed myself to be carried home, my eyes drooping further. "Good night Shiro. Kashi loves you."

 _I love you too . . . daddy._

* * *

 _ **Penny for your thoughts?**_


	3. Getting on in years

_**I hope you enjoy this one, had a bit of fun writing it up!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Getting on in years_

* * *

Being born as a Hatake had several advantages for me. Given that I had been reincarnated and retained most of my memories from before, I was seen as quite intelligent. I knew and did things differently than kids were normally wont to do. I wasn't as curious as most kids either, and it must have seemed to some people like I just _knew_ things. That wasn't to say having Hatake genes in my blood didn't exponentially improve upon my intelligence, because it definitely did. My brain was more spongy than I'd ever known, and it was quite exciting.

It was true though. I did just know certain things. How to use the toilet, how to use a shower, how to use a knife and fork myself. I could reason things out more rationally than any normal two year old should be able to, and if my last name wasn't Hatake, it might have raised a few red flags.

But the name Hatake had a certain level of prestige attached to it, in the sense that so far, it had produced none but the most elite of shinobi. Kakashi's father Sakumo had been a legend, and Kakashi himself was one of the strongest shinobi in the village, even at the young age of twenty. So my intelligence wasn't questioned, and nobody even spared me a passing glance, aside from the fact that I _was_ the son of Kakashi Hatake. It seemed to be a pretty big deal in that regard, given that he was known to be somewhat of a loner.

I honestly hadn't given much thought into my progression as a child and how it would look to others. Up until now, I'd really just been trying desperately to get out of being in a child's body. It was just so limiting and frustrating at the best of times, and honestly, it pissed me off a little. Not being able to run as fast as I once could, not being able to speak or converse like I had been able to in my past life. That didn't stop people from naming me the beginnings of a prodigy. I didn't care though.

The fact that I was a Hatake and had an inbred propensity for being lazy and calmly aloof only added to how much I didn't care about being labeled a prodigy. It did mean that I'd have to constantly remain at that level though, or face potentially disappointing Kakashi if I didn't live up to his expectations, if he even developed any. But that would be a problem for a later stage, and I'd burn that bridge when I came to it.

Kakashi himself continued to go out on missions. The lengths of those missions didn't seem to extend past a day like normal though, and he would still make it back before nightfall every day, keeping with the theme of being the first and last thing I saw everyday.

I continued to be baby sat by Iruka during these times, and he was quickly becoming one of my favourite people. He wasn't just kind and caring, but he was pretty funny too, and he never failed to get me to laugh. Spending time with him was always fun. We didn't spend that much time at my home though.

Kakashi's house was very plain and bland. I couldn't really call it a house mind you. It was more of a flat, very basic and very small. It wasn't very child friendly either, and if Kakashi's son had been anyone other than me, there would've definitely been more than a few accidents on any number of occasions, _only_ being maimed if you were lucky.

The flat itself had none of those child protective gadgets scattered around the house. Those things that prevented even adults from opening cupboard doors or drawers. And yes, they did have them in the village, I'd seen it with my own two eyes one day in a children's store. Kakashi either just thought they were useless or not necessary. He wasn't wrong.

This was definitely a ninja's home though, there was no doubt about it. Kunai and shuriken were not restricted to just Kakashi's ninja pouch or his workstation area (of which consisted of half a shelf in one of his cupboards between his clothes—again, he was a very lazy person), but could be found in all places of the flat. Cutlery drawers, the fridge, the tooth brush holder in the bathroom. I could almost guarantee that any drawer in the house probably held at the least, one kunai and shuriken each.

I'd found some kind of paper with kanji over it mixed in with our serviettes and toilet paper one day, and I'd almost been horrified to find out from Iruka that it was indeed an explosive note, confirming my suspicions. This was Kakashi though, so again, I wasn't surprised in the least.

We had a bookshelf packed with books off to the side of the lounge area, which was filled pretty much all with porn and mature material. At two years old, I didn't have much use for those yet, and those were bypassed entirely. Other titles included those of previous bingo books that Kakashi had likely collected over the years, books on the body and anatomy and how to dispose of those bodies that I was sure came from his earlier days in Anbu. The bingo books were always fun to read, and those were usually the books I found myself paging through more often than not. Funny enough, I even found a book on spelunking, and I didn't even bother putting the thought away to ask about it later. I was almost sure that I didn't want to know.

Kakashi's flat seemed to be armed and always in a state of preparedness in case of some kind of attack. That was the only reason I could think of for all the weapons scattered throughout the flat itself.

As scary as it should have been, I found it highly amusing. More so that he hadn't taken some kind of precaution to prevent me from getting to any of it. Although to be fair, I'd come to notice that from the time my speech was promoted from simply saying words to stringing sentences together, Kakashi began treating me like a miniature adult.

The way he spoke to me, the deepness of certain topics that were broached . . . it was not something that any _normal_ parent would discuss with their _two_ year old son. I couldn't forget however that Kakashi was anything but normal.

Despite that though, he was my father, and I could see that he was trying. I knew from my time before watching the anime that Kakashi was a severely broken man. He'd lost so much in such a short time. He'd been through hell and back, barely hanging onto any kind of sanity by nothing more than a thread. I couldn't fault him, not after what I knew, so I didn't hold it against him. Ever. He was trying, and that's what mattered to me. He wasn't my father (I'm pretty sure I'm still in denial about that fact), not like the one I vaguely remembered from my past life, but hell if I didn't love him like one.

My memories of this life took me back to a time when I still couldn't properly walk or speak, so I was still pretty highly dependant on Kakashi. I had been in need of a nappy change, and Kakashi had seemed so distraught and so confused. He got this helpless look in his eye every time it came to this part of the day.

It never failed to amuse me, and I giggled that very baby like laugh, earning myself a half hearted glare from Kakashi. It only spurred my giggles on further. "You're enjoying this aren't you? I don't even know how something so small can make something so . . . big."

I couldn't really understand what he was saying, but his facial expressions spoke volumes. And then he'd done something I'd never had the chance to see yet. Ninjutsu. He'd made some hand seals, slammed his hand on the ground, and then in a small puff of smoke, there was a small dog. A pug to be exact. It had a ninja headband around its head, and it was wearing a small blue cape like thing.

The two exchanged a few words, and having seen this dog before, I knew it was Pakkun, and was no more disturbed by its ability to speak than Kakashi was. Things settled down, and the small dog looked at me with resignation in its eyes. It looked deeply disgusted and horrified, but his orders were clear, and so he'd proceeded to change my nappy.

It drew another fit of giggles from me as the dog was forced to do Kakashi's work, and this became his quick fix to changing my nappy until I was able to walk, at which point I was able to start using the toilet. They'd all thought that I had apparently taught myself to use it, with everyone being highly amazed by my apparent ingenuity, but whatever. It didn't matter.

The days Iruka baby sat me though were days I looked forward to, because we always went out somewhere for food. His D-rank mission of baby sitting me always came with a certain money allowance for food, and we'd use it exploring the different restaurants and cafés that were scattered around the village.

I enjoyed this time with Iruka, because when it came to food, Kakashi valued practicality above all else. All the time. Taste buds were of no consequence, and if we found ourselves consuming ration bars for breakfast, lunch and supper for more than a few days a week, it was considered pretty normal. Our cupboards were stocked with them like those doomsday preppers I'd see on TV back in my previous life.

"They're nutritious, contain essential minerals and energy for a growing boy, and there's absolutely no preparation necessary. What more could you ask for from a meal?"

This was usually said with an accompanied eye smile, like Kakashi knew something that I didn't. I didn't doubt that he did, but still, I _did_ have taste buds, and I did like eating food that didn't taste like cardboard every now and again.

My taste buds were spared only on the most special of occasions, where Kakashi and I would go out to eat. Having eaten out quite a lot with Iruka, I would usually be the voice of reason that delegated where we'd be eating and why. Although Kakashi didn't value his taste buds much when it came to feeding us with ration bars, he did have them, and they were pretty specific when he felt like using them.

His likes and dislikes were pretty sparse, and I had to take all that into account when choosing a place to eat, while at the same time trying desperately to try new places that we'd never visited together before. It made night outs more enjoyable though, and we treated them as pseudo reconnaissance missions, using it to test my memory retention skills and what not.

He'd give me his preferred and desired tastes for the night, and I'd sort through what I knew and all the places I'd been before, relaying to him all the pros and cons of certain meals and dishes that suited his tastes. Based on that information, we'd pick a place to go eat out. It definitely made things more interesting.

Something that excited me quite a bit though was the mask. Yes, you heard right, I'm wearing a mask. I'd be lying if I told you I remember when or how exactly. There was absolutely no why involved behind it either, but one day, it just sort of . . . happened. I had a navy blue mask on my face just like Kakashi, and as annoying and cumbersome as it always seemed, it really wasn't. It was actually pretty comfortable.

I also loved the air of mystery it created, people always looking on curiously, trying desperately to figure out what was hiding behind it. This had to be why Kakashi wore it. It just had to be! It brought with it a perverse sense of satisfaction of getting an instant one-up over people, and I didn't even have to do anything. Kakashi was a genius in this department, as with pretty much anything else he did.

Soon though I was four years old, and on the days he returned from missions early we'd always find ourselves travelling to one of the many nearby parks that were scattered so prominently throughout the village. It became something of an evening activity, and I looked forward to interacting with the other children. At least, in the beginning I did. Then I realised they were four year old children like I was _supposed_ to be, and we just didn't compute.

I tried using this opportunity to be more like the kid I was supposed to be, but I was never able to keep at it for too long. The kids found me oddly intriguing though, as well as my dad, and I reckon it was definitely a combination of the silver hair and face masks that made us so interesting.

It had me grinning knowingly whenever one of the children would ask about him, and I was proud to say that yes, "That man slouching over there with the gravity defying silver hair, with his face nose deep in porn and his attention on anything but, _is_ my father."

The children almost never understood a word of what I was saying though, and their confusion usually showed before I offered something more on their level of comprehension. Something more along the lines of, "Hey, do you wanna go jump and roll around aimlessly in the sandbox?"

Even that sometimes confused them, but at the word sandbox they seemed to understand. Of course, I would never _actually_ go and jump in the sand box. Those things were dirty, and then you'd have sand all over and inside your clothes, so it was around that time when I'd walk back up to Kakashi and tell him I was done playing, and that we could go home. He'd snap his book shut, I'd hop onto his shoulders, and the walk back home would begin.

It was as routine as things got for me at this age. Woken by Kakashi just after sunrise, baby sat by Iruka during the day, taken out to explore the village while being baby sat, going to the park with Kakashi, and then coming home and going to bed. Life for me became quite monotonous.

But then things started changing once again as I got a little older. For one, Kakashi was home almost full time now, and he had stopped going on missions. Iruka had apparently been promoted to chūnin, and he was now in training to become an instructor at the Academy.

Having Kakashi at home though slowly began making more sense as time went on and the changes continued. They were subtle, and I guarantee that any normal kid of four-and-a-half years wouldn't notice them for the changes they were. But Kakashi began training me, and it was very discreet, not feeling very much like training at all.

We'd first started on the concept of chakra. He began telling me bedtime stories about it. What it was, how it was formed, how ninja used it in their everyday lives. Being a child, one that had never ever come into contact with any kind of chakra before at that, I was quite enthused by the stories. Which was the idea behind them I gathered. Kakashi wanted to make me curious, wanted me to ask questions so that I could start learning all the nuances behind it.

I didn't know why he was being so under the covers about it, trying to teach me without actually _teaching_ me. It reminded me somewhat of the Karate Kid, a movie from back in my past life. The master would have the student perform the most mundane of tasks, but in the end, they all had some application to his training in the art of fighting.

The same could be said for what Kakashi was doing, though I couldn't for the life of me understand why. I didn't try to understand either, because again, it was _Kakashi_ , and I doubted I would be able to. I imagined it could possibly be something to do with looking underneath the underneath, but that just confused me further.

Chakra was a complex concept though, especially for someone that had lived before without it completely. The idea of trying to mix spiritual and physical energies to form chakra had me tieing my too logical brain in knots. I mean, what the hell were spiritual and physical energies?!

It took me a little longer than what I think was the desired time set by Kakashi, considering that the stories themselves stopped before I had grasped the concept fully, but I'd managed it regardless, and that was the point.

After chakra came tag, which was played with none other than Pakkun. Kakashi would summon the little pug most mornings, and he'd encourage me to do my best to catch him. I guess Kakashi wanted to get my body used to doing running over long distances for stamina, as well as quick short bursts for speed.

As much as I disliked being strung along like this under the pretense of 'having fun', I couldn't deny the results. Many more exercises and activities followed these, all of which were designed to work on some sort of ninja facet. Trying to sneak past a sleeping Pakkun or retrieve a bone from right under a sleeping Pakkun's nose without waking him; playing catch with Kakashi and trying to throw the small ball as far and as hard as I could, as well as having to try and land it in small targets set up by Kakashi.

These kinds of activities became part of my daily routine, and I stopped questioning them pretty quickly. Kakashi may be slightly unhinged, and a few sandwiches shy of a picnic with regards to his sanity, but he was a genius, and I had to trust him to know what he was doing. Aside from that, he _was_ my father, so I had no reason not to trust him.

I was around four-and-a-half when he began these beating around the bush training methods, due to start at the Academy in the next two years. The thought excited me quite a bit. For someone who had grown up watching the show Naruto, to see the things they could do that I could not with chakra . . . I was ready to start doing those things myself.

A year later was around the time that Kakashi began to call what we were doing training. Or more specifically, we were finished with all the mundane activities, and we were now going on to the _actual_ training. He had said specifically though that at my age, there was only one facet of being a ninja that was important for the moment, and we'd be continuing with that until it came time for me to join the Academy. "Shinobi battle techniques part one, taijutsu", as Kakashi had said.

It was pretty basic in the beginning, and he had me mimic his movements as he ran through a multitude of taijutsu stances and forms. We spent a lot of time doing this, venturing out into whatever training grounds were free at the time. Kakashi himself didn't always have as much free time to help me with all this. Even though he had stopped doing missions, one of the strongest shinobi couldn't stay off duty forever. On the rare occasions when he was tasked with a mission, I would carry on by myself under the keen eye of one of his doppelgangers.

Whenever we had made our way out into the training grounds though, Kakashi was always quite wary, and for the life of me I could never figure out why. Until one day I did.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! So it would seem the rumours are true—to think that you would have a son," a voice exclaimed loudly, a man landing in the clearing with great bravado and a sparkling smile. "Why would you not tell me of such an occurrence? We _are_ eternal rivals, are we not?"

Kakashi scratched at his mask as if he'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar, an awkward laugh passing through his lips. I was surprised Kakashi had been able to keep me a secret from Gai for as long as he had, but I was never one to question the genius of my father. "I'm sure you'll understand if I was a little hesitant Gai—"

"Nonsense," the man quickly interrupted, his eyes then turning to me. In the next second, he was crouching before me, his eyes boring deep into mine as he flashed another one of those smiles. I think I even heard a soft ping in the background as his teeth gave off a tiny sparkle. "Now son of Kakashi, what is your name?"

My eyes were wide with disbelief as I continued to stare at the eccentric man before me. I almost hadn't believed my eyes when he'd first landed in our clearing, but well . . . shit. It was Maito Gai, in the flesh. And I could finally appreciate Naruto's nickname for the man, 'Bushier Brow Sensei' if I wasn't mistaken. Those things attached to his face in the spot eyebrows were _supposed_ to be looked like living, breathing organisms of some kind. It . . . honestly disturbed me a little, and I was not the least bit ashamed to admit it.

I swallowed heavily as he invaded my personal space faster than I could even see, faster than I could even react or process what had happened, and my breathing picked up ever so slightly. He was _really_ fast, incredibly so. As odd and carefree as Gai usually seemed, he was strong, and damn strong at that. I could feel it. It scared me a little when I realised just _how_ strong.

My eyes imperceptibly found Kakashi's, and although he didn't say anything, his eye spoke volumes, and I turned back towards the man before me, gulping softly once more with slightly more confidence. "I-I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The clearing dropped into a deathly quiet, my breathing the only thing I could hear. Gai's breathing seemed to have stopped, and he was teetering ever so gently on the spot, swaying from side to side as his glazed eyes stared ahead into nothing, as if he was looking straight through me.

And then the silence was broken by a snicker from Kakashi, and I soon found myself scooped up onto his shoulders, his steps taking us away from the clearing and back towards the village. "That's my boy. You've made me prouder than you could ever know Shiro. So we're eating out tonight, and my sweet tooth hasn't been fed in some time. What would you recommend?"

I smiled brilliantly from my position atop Kakashi's head, feeling so full of life after that. I had wanted to answer Gai's question, I really had. But I just couldn't resist, and when an opportunity as golden as that presents itself, one has to capitalise on it. It had been incredible, and from Kakashi's sudden change in mood, I gathered he thought so too. His mask was straining from the wide smile he was clearly wearing, and I imagined my own mask was straining in a similar fashion. "Well, if something sweet is what you're looking for, how about . . ."

The walk back into the village and the conversation was relaxing, familiar. It was broken only by a loud guffaw that emanated from somewhere behind us, and it only seemed to further widen mine and Kakashi's grins.

"Ah Kakashi! I see your son has indeed inherited that cool and hip attitude of yours! What a dark day! You win this time Kakashi!"

* * *

 _ **Any thoughts?**_


	4. Routineness

_**This one had a bit of unwitting angst. I hope it's still enjoyable though!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Routineness_

* * *

My feet swung idly back and forth as I turned the page to the bingo book I was currently reading, lying on my stomach on the carpet of the lounge floor. Kakashi was sitting on the couch a little ways in front of me—or rather, not Kakashi himself, but a clone. His face was nose deep in porn as per the norm, his soft giggles echoing around the room every some few minutes.

I focused on the next entry in the book before me, my eyes tracing the heading that stood at the top. _Gengetsu Hōzuki, Second Mizukage and member of the Hōzuki clan; extremely dangerous S-rank shinobi, kill on sight._

I snorted at the words trailing at the end of the sentence. It still baffled me that out of all the shinobi in these books, only the Fourth Hokage was labeled as SS-rank, and was accordingly given a flee-on-sight order.

In my honest opinion, any of the Kage's listed in this book should have been given that order. What shinobi in their right mind would willingly take on a Kage level shinobi because this book didn't instruct them to flee-on-sight? A shinobi that wasn't in their right mind, that's who. Not to say that Minato Namikaze wasn't exponentially more dangerous than the rest, because he most definitely was. But even so, no amount of money could be worth more than your own life, surely. A dead man can't spend money.

I released a sigh before slowly shutting the book and looking up at Kakashi. "Isn't there anything you can teach me?"

Kakashi raised his head from his current page and peeked at me from over the top of his book, his eye looking thoughtful. "We've already finished your taijutsu training for the day—"

"No, not more taijutsu training, something . . . something else," I offered lamely while flourishing my hand, pushing myself into a seated position and watching as Kakashi closed his book and set it down beside him. I was terribly bored, and a little sore physically from all the taijutsu we'd been doing. "Something that doesn't involve me having to move very much."

"All right," he agreed, crinkling his eye at me. "As you know, all shinobi wield chakra. When you're using taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, or even none of the above, chakra is a vital part of everything we do as shinobi." I nodded my head slowly, sort of catching the gist of where he was going with this. "That being said, if you don't have a good enough control over it, you'll be inefficient, and moreover wasteful when using it, which could get you killed. So here's what you're going to do today, and whenever you have some free time . . ."

Kakashi stood from his spot and walked over to the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of stray paper before tearing off a leaf-sized piece and holding it in front of him. "You're going to work on sticking this piece of paper to your forehead, using only your chakra. This is what's called a chakra control exercise, albeit an easy one. Nevertheless, once you complete this, I'll teach you the next step. Hop to it."

He handed me the small piece of paper and went back to slumping on his couch, whipping that little orange book out from between the cushions and once again filling the quiet lounge with his perverted giggles. I snorted in amusement. Kakashi would _always_ be Kakashi, even when it wasn't. Clone or not, reading porn would win out every time.

I ignored my silver-haired father and tuned out his incessant giggling, focusing my attention on the small piece of paper clutched between my thumb and index finger. _Stick it to my forehead using chakra, huh?_

I thought for a moment. I had to guesstimate that it would be significantly more difficult to stick it to my forehead as opposed to say, my hand. But if I figured it out using my hand first, it would be significantly easier to stick it to my forehead once I had the principle behind it. That sounded plausible enough, right?

I held my palm face up with the paper flat against my skin as I slowly applied chakra to the area. It wasn't as easy as I first thought. The channeling of chakra to the palm of my hand was easy, but it was the channeling of a _focused amount_ of chakra that was difficult. There was no doubt that chakra was being redirected to my palm, but most of it was just fizzing out along the way, not even making it to the destination. I could see what Kakashi meant about being wasteful and inefficient.

I pushed more chakra to my hand to compensate for the amount I was losing, and my eyes widened in surprise as the small piece of paper jumped off my hand, swaying and twirling softly in the air as it floated down to the carpet below me. My eyes narrowed in thought. _Too much chakra and it shoots right off. This sounds vaguely familiar . . ._

Something about climbing trees niggled at the back of my mind, but the fogginess behind it just annoyed me more than anything, so I let it be for now. I had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. I picked the small piece of paper back up and lay it on my palm, this time being careful not to channel too much chakra. I channeled until I noticed the edges of the piece of paper shaking softly, no doubt ready to jump again if I gave a small push. That was the point where it would 'take.'

It reminded me painfully of learning to drive a car. Finding that point where the clutch and accelerator pedal had to be in order to start moving, for the gear to 'take' and not stall out the engine. I had always been a pretty good driver, not such a great teacher though. I understood everything perfectly, but when it came to putting that understanding into words for others to understand—yeah, my patience didn't last too long when they just couldn't figure out the way my brain comprehended it.

My eyes refocused on the piece of paper in my hands, and slowly but surely I inverted my palm, turning it face down and letting a wide smile spread underneath my mask as the paper held secure. Albeit a little wobbly, but it was holding nonetheless. The fluidity of it would come with practiced repetition.

"What are you doing?"

The voice startled me for a second. I almost forgot I wasn't alone in the lounge, and I made sure to keep the flow of chakra channeling to my hands as I sent a cursory glance up at Kakashi's intrigued face. "I'm sticking the paper to my hand using chakra?" I offered weakly, the words coming out as a question instead of a statement.

Kakashi seemed to know that, but his schooled features didn't change as he continued staring at my hand. "I can see that. But why are you using your _hand_? Didn't I say forehead?"

I wondered if Kakashi thought he was losing his mind, and whether I should mess with him a bit and make him think that he was. The thought was tempting, but in the end I didn't, and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I figured it'd be easier to use my hand first, rather than struggle with my forehead. Sure perseverance is good and all, but if I understand how to do it, I won't need to try all that much now will I?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before nodding his head, going back to his book. I thought I saw the minutest of smiles beneath his mask though, an odd twinkle in his eye. Honestly, I think I was just being lazy. But you can always trust a lazy person to find an easier, faster way to do things. It's probably the only benefit of my lazy personality, something which I had brought with me from my past life. Some things never changed I guess.

As boring as this little exercise Kakashi had given me might have seemed, I was actually thoroughly enjoying it. Up until this point in my new life, I hadn't had much opportunity to use my chakra. Sure I knew it was there, but just because I knew that, didn't mean I knew what to do with it.

It's like someone handing you a toothbrush for the first time in your life. If you hadn't seen or been exposed to someone brushing their teeth before, you wouldn't have the faintest clue where to stick that toothbrush, less so on how to actually use it properly.

I turned back to the small piece of paper sticking to my palm and started messing with the chakra flow again, adjusting it and trying as best as I could to maintain a steady amount so that nothing was wasted. I waved my hand around vigorously, grinning to myself as the small piece of paper held fast. This was oddly amusing. 'Small things amuse small minds,' I remembered hearing many times from my past life, shaking my head sardonically before refocusing on my paper. _Might as well get started with my forehead then._

* * *

Monotony was once again the name of the game as Kakashi and I settled into something of a rhythm. Breakfast and then taijutsu training from morning till early afternoon. Lunch (which as you might have guessed, usually just involved Kakashi chucking a ration bar at me with a hardy 'Well done son' after a long day of training). And then rest and relaxation for the remainder of the day, which was when I would work on my chakra control exercises.

I had mastered the first exercise Kakashi had given me, managing to stick the piece of paper to my forehead not long after he'd first shown me. It was actually supposed to be more of a concentration exercise, but it served its purpose, and it had been the gateway I'd needed to start on chakra control exercises.

I knew that with the principle of sticking things to my body using chakra, I could conversely stick myself to things as well. I eventually remembered why climbing trees seemed so vaguely familiar, and I barely batted an eyelid when I decided that sticking things to my forehead was getting a little _too_ easy. It was time for me to move onto the next step.

Kakashi had been dragged away on an emergency mission, and for some or other reason, he had neglected to leave me with a clone. Hazarding a guess, I could only imagine that the importance of this mission required him to not only have access to a half of his chakra that creating a clone would leave him with. He'd just told me not to leave home under any circumstances, unless of course life or death. Then he'd kissed me on the forehead before disappearing towards the Hokage Tower.

I didn't wait too long before deciding that I could just start this training on my own. I knew roughly what I had to do. In all honesty, the concept of sticking yourself to things seemed pretty obvious after the fact, the fact being that I could stick things to myself. This definitely wasn't the next step in my chakra control training, but you know, sometimes you've got to run before you can walk.

I stood before the lounge wall, staring intently at the plain white colour that coated the entire interior of the house. It was an off-white though, not quite the white you'd find after waking up in a hospital. I placed the palm of my hand flat on the smooth surface and applied the same principle I had been doing the entire time with the piece of paper, only this time, it was over a wider area.

I gave my hand a small tug and was pleased to find that my hand held fast until I cut the chakra flow. So far so good. My other hand was next, followed oh-so slowly by my feet, until I found myself slowly leopard crawling all across the lounge walls and roof.

My mask was straining with the smile I was hiding beneath it, and my eyes glinted proudly as I hummed the theme song to Spider-Man, feeling very much like the web-slinging superhero I remembered. Something crossed my mind then, and I slowly removed my right hand from the wall and held it forward, pressing my middle and ring fingers to my palm while extending the rest forward.

Unfortunately, webbing did not magically shoot out like I'd hoped, but I grinned regardless, resuming my leopard crawling in earnest. I reached the middle of the roof and extended my hand forward again, screwing my expression up dramatically. "The truth is," I whispered softly, my mind conjuring up images from my past life, a teen in a tight red and blue spandex suit coming to mind. "I am Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man, huh? That's an interesting name."

The voice startled me completely, and I lost all focus and concentration as I slowly felt gravity pull me to the ground, my eyes wide and my breathing shallow. A pair of arms caught me before I could hit the ground though, and I opened my previously closed eyes to find Kakashi giving me a look of a great amusement. I chuckled nervously, coughing awkwardly into one of my hands. "Oh uh, hey Kakashi. Back so soon?"

Kakashi just tilted his head a little and gave me that signature closed-eye smile. "I guess you wouldn't have noticed with all the fun you were having, but it's already nine at night."

My eyes widened comically before I turned my head to glance at the window, and sure enough, I could see absolutely nothing. It was pitch black outside. Damn. I really had lost all track of time. Kakashi had left just after lunch. I must have been at it for at least five or six hours already.

That sudden realisation had me releasing a long yawn, and exhaustion hit me all too quickly. My arms and legs were absolutely dead, I couldn't budge them at all. And my eyes were becoming dangerously heavy. I yawned again, longer this time.

Kakashi just shook his head knowingly, though I'd noticed the way his expression had fallen a little after I'd let out that yawn. "While I'm more than impressed with what you've been doing today, it's no surprise why you're as tired as you are. You've likely depleted almost all of your chakra reserves, and you've no doubt got a slight case of chakra exhaustion."

I was surprised at this, though I guarantee I didn't show it much considering how dead in Kakashi's arms I was. I nodded my head softly, yawning loudly again as he carried me to my room. I felt comfortable and warm in his grip, and I was struggling to stay awake. "You're not . . . you aren't angry with me?"

He looked down at me, and I wondered again why he seemed so relaxed, so calm. "I am angry. What you did today was extremely reckless. If you carried on for much longer, you could've collapsed unconscious and fallen into a coma, a coma you may not have woken up from. Make no mistake, I _am_ angry."

His face was carefully devoid of emotion as he looked forward on the way to my room, and I gulped against my will. Because although he said he was angry, he still didn't look it, and it was making me nervous.

He looked down at me again and his gaze softened considerably as he took a seat on my bed, the mattress creaking softly from the sudden weight. He pulled his mask down and began running a hand through my hair, my body still curled up against his, held firmly within his arms. "But I'm not angry at you Shiro. I'm angry with myself."

My face contorted in confusion, my tired eyes squinting in question as I wrinkled my nose a little. "Yourself? But why? I was the one who—"

"Maybe so," he interrupted, turning his gaze away and staring forlornly out the window. I couldn't be sure, but I was almost certain he was staring in the general direction of the graveyard. "But it's my job as your father to make sure these things don't happen. To protect you. And I failed you today."

I was suddenly feeling a lot more awake, but on top of that, I was suddenly feeling very guilty. It was because of me that he was feeling like this. That he was being forced to remember things from his past that I knew he didn't want to. And he was once again blaming _himself_. I sighed softly. "You didn't fail me today. I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. It was definitely stupid of me to do what I did without supervision, but that makes it _my_ fault, not yours. You _didn't_ fail me today."

Kakashi was quiet for a while after that before he looked back down at me with an indecipherable expression, his lip quirking up in a small smile. "Who's supposed to be protecting who here again?" he asked with a chuckle, his soft laughter echoing around my room.

I grinned up at him, bringing my hand up and placing it over his chest. "We're family, so we protect each other."

His eyes were glistening in the pale moonlight that filtered in through my bedroom window, and he just nodded his head softly. He put me under my blanket and tucked me in tightly, bending down and placing a small kiss on my forehead.

No words were said as he left my room, the door slightly ajar, just as it always was. But I was left feeling a lot lighter after that, and my eyes fluttered closed in record time, a peaceful smile on my face as I was swept up in dreams of a teen in red and blue spandex, slinging webs and fighting crime.

* * *

The Academy. The place that was to become my home away from home for the next several years. I was six years old now, due to begin at the Academy last week. Yes, that's right, _last week_. My feet dangled from the lone swing situated in the front of the Academy as I waited for Kakashi to finish up his business inside, rocking myself back and forth in boredom.

I wasn't too surprised when I'd found out that I hadn't even been registered as a student yet, something which should have been completed at least a few weeks ago. Something told me that Kakashi knew of what needed to be done, though his propensity for being late prevented him from enrolling me at the correct time. Now, after the teachers and class administrators had already organised all the classes and activities for the year, they would need to make space for an extra person. Me.

Under normal circumstances such a scenario would have resulted in a massive fuss being kicked up, but this was the kid of _the_ Kakashi Hatake. He was one of the most elite shinobi in the village, and so things were quickly shifted around to make room for the man's only son.

The school bell suddenly rang, and not even a few seconds passed before the doors were thrown open and children began piling out of the Academy in droves, eager to get home and away from what seemed to every kid like prison.

My eyes scanned over the crowd of children as they passed by with their parents and siblings in tow after their day's at the Academy, the first week back having parents still very involved with their children's schooling. Give them a few more weeks and parents would start easing back into their normal routines, only stopping in to fetch their children personally when it was really required. Everyone was speaking animatedly about how their day's had been, what they learnt or where they wanted to go eat for celebrating their first week back.

Everyone seemed so happy and full of life, until my eyes landed on that of someone I recognised quite easily, someone who stood out starkly from the rest. Sasuke Uchiha. Huh… the back of his head really did look like a duck's arse. I coughed softly to myself, a small smirk tugging at my lips beneath my mask before I got my thoughts back on track.

He wasn't smiling, his hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he just seemed wholeheartedly apathetic with what was going on around him. I couldn't blame him though. Not really. It was only last year when the Uchiha Massacre had occurred. I remember I'd never seen Kakashi look as distraught as he had that day.

I imagine it had something to do with the fact that Itachi Uchiha, the one who was so-called responsible for the massacre—of which I knew he wasn't—had been under the wing of Kakashi himself. Kakashi had been showing him the ropes in Anbu, grooming the prodigious Uchiha for the role of Anbu captain. I can only imagine how betrayed he must have felt when it was the boy that he had been teaching that turned traitor and murdered all but one Uchiha in the village.

It had been a dark day, something that the village was not readily going to forget about for a long time to come. Something that Sasuke himself was not going to forget about ever, something which he was going to use to fuel his hatred and need for revenge. Something which would ultimately lead him down a dark path and consume him. I don't know if there was anything I could do for him, not now at least, but perhaps in the future. I was part of this world now, it was only right that I did my part to keep it safe.

My thoughts drifted away from Sasuke and the Uchihas as a tuft of spiky blonde hair caught my eyes next, the owner of the hair sporting a large smile that was splitting his face down the middle. Naruto Uzumaki, the main protagonist of the series and holder of the Kyūbi. Son of the Yondaime Hokage and a string of other titles which didn't matter much at this point in time.

He looked nothing but happy, ecstatic even, though I knew better. Even if I hadn't been reincarnated with my memories of this world intact, if I looked hard enough, _really_ looked at Naruto, I could see that his smile didn't truly reach his eyes, that he was wearing a mask just as real as mine or Kakashi's. It was sad really, but given my current position there wasn't much I could do at the moment. I was only six years old, so my hands were still tied for the moment. The best thing I could do was just keep on keeping on until the time came when I _could_ do something.

I continued watching people for a little longer, spotting the most of the Rookie 9 before Kakashi eventually came slouching out the Academy building looking as carefree as ever, his orange book resting lazily in his hand as he weaved between families without once lifting his eyes from the book. It was a gesture I was greatly familiar with, and I jumped to my feet with a stretch and a small release of air, smiling slightly despite why we were here. "All sorted?"

"All sorted," he echoed evenly, motioning with his head in the direction of home as he started walking. "Best we get on home though, food's waiting for us when we get back."

I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow from my spot on his left, eyeing him in mild surprise. "You _made_ something?"

He turned to look at me and then with the hand that was holding onto his book, made a so-so gesture. "Define 'made'," he asked slowly, his eye crinkling as he smiled knowingly.

I turned to the front and rolled my eyes, stuffing my own hands into my pockets with a bemused smile. "Should've known we were having ration bars again. This is the fourth time in a row though, so tomorrow you're taking me out, no excuses."

He shrugged his shoulders and grunted noncommittally, making me narrow my eyes at him before I smiled indifferently. "If you get lost on the road of life again I'll just get your favourite salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant by myself. I'm not nearly as bad with directions as you are, I know the way."

It was barely noticeable, but I caught the millisecond fault in his step and inwardly smirked, knowing I'd caught him hook, line and sinker with that proposition. Even though he didn't indulge in his taste buds very often, I knew just which buttons to push to make him want to.

He coughed into his hands before looking back over to me with a smile. "You know, on second thought, that won't be necessary. Consider it a gift from father to son for your first day at the Academy."

I snorted sarcastically, turning my eyes ahead as we neared our small home that was part of a block of flats inhabited mostly by shinobi. Kakashi was nothing if not pragmatic. "Oh, how kind of you Kakashi, you really shouldn't have."

I waited as he stopped in front of our door, his hand searching through his pockets for the key as he glanced backwards at me with a crinkled eye. "No need to thank me son, I _want_ to do it," he urged sweetly, his reply as sarcastic as mine.

I rolled my eyes but didn't offer him back a response, stepping through the front door and sitting down at the kitchen table, my ration bar amusedly having been placed on a plate. I snickered softly to myself before removing my mask and digging in, savouring it for what it was worth. _Don't worry taste buds of mine, you'll get your fill tomorrow._

* * *

 ** _Penny for your thoughts?_**


	5. Inborn tardiness

_**I hope you enjoy the longer chapter, the next one should be a little shorter again!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Inborn Tardiness_

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, staring at the face of Kakashi through the mirror on the wall in front of me. He was standing just behind me, his one eye critically analysing me for what was beginning to feel like an eternity. We'd been standing here for quite a while now and he hadn't budged a centimetre. I also refused to be the first one to cave in and move first, the childish stubbornness of a six year old shining through.

He let out a short noncommittal hum, the first thing he'd said, or rather the first sound he'd made, since we'd started this weird game of who could outlast the other in a staring competition. At this rate, I was sure to be late for school—

Wait a minute . . .

Late.

Late?

 _Late!_

The word echoed in my mind as my eyes widened in recognition. Kakashi seemed to instantly realise I'd caught on to his little game as he chuckled in faux-sheepishness, one hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. "I was wondering how long you were just going to stand there _staring_ at me."

"You were staring at _me_!"

I couldn't believe I'd let him hoodwink me into something so obvious, and for so long too. I wanted to be annoyed. I wanted to be irritated and angry with him, but I just couldn't find it in me, because it was just _so_ Kakashi.

A small smirk danced on my lips beneath my mask, and I shook my head with barely restrained mirth. "You know, even though I'm pretty sure I've got a better sense of direction than you, if you wanted me to 'get lost on the road of life' on my way to the Academy, you should've just asked."

He raised the only eyebrow I could see in surprise. "You would've done that for me? For your dear old dad—"

"Nope," was my swift answer, my feet turning me around and leading me back into the kitchen where my small little backpack lay, ready to be carted off with me to school. "But you still should've asked. There's always that chance that I might have said yes. But now we'll _never_ know."

It was now Kakashi's turn to huff, and he followed me as I rounded up my things for school, packing in the couple ration bars waiting for me on the table. If it's the last thing I did in this world, I would find a way to make ration bars at least somewhat tasty. I figured I was going to be eating them for a long time to come.

Kakashi began inspecting me again, and at my insisting gaze, he quickly threw up both hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just checking you out for real this time."

He continued to watch me, and I complied if only because Kakashi was being honest. I waited a bit longer before he brought his hand to his mask-covered chin, stroking it languidly. "Have you got your kunai, and your shuriken?"

I nodded my head at his question while tapping my pant's pocket as indication, the aforementioned items held safely within. We weren't technically even supposed to be using real weapons at the Academy yet. But Kakashi had insisted. And I wasn't about to try arguing with him on that point. It would no doubt be an uphill battle.

Besides, I knew how to use them. More or less. We'd spent some days practising my kunai and shuriken throwing, and while I wasn't a ten for ten kind of guy—not yet at least—I still hit the target more often than not. That's not to say I hit the _bullseye_ more often than not. Let's just say, more practice was definitely in order.

"Your backup kunai and shuriken?"

Again my head nodded, this time my hands going to my backpack and giving it a few taps for emphasis.

He smiled at me appeased, eye closing familiarly for a second before opening again. "Hidden kunai, short piece of ninja wire and nail file?"

I rolled my eyes though nodded all the same, shaking my right arm that was covered with my long sleeve and then shaking my foot, looking at him and letting out a small sigh. "They're all here. Are you happy yet? I'm late enough as it is."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, that same smile still plastered across his one-eyed visage. "Nope."

I snorted as he used the same answer I'd given him only moments ago, watching as he continued scrutinising me, eyes combing over my body from head to toe. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Explosive note, a backup and a smoke bomb?"

I threw my hands up in indignation, my eyes wide. "I don't even know how to use an explosive note!"

At his imploring stare however I just folded my arms, huffing softly to myself before begrudgingly nodding my head. This wasn't the first time I'd made him aware of the strangeness of carrying around something I couldn't use, but my efforts always proved futile.

"Roll of gauze, soldier pill and plasma pills?"

My arms remained folded as I sulked like the child I was, and I threw an annoyed look in his direction, my eyes narrowed with a childish frown. "What is it you think _actually_ goes on at the Academy?" I honestly didn't know what went on there, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to need items that were best equipped to deal with dismemberment or lacerations.

He didn't answer me, and I stared back defiantly. His eye soon narrowed though, and I held his gaze courageously for a few more seconds before sighing softly and dropping my arms in defeat. I hated it when he did _that_. That . . . look. It always seemed to work. "Yes! Yes, I have it all. We've been over this before, you can never be too prepared. I've got it Kakashi. _Trust me_ ," I added softly, looking at him expectantly, and I meant it. I really did.

Kakashi seemed to know this, and his own expression soon softened, a small smile playing across his features. "I do. I _do_ trust you Shiro." He let out a small sigh before stepping forward, his hand coming to rest in between my own silver locks as he smiled down at me. "Have a good first day."

I smiled back up at him, quickly shooting forward and grabbing him in a tight hug before leaving through the door, my voice filtering back in as it slammed shut. "Technically this should be my sixth day, but I will! I'll see you later Kakashi!"

"See you later son," the silver-haired man said softly, a watery smile on his face. "They grow up _way_ too fast . . ."

* * *

I ambled through the streets on my way to the Academy as slow as I dared, my hands stuffed warmly within my pockets. Kakashi had already succeeded in making me unbelievably late—and on purpose might I add—so it really wouldn't matter if I came just a _little_ later. It seemed to be something of a family trait (even though I knew he'd picked it up from Obito), a trait he was very proud of. A trait he seemed insistent on passing on to me. A trait I _was actually_ starting to pick up on, and more easily than I cared to admit.

A few minutes later and I found myself standing before the door that lead into my class, my hand coming up to knock a couple of times before I deposited it back into my pocket and strolled in with an aloofness that would've made Kakashi proud.

I glanced over at the instructor standing at the front of the class, a man of average height with jet black hair and nondescript onyx eyes. He seemed a little confused for a moment, having stopped midway in his speaking to see who the newcomer was. His eyes were searching, a silent question hidden in his irides. "I'm Shiro Hatake. Sorry I'm late, but I—"

The man had no sooner cut me off as he quickly held his hand up and motioned to an open spot on his left with a dismissive wave, the look in his eyes all but screaming 'why am I not surprised'. If I didn't know any better, I think he already had an idea of what to expect, and I think it largely had to do with my last name. Or rather, who that last name tied me to, specifically my father. I gather he was expecting me to say something along the lines of, 'I passed a black cat and had to take the long way round'.

"That's _quite_ all right. _Please_ , take a seat."

His voice was filled with sarcasm as he spoke to me, but I paid him no mind as my eyes roved around the class and my head nodded mutely to his words, searching for the open seat and slowly making my way there. I saw most of the class looking at me oddly and as discreetly as they could, while the rest had their eyes fixed on me and were blatantly staring. I could only assume it was the mask and one-of-a-kind hair colour, aside from being late—and a week late at that—and disrupting the entire class of course.

I slid into my seat and chanced a glance at who was to be my new desk partner, though recoiled a little at the narrowed eyes and look of annoyance sent in my direction. It was a Hyūga girl, that much was obvious. The white pupiless eyes that were staring holes into me was proof enough of that. Or rather staring holes right _through_ me. I suddenly felt very much naked despite the layer of clothing on me, as odd as that sounds.

She was sitting very upright, very proper, and she held herself like royalty. She seemed to be slightly miffed with me, though due to her dignified and very obvious noble stature, seemed unwilling to express said annoyance. She continued scrutinising me for a few more seconds before screwing her gaze to the instructor once again, the man filling the class with his oh-so monotonous voice. I turned back as well, and I could already tell he was going to do nothing but bore me into an early grave.

I yawned despite the fact that I was more than fully rested, and a quiet hiss from beside me assaulted my ears. I turned to my partner once again to find a finger held up against her lips as she made a soft shushing sound. Her eyes were still faced forward, and she was clearly very interested in what the instructor had to say. If only for the fact that I'd made a bad enough impression already by coming a week late, I decided to listen to her, slouching forward in my seat and releasing a sigh.

My eyes unconsciously drifted to the wall clock that was ticking by at an ominously slow rate, and I let loose another sigh before another hiss from my right made me cringe. I uttered a quiet apology before folding my arms on the desk and resting my chin in the crook of my elbow, my eyes subconsciously finding the clock once again. _This is gonna be a long day . . ._

* * *

I stood in the doorway that led to the Academy's outside fields as break time began, all the kids from my year darting for the playground. I narrowed my eyes and held a hand across my forehead to block out the sudden influx of sunlight, my eyes panning from left to right as I looked for the Hyūga girl, also known as my uptight desk partner. She wasn't readily recognisable to me from my previous memories, and I wondered if perhaps it was because those memories were slowly but surely getting foggier.

I still retained most of them, or rather what was more like vague shells of those memories, as if looking at them through a blurry lens. But certain things _were_ starting to fade away, and it scared me a little, to know that soon enough, I might not remember anything from my past life. Not that knowing anything from there would actually help, but it still left me with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I might forget who I once was, what made me what I am today.

All my memories of things that happened in the anime would be useful though. I actually felt a little stupid for not having written any of it down or kept it in some kind of journal. I'd honestly just thought that I'd always have those memories, and that there would be no need. That seemed not to be the case though, and I vowed to get started on something like that immediately before anymore began fading. I'd have to find a way to keep that secret from everyone else however, but that was a bridge I could burn when I came to it.

I halted that line of thinking and continued searching before spotting exactly who I was looking for below the shade of a tree. The rest of the kids from our class, who funny enough, included young Konohamaru Sarutobi and the rest of his get-along-gang, were all running around and playing like children were _supposed_ to.

But not her. No, she was like me in that regard, away from the rest of them, her mind more mature and not all too enthralled with the idea of 'playing'. Or perhaps it was just that noble air about her that prevented her from stooping so low as to 'play'. Whatever the reason, I intended to find out.

There was no way I was going to go through this hell that was school all by my lonesome, especially not for what would really be my second time. I needed company, someone that was my own age, but at the same time wasn't. Given that I'd be sitting next to her for the rest of the year, it couldn't hurt to _try_ being cordial.

I began strolling towards her with my hands in my pockets, dodging the other kids and plotting my path so as to avoid any interruption of their clichéd game of ninja. I was halfway across the playground before her eyes turned from the other kids and watched as I approached, her pupiless orbs narrowing as I got closer. She didn't leave though, and I guess that was as good a start as any.

I plonked myself down beside her, both of us sitting in silence for a while as her gaze once again found the group of kids running around aimlessly in the sweltering sun. I glanced at her impassive face out the corner of my eye, and I felt this sudden unease as I wondered whether she could see me. Even if her Byakugan was not activated, I imagined that their eyesight had to be pretty impressive on its own.

I broke the silence before she could possibly call me on staring at her though. That was an awkward moment I didn't feel like sharing right now. "So, aren't you going to play with the rest of the kids out there?"

She continued to stare at the playing children, her body language suggesting that she didn't hear me, though I knew she had. "Aren't you?" she shot back, her voice impassive and almost sounding bored. There was silence for a while before she spoke up again. "I fail to see the point in wasting my energy for a silly children's game, not to mention that they're doing it at the hottest time of the day."

I looked at her a little oddly. "But we _are_ children. As much as I hate to point that fact out." I snorted to myself. _Kami knows I'm anything but, despite this small body of mine._

She still hadn't turned to face me or even spare me a passing glance, and I was really starting to think that she _could_ see me. Her nose did turn up a little as a small frown made its way onto her face at my comment. "It is not becoming of an heiress to run around and get all dirty and sweaty in the sun."

I chuckled softly, my eyes roaming over the kids once again. Konohamaru and another kid with fang tattoos on his cheeks—definitely an Inuzuka—were wrestling on the ground. They were kicking up a cloud of dust as they rolled around in the dirt, a crowd of kids cheering them on from the sidelines.

"Hey, no need to make excuses, I agree with you. It does seem like a waste of energy. Getting all dirty and sweaty just isn't too appealing at the moment. And don't even get me started on sandboxes."

I said the word with distaste as my nose crinkled in disgust, my eyes unconsciously flicking over to the offending play-thing. The occupants within were no doubt enjoying themselves even with sand in their pants, a wonderful chafing experience sure to come sometime later. It was baffling.

Her lips turned up in a small smirk, though it was gone before I could put too much thought into it, and we fell into silence again. I didn't think she was going to make much of an effort to break it either, so I once again filled it with the sound of my own voice. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," was her curt reply, her voice slightly clipped.

I frowned a little, though soldiered on. "I'm Shiro by the way. Shiro Hatake—"

"I know," she interrupted, her voice deadpan and dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly, who doesn't after you show up thirty minutes late for class . . . and an entire _week_ after school has already started at that."

I had the decency to look sheepish at that, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Well, lateness kind of runs in my family. Believe me when I say there was absolutely no way I could've avoided it." Kakashi didn't— _wouldn't_ —have allowed it, of that I'm almost certain. He had a stellar reputation of being late to uphold, and so by extension I did as well. I was his son after all. I smirked a little though and stole a glance in her direction. "You know my name though, it's only fair you tell me yours. It would be . . . _unbecoming_ of an heiress to not adhere to social customs such as that."

Her body stiffened at my words, and her face quickly morphed into a frown as she finally turned to look at me for the first time, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She seemed to know that I was right however, and she released a small huff, extending her small hand in greeting as the frown relaxed from her face. "Hanabi Hyūga. _Don't_ wear it out."

I took her hand and gave it a small shake, a victorious smile hiding beneath my mask. The smallest of smiles flitted across her features for a second before it was gone, and I allowed myself another smile. My first sort-of friend. And the name was definitely familiar, familiar enough that I recognised her to be Hinata's younger sister. _What a small world_ , I thought with a chuckle, before we both resumed our watching of the kids rolling around in the dirt. "I bet you that before the end of this break, that Inuzuka there is going to end up with a bloody nose."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, and that same smirk from earlier twitched at her lips, her eyes turning to me with a spark of amusement at the challenge. "You're on."

I grinned widely beneath my mask before nodding and turning back to the two, my mind willing Konohamaru to be the one to land the first-blood blow. There was fifteen minutes left of break, so there was more than enough time for _something_ to happen. _Don't let me down Konohamaru._

* * *

I watched Kakashi's back as he locked the door to our home, my hands stuffed into my pockets. It was late afternoon at the moment, the sun beginning its descent towards the horizon. It was casting the sky in a flaming hue of oranges and reds. Not to mention the gentle breeze that left a cool after-touch on my skin. It was the perfect evening to go out for supper, and I was making sure Kakashi made good on his word to get some real food tonight.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew my attention, and I glanced at Kakashi to find him already making his way out onto the dirt road, his left hand in his pocket as his right kept a firm grip on that orange book of his that was as much a part of Kakashi as his arms or legs.

I caught up to him quickly enough though, matching two of my steps with every one of his as he strolled lazily down the street, further into the village. I glanced around at the shops around us, watching as store owners began closing up for the day, while restaurant owners and bars opened up for the night. "So, where are we heading for supper?"

Kakashi gave me a sideways glance as we turned a corner, his shoulders shrugging noncommittally as we walked a little further before suddenly taking another corner. "I don't know. I'm just going wherever my feet take me." I looked at him deadpan, my face expressionless. He chuckled softly. "By all means, take the reins and lead the way. I'll follow, don't worry."

I screwed my face up in thought as I looked ahead, my nose soon reacting positively to the smells that were assaulting it. I thanked Kakashi's genes for giving me a nose just like his, though not nearly as honed as of yet. I followed the smell a few more steps before stopping in my tracks outside a small little restaurant that I recognised immediately, even if not for the sign strewn across the front. _Ramen Ichiraku._

I felt Kakashi stop beside me, and he glanced at me with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "Wouldn't have been my first choice, but ramen it is I guess."

Before I could speak out and say that this hadn't been where my nose was leading me, he was already inside, taking a seat and making himself comfortable. I sighed, though managed a thankful smile. I wasn't much of a ramen fan, though I'd take it any day over ration bars, that was for sure.

I stepped right beneath the flaps, the material barely grazing the top of my spiky silver hair as I climbed up onto one of the tall bar chairs, sitting down beside Kakashi as the owner's daughter who I knew to be Ayame stepped forward, a friendly smile on her face. She was just a teenager, a strange sight after I was so familiar with her when she was more grown up. "Good evening and welcome to Ramen Ichiraku! What can I get for you two?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the young girl, momentarily placing his book behind his back, away from Ayame's gaze. Honestly, he had no qualms reading that thing in public around people of all ages, but now he didn't want to let _her_ see what he was reading? I shook my head and focused back on Ayame as Kakashi spoke. "One bowl of miso ramen for me please."

Ayame nodded her head before she turned her friendly gaze towards me next and bent forward, her voice changing into that voice that most—if not _all_ —women (don't let _them_ hear you say that though) used when speaking to young little kids. "Aw, and what about you little guy? Can I get you anything special?"

I could see the amusement on Kakashi's face out of the corner of my eye as he brought a hand to his mask-covered mouth to hold in his giggles, but I ignored him completely as I decided to lay it on thick. Who was I to stop her from thinking I was a little child? Even though I was. Granted I was pretty small for a six year old. I sighed. This whole thing of being mentally in my twenties threw me for a loop sometimes.

Besides, children paid less and got a two for one special today, and I had no shame in abusing that fact. I gave her my best doe-eyed expression and held the menu out for her to see, pointing my finger at the picture of shio ramen. "I want this one please."

She leaned a little over the counter and ruffled my hair, smiling brilliantly at me. "Of course sweetie, coming right up! That's a two for one special too, so make yourself comfortable, okay?"

I nodded my head, and as soon as she had turned around and headed into the back, I turned with a pointed look in Kakashi's direction. He was once again looking as if in deep concentration on his book, and I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he wasn't reading it. He turned the page, no doubt aware of me staring at him. I narrowed my eyes further. A clever ploy indeed, something that would've definitely fooled a lesser man, but I wasn't a lesser man. I was a child, and six years old at that. I knew he _still_ wasn't reading it.

The sound of footsteps suddenly drew my attention again, and I faced forward to find a white page placed on the table before me. It had an outline of a monkey standing beside what looked to be the Sandaime Hokage printed on it. A pack of colouring crayons soon followed, and Ayame smiled warmly down at me, ruffling my hair again as she turned on her heel. "Have fun sweetie, your meals will be ready any minute now!"

I nodded my head mutely, slowly picking up the box of crayons until she disappeared back into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone I dropped the crayons as if scalded before once again looking at Kakashi with narrowed eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am . . . _sweetie_." Kakashi hadn't removed his eyes from his book, but his voice reached my ears all too clearly, and he was no doubt smiling beneath his mask now. There was a definite twinkle in his eye. My own eye twitched in annoyance, and I vowed to get him back somehow.

Before my thoughts could venture down the dark path they were likely headed, two more customers entered the small little restaurant, one of the customers happening to be someone I actually knew. I smiled widely, all notions of revenge forgotten for now. "Hey Iruka! Long time no see."

Iruka's ponytail whipped to the side as he turned in the direction of the sound of my voice, and he smiled down at me with his hands on his hips. "Is that you Shiro? It's been what, a year since I last baby sat you? You've grown so much!"

 _I guess I haven't grown as much as I thought,_ I mentally muttered, my eyes narrowing at the colouring page and crayons. I turned back to Iruka though and smiled at the scar-faced man, memories of the fun times we spent together flashing through my mind. "And you haven't changed at all."

Iruka then turned his eyes to a spot over my head, no doubt meeting eyes with Kakashi, and he smiled in greeting. "It's good to see you Kakashi, how have you been?"

The night evolved into a pleasant catch-up session with a good friend while we shared good food. I had also swallowed my pride and finished colouring in my picture, not colouring outside the lines even once. So it was with a wide smile that I accepted the small Ramen Ichiraku badge given to me by Ayame. It entitled me to two free bowls of ramen a month, so how could I refuse. It came complete with a small kiss on my forehead from Ayame, something I really hadn't been expecting at all. I was not someone to turn down a kiss though, and accepted it with a wide smile and the slightest of blushes.

My tastebuds had also been satisfied, and I was glad I'd gotten a chance to see Iruka again. It had been so long since I'd last seen him, and I could honestly say I'd missed him. I missed his jokes and the fun we used to have.

But I was most happy for Kakashi. Iruka was much more of a friend to Kakashi in this life of mine than I remembered from the anime, and that was solely due to my presence in all this. Having Iruka take up the job of being my babysitter had led to a friendship that hadn't really been given a chance to form previously in the show. It was good to see Kakashi relax a little and enjoy himself for a change. I knew Kakashi had other friends, but one more could never hurt.

When we got home, I hit my soft bed completely content, my tummy full and feeling great after a nice meal. Maybe I wouldn't get revenge on Kakashi after all. I think he'd more than made up for it after tonight. I sighed happily before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Penny for your thoughts? Five bucks if they're dirty.**_


	6. Pupiless eyes and projects

**_I just want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read, fav, follow and review, I really appreciate it. I haven't answered any reviews which is bad of me, but please don't let that discourage you from doing so. Anyway, enjoy the slower chapter._**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Pupiless eyes and projects_

* * *

It was just a little over three weeks into the Academy term before the signs of a class project loomed on the horizon. Well, technically it was a little over three weeks, two for me considering my sterling punctuality. To be fair that _had_ been Kakashi's fault, but that was neither here nor there.

"You'll be working in pairs for this project," the instructor began to explain, his eyes glossing over a page clasped between his fingers, a page I assumed was the information sheet for the project. My fellow classmates immediately began swivelling their gazes all around class, everyone's eyes searching as they looked for the eyes of their friends, already trying to form pairs. It was standard project procedure in a classroom of kids. Yamada, as I'd learned was the name of our instructor, seemed to have other plans though, and quickly shushed the class before glancing around pointedly. "Your _partners_ for this project will be your desk mates."

Silence immediately followed his declaration, and he took that as his cue to continue. "This will be a history project of course. Your tasks will be to conduct research, gather information, _sort through_ that information, and present it in no more than one of the scrolls that will be provided to each pair."

A history project? Now that piqued my interest. Given that this was a fictional world I'd known in my past life, the history of it was largely shrouded in mystery. Plot holes and lacklustre explanations given only to provide enough insight to create a backstory for the anime riddled every inch of the Naruto-verse I knew. Kami knows how annoyed I would get sometimes when things just didn't make sense. And I hated when things didn't make sense. But this world wasn't so fictional anymore. Not when I was living in it. Learning about the history of it was something that fascinated me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about the past of this not-so-fictional world that I now found myself in.

Yamada moved to the back of his desk and pulled out a small box, placing it on the oak table and turning back to face us. "Each scroll has the topic of your research, as well as an information leaflet with the instructions I have given you today, should you not have found it prudent to write them down."

The tail end of his sentence was muttered with narrowed eyes, and I glanced beside me to find Hanabi having written down everything that Yamada had uttered. Despite the fact that I could remember pretty much all of what he'd said because, you know, _Hatake_ , I smiled widely, directing my attention back to the front of the class. "There will be _no_ leaflets in the future however. Gathering information is a skill that you'll use for the rest of your lives. Best if you learn it sooner rather than later. Now, if one person from each pair would please come forward to collect your scroll."

I strolled to the front of the class and picked up our scroll, the school bell ringing not too long after. Break time. The time for lunch couldn't have come any sooner, and I quickly slipped out the class before I could get caught in the hustle and bustle that usually followed the ringing. I took the steps that lead to the roof two at a time, then three and then four, only because I actually could. 'Man I love chakra.'

It was amazing the way having chakra could influence a person's physicality. I guess I also had to give props to Kakashi for his 'underneath the underneath' training methods, as well as the subsequent taijutsu lessons. Even if there wasn't much muscle to be built at my age, I wasn't really one of those people who liked being 'big'. Stamina would be much more rewarding in the life I would be living, and it showed. I don't remember ever being able to take four steps—make that five steps—at a time while climbing a flight of stairs. It was oddly satisfying.

I braced my forearm against my forehead at the sudden influx of light as I made it onto the roof. It was quieter up here as Hanabi and I had discovered rather quickly, and it had become something of our HQ. I plopped myself down on the edge of the roof, my feet dangling over the side as I watched the other kids playing below. There was no game of ninja today however, but rather what looked very much like hide-and-seek. Or a variation of it. Upon second glance it did actually seem to have elements of ninja in it, so I guess they weren't quite over ninja just yet.

I took my eyes off the kids below and glanced behind me, my attention being drawn to Hanabi as she slowly paced the top of the roof, her eyes narrowed in thought. I wondered how long she'd been there without me having known. I really needed to work on my sense of smell, it could be a big help with things like that. Somebody always smelt like something, and having an early warning system for a nearby enemy couldn't hurt.

I swung my legs around and got back onto my feet, stretching my arms over my head in satisfaction as they cracked softly. "So, have you ever heard of this Shamon guy we need to be researching?"

Hanabi's pacing didn't stop, though her eyes were now on me as she shook her head softly, a small frown furrowing her forehead. "The most I know is that he was the Nidaime Kazekage. Aside from that, nothing."

The Nidaime Kazekage, huh? Well, at least we had a starting point to work with. I snapped my fingers, giving her a small smile. "Well that's still something. I've got plenty of old Bingo Books lying around at home though. One of them is bound to have something on the guy."

Hanabi seemed to perk up at that a little, and her eyes widened fractionally as she seemed to remember something. "That's not a bad place to start. Our family library will surely have some information on him as well. Things that an ordinary library would have and more. I will speak to my father about allowing us to work in there."

I nodded my head, then turned around and sat myself down on the edge of the roof once again, my feet dangling in the air. I put a hand in my pocket and rummaged around a bit, my hand smoothing over what I knew to be a smoke bomb. Internally shaking my head, I dug a little deeper before I felt the prickly frilly end of a foil wrapper, pulling my hand out and peeling open the ration bar before finishing it in record time, my mask already back in place before Hanabi could see.

I felt more than heard as she came to sit next to me, her own feet dangling over the side as she pulled out her own lunch. It was beautifully packaged in a small container, filled with food that looked great. It smelt even better. The cardboard packaging itself was probably more akin to what I had eaten taste-wise. There were a few rice balls within, decorated to look like pandas, with a few fresh slices of fruit beside it. As simple as it was, it looked incredible.

I must have been staring pretty intensely, because Hanabi suddenly covered her bento with her hands, her cheeks tinted the slightest shade of red in what was clearly embarrassment. "Why are you staring at my food like that? It's better than those tasteless bricks you always eat."

The suddenness of her defensive comment caught me off guard for a second before I looked back down at the ration bar wrapper in my hand. "They're nutritious, contain essential minerals and energy for a growing boy, and there's absolutely no preparation necessary. What more could you ask for from a meal?"

The enthusiasm I spoke with as I said what Kakashi had once told me didn't really reach my eyes, and I barked a short laugh, my facial expression turning resigned as I realised how ridiculous that sounded. _I_ didn't even believe the nonsense I was spewing. The deadpan from Hanabi told me she clearly felt the same. I turned to look back at her food. "It just looks so nice, and it smells even better. Who made it?"

When she didn't immediately reply, I glanced in her direction to find her tucking a strand of her dark-brown hair behind her ear, her demeanour uncharacteristically shy. It was a direct contrast to the Hanabi I'd gotten to know over the past two weeks. It was a little disconcerting. "Thank you. I made it myself."

My eyes widened as I turned my gaze back over to the panda decorated rice balls, admiring the intricacy and attention to detail before looking back up at her. "Seriously? That's awesome. I imagine they taste as good as they look."

She suddenly turned her wide pupiless eyes towards me, her expression becoming somewhat eager. "I could teach you to how to make it if you want? Or other things? It's pretty simple."

I smiled beneath my mask, the material straining. That was actually a great idea. I could say goodbye to those boring ration bars for good. Well, not completely for good. I had to admit that as a lazy person, it was right up my alley to simply walk into the kitchen, grab a ration bar, eat it, and be done. Like I'd said earlier, there really was no preparation necessary, and that was a godsend on the days when I was feeling _particularly_ lazy. But if I could learn to cook, then at least I'd have an alternative if I was ever really in need of something other than a bland ration bar. "When do we start?"

A smile of her own soon blossomed on her face, though that soon gave way to that small smirk I'd come to know all too well. I could feel a 'catch' coming on. "If I'm going to teach you to cook though, you need to teach _me_ something." Just as I thought. She looked at me expectantly, and I nodded my head. I was fine with that, and I had a feeling she already had something in mind. "I've seen you climb the side of the Academy building to get onto the roof before. _Without_ using your hands. You need to teach me to do _that_ , then I'll teach you how to cook in return. Deal?"

That was all she wanted me to teach her? I'd imagined that being a Hyūga, she would've most likely known how to do that already, given the incredible chakra control needed for their unique brand of taijutsu. If I had to guess, I'd say that maybe when they were taught the Gentle Fist, the chakra control needed to perform it was learned through the taijutsu itself. Or maybe they just used other chakra control techniques.

Otherwise I honestly had no idea, and I wasn't about to ask either. Family secrets and all. Kakashi _had_ schooled me on basic etiquette as a shinobi, as much as some would expect the contrary. Though he did skimp on most of it during those lessons. And he had urged me that they were really only more like guidelines.

Given that her chakra control would already be at a pretty exceptional level, I reckoned it would take her no time at all to learn how to do it. Piece of cake then. I smiled and grabbed her hand in my own, giving it a quick shake. "You've got yourself a deal."

I turned back to the kids below, though quickly found a panda-looking rice ball held in front my face. I glanced at Hanabi to find her gesturing to the food with her eyes, imploring me to take it. I guess it would be rude of me _not_ to take it. And I was the son of Kakashi Hatake. I had not only my own reputation to keep up, but his as well. In that vein, I imagined taking the deliciously mouth watering food being offered to me _was_ the well mannered thing to do. Not at all because I actually secretly wanted to taste one, or that I wanted to rid my mouth of the tinge of cardboard that was lingering. I internally shook my head vehemently. That definitely wasn't the reason.

I reached out and made carefully certain not to look too eager, playing it off as if this were nothing unusual. Internally though was a different story, and I was mentally salivating as I stared long and hard into the small eyes of the panda staring back at me. I brought it a little closer to my mouth and prepared to pull down my mask before stopping short with a jerk, my eyes swivelling to the left. Hanabi's eyes were quickly redirected forward as she averted her gaze, and I narrowed my own eyes at her obvious scheme.

I turned my body away from her before, quick as a flash, slipping my mask down, stuffing the entire thing in my mouth with one swift motion, and then finally replacing my navy blue mask. I turned to face the field of children again and glanced sideways at her, taking great pleasure in the way her eyes were narrowed in annoyance. I smiled, my cheeks hurting as I struggled to chew on the mouthful of food. In hindsight, I probably could've just turned around every time I wanted another bite instead of shoving it in there in one go. Oh well. Hindsight _was_ 20/20 and all that.

"How's the rice ball?"

There was no longer annoyance on her face, but instead a snarky smile, her eyes glinting in amusement. I nodded my head vigorously, bringing my hand forward and flashing her a thumbs up, incoherent mumblings of appreciation directed her way through my full mouth. It was good though. _Really_ good. I was eager to start learning to do this myself. 'Soon,' I thought to myself. 'Just hang in there a little longer taste buds.'

They'd been hanging on well enough thus far, a little longer wouldn't be too much to ask.

* * *

The dirt beneath my feet crunched softly as I made my way through the village, dodging and swerving my way through all manner of pedestrians and hawkers. The village streets were bustling as per the norm, civilian and shinobi activity alike creating a buzzing whir of noise that filled my ears.

It was as average and normal as a Saturday morning got. My own destination was not within the throng of bustling people however, and I made my way a bit further before turning the corner onto an emptier street. It was lined with houses all along my left, while on my right was a high-ish wall that seemed to run on forever.

My hands fiddled aimlessly inside my pockets, rolling a smoke bomb between my fingertips. The bag on my back rustled with every step I made, the contents within being juggled by my movements. My current heading had me making my way over to Hanabi's home, which was located within the Hyūga compound.

In fact, the endless wall along my right belonged to said compound. And as much as I wrestled with the idea of simply hopping over to make this needlessly long walk end, I couldn't. Or rather shouldn't. Not unless I wanted to be on the receiving end of the lethal Gentle Fist. They had walls and a gate for a reason, and anyone found trespassing would be punished severely. There probably was a way to get in without using the gate, but I wasn't ready to try and find out today.

I eventually rounded the not-so-endless wall, the gates to the compound finally coming into view. My eyes widened a little in surprise as I spotted Hanabi lounging casually against the wall beside the gate. As I got closer though, I noticed her left foot bouncing incessantly on the dirt beneath her feet, her expression somewhat exasperated.

It wasn't long before she eventually turned in my direction as I approached, and her eyes immediately narrowed, her expression seeming slightly miffed. The veins around her eyes were starting to bulge ever so slightly. Okay, she was definitely more than _slightly_ miffed. If I remembered correctly, their Byakugan would unconsciously activate when they were feeling strong emotions. Something the healthy dose of annoyance I was causing her to feel was sure to have triggered. I gulped a little. That look in her eye was almost as bad as Kakashi's. _Almost_.

"Really? An hour and a half late? I thought you said your father was out on a mission, so why are you late?"

Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, and her hip was cocked to the side in that stance that all men knew meant trouble was soon to follow. I gulped again. It didn't bode well for me, and I somehow felt like answering her truthfully would be a mistake. In actuality, anything I said was likely going to land me in the same trouble, so I might as well tell her the truth.

"Well you see, I have memories of another life locked away in my mind, but with every day they fade a little more. In that vein, I decided to journalise it all in a language that only I can understand, and I decided to start on that this morning before I came. I guess to put it simply, I got lost on the road of sentimentality."

I gave her a very Kakashi-esque eye smile, my hands shoved deep within my pockets as I waited for her response, projecting an air of calmness that I wasn't _really_ feeling at the moment. I also had to pat myself on the back for that excuse, it was immaculate. Kakashi would definitely be proud.

Her facial expression told me that she was not amused. Her deadpan was etched into every inch of her face, and I could swear her right eye was spasming a little. At least the veins around her eyes had faded back into her skin. My smile widened beneath my mask. 'Situation diffused,' I thought proudly.

She released a deep sigh before rolling her eyes at me. "You're such a weirdo. We're an hour and a half behind schedule now though, so I hope you're ready to work."

She turned on her heels and entered through the gate, the two guards posted on each end not moving an inch. They were facing forward in a rigid stance, and they reminded me ruefully of the guards that would stand outside the Queen's palace in England. The only difference being that these guards could no doubt see me even if I wasn't standing in front of them. The veins around their eyes were bulging in the tell-tale sign of an active Byakugan. I was eager to test whether they stayed statue-still like the Queen's guards too, but that was for another time. I needed to catch up to Hanabi.

I jogged after her retreating form, walking down the side of a house on the inner edge of the compound before stepping into a large inner garden that was oval in shape. It was surrounded on all sides by other houses, though the space it held was quite large, large enough that you would need to shout rather loudly if you wanted to hold a conversation from either side of the garden. It was centralised by a medium sized koi pond, the fish within swimming about happily.

The sight of the small pond sent feverish chills running up and down my spine, my mind's eye flashing fearfully back to the event that led me to being reincarnated in the first place. A sheen of cold sweat coated my now-glistening forehead, and a sudden wave of dizziness hit me like a truck, causing me to stumble slightly. I gulped audibly before forcefully tearing my eyes away, lest I hyperventilate. My breathing was already shallower, my heart pounding fiercely against my chest. This stupid fear of water was _not_ going to be conducive to my tenure as a shinobi.

I gulped down the massive lump in my throat and took slow deep breaths, focusing on everything that was around the pond, trying desperately to keep my mind preoccupied with something— _anything_ —else. The entire garden was split down the middle by a line of small stones, and I imagined that if I had to be looking at the garden from an aerial point of view, it would no doubt resemble yin and yang.

The one half of the garden was extremely barren, covered in dirt and almost completely empty, aside from the few training posts that were strategically placed around the area. There were no trees, no plants, no animals. It was, in a word, lifeless.

The other half of the garden however was a direct contrast, a complete opposite. It was covered in a lush green grass that looked greener and more full of life than any patch of grass I'd seen before. Small trees were scattered around, as well as flower beds and shrubs that gave that half of the garden a serene feel to it. Wooden benches were also placed around the middle of this half, and I imagined it would be a great place to relax and kick up your feet with a book in hand.

My body was relaxing just looking at it, and I released a sigh without even realising it, my eyes sliding shut in a moment of bliss. My aquaphobia was thankfully pushed to the back of my mind for the moment, and so was the fact that I was in the Hyūga compound. I wasn't left alone for long though, and I felt and smelt the presence of someone standing right in front of me before they even opened their mouth to speak.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing here?"

The voice was clipped, and it held the slightest hint of a threat. I opened my eyes and stared back into the pupiless white of the Byakugan. Surreptitiously glancing around, it seemed that I had once again lost Hanabi. That little girl could move when she was on a tight schedule, that was for sure.

I sighed, though my focus was completely on the person in front of me. And I knew exactly who this was. The obvious stick that seemed to be so far up his arse could only make him Neji Hyūga. Even if not for that glaring giveaway, we'd barely even met and he was already holding himself in a way that told me he thought he was superior to me, something that was very Neji-esque. It was a self-confidence that was bordering the line between arrogance. Given a couple more years and that line would no doubt become even more grayed out.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at my silence, and his mouth began to open, no doubt ready to repeat his question, only this time with some form of accompanied derision. But he wasn't given the chance, because my saving grace came in the form of Hanabi, who came stomping into the garden with narrowed eyes of her own. And to be perfectly honest, for the moment, I would more than happily take the known quantity of Hanabi's stare over the unknown quantity of Neji's.

That was a can of worms I didn't need to open just yet. The thought made me frown, and I realised there were a lot of cans of worms that I had the opportunity to open. The more cans I opened prematurely however would come at a price. Anything I changed now, any divergence from the original storyline would almost certainly change the future. And if the future changed, everything I knew wouldn't make even the slightest difference anymore. My knowledge of future events would be useless, rendered null and void. Although not changing anything wouldn't help either. I needed to do some thinking on the matter. Desperately. But not now. Not today. Because today…

I glanced down at my wrist, Hanabi's hand curled tightly around it. She was forcefully dragging me now to wherever it was that her family's library was located if I had to make a calculated guess, and she didn't intend on allowing me to waste anymore time. I shook my head with a small smile and happily let myself be dragged along. Any dragging she did was less walking I had to do, which was just perfect in my opinion. 'Time to finally get started on that project then.'

* * *

 ** _Double chocolate chip cookie for your thoughts?_**


	7. Biscuits and tea

_**Important AN at the end of the chapter, please read! Now, please enjoy too! (Sorry for ordering you around, feel free not to enjoy too!)**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Biscuits and tea_

* * *

My blue pen twirled absently around my fingers as I stared at the book on the desk, my eyes reading line after line the heroics of Tsunade Senju of the Sannin in the Second Shinobi War. How her medical prowess had allowed her to best every poison that had been used and created by Suna, greatly turning the tide and leading Konoha to victory over the desert dwellers.

I sighed. As good a story as it was, and as engrossed by the facts and details I found myself, it was not what we were looking for. The Second Shinobi War ensued during the reign of the Third Kazekage, so this would be of no use. Still, a little extra knowledge never hurt anyone.

It was a little funny though to notice the thinly veiled propaganda that was included in each of these books. Every story, every fact and every detail always painted Konoha in the better light. Sometimes it was more subtle than others, but Konoha could do no wrong in the eyes of these books. But I suppose when you lived in a world where war was always a possibility, no matter how peaceful everything seemed to be, it was always a good practice to follow to instill a sense of duty to Konoha should the need ever arise for conscription.

I glanced up from my book and watched as Hanabi's eyes traced the lines of writing in a book of her own, her tongue sticking out between her lips. She was sitting cross legged atop the table itself, and I hazarded a guess that had her father not been away on clan business at the moment, she wouldn't be doing something that I'm sure she'd describe as 'unbecoming'.

We were currently sitting in her family's library, surrounded on all sides by bookshelves. They were filled with books and scrolls of varying age and quality. Some dusty and faded, some old and worn with time, while others looked no more than a year old.

I gave my pen one more twirl before softly placing it on my book, standing to my feet and stretching my arms above my head. A satisfying pop accompanying a feeling of relief put a smile on my face. "So, any luck on your end? I feel like we should take a break."

Hanabi didn't lift her eyes from her book, but I knew she'd heard me. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She sighed, though shut her own book, stretching her arms above her head and pushing herself to her feet. She was shorter than me, if only slightly, but if there was one thing you didn't mess with Hanabi about, it was her height. I held back a snicker. Despite her small stature though, she could be pretty fierce. Dynamite comes in small packages and all that.

"You're not wrong though," she continued, jumping and landing on the wooden floor with the grace of a cat. "We could use a break." She smirked at me then, the corner of her lips twitching upwards. "And since we've already eaten lunch, there'd be no point in having a cooking lesson. Might as well get started on that wall climbing."

I gave her a breathless chuckle, quickly turning around and tearing off a leaf-sized piece of paper from my notepad before holding it in her direction, just like Kakashi had done for me. "Alrighty then, here's how this is going to work…"

* * *

I craned my neck as I watched Hanabi slowly make her way up the wall in her kitchen's pantry. It was a pretty big pantry all things considered. It was a walk-in, roughly around three big steps in each direction. Adult steps that is, not the steps of a six year old. But it was high, unnecessarily so. There was a thin ladder that was usually used to reach things that were located at the higher shelves, though the whereabouts of said ladder was currently unknown.

Shelves lined each wall, though the wall adjacent to the door was completely bare. It was _this_ wall that would usually use the ladder, and it was this wall that Hanabi currently found herself climbing. I grinned at her progress. "Come on Hanabi, you're almost there. Just a little further!"

The Hyūga heiress halted her struggles and turned narrowed eyes down at me, a frustrated frown on her face. "You know, this would have been much easier if _you_ had just climbed up here."

I chuckled softly, my eyes twinkling in amusement. "Now where's the fun in that? Besides, there's nothing like a little motivation to speed up the learning process."

She rolled her eyes at that, though turned back to the wall and continued her slow climb, her breathing laboured as she struggled slightly to get to the top. We'd given ourselves an hour break from the project to mess about with the wall climbing, and we were reaching the 40 minute mark. I was more than surprised with her progress though. It had taken me the better part of an entire afternoon to get to the point she was at now.

I don't know why I was surprised though, considering she was a Hyūga, born and bred to be the best at controlling their chakra. Hanabi was no different in that regard, and I daresay she was probably ahead of the curve in comparison to most other Hyūga in this department.

She'd absolutely blitzed her way through the paper-sticking exercise, using her hands, forehead, arms and legs, all to make a point of how easy it was. She claimed to be able to stick it to herself anywhere on her body. The control she had over her chakra was insane. Then I'd jumped straight into the wall climbing, and after finding some motivation to speed up the progress, we currently found ourselves in their kitchen.

The motivation in question happened to be a deliciously large-sized container of double chocolate chip cookies. Something which had apparently been hidden away from Hanabi for her own good, as her father had so eloquently put it. But I imagined that things probably didn't stay hidden for too long in a household where the people living within could see through objects and such.

It led me to questioning Hanabi how her Byakugan actually worked, and it was with a red-faced and mortified expression that she'd corrected my thinking, letting me know that they could _not_ in fact see through clothes. I was pretty relieved to find that out. I'd struggled not to shy away from her gaze whenever she'd decided to use her Byakugan before. Though it hadn't been often, at least now I knew it was unnecessary. But while I was relieved, it was also a little saddening, because let's face it, that would've been pretty cool. At least from a guy's perspective.

I balled my fist as I watched with bated breath as Hanabi inched her way closer and closer to the shining glass jar at the top of the cupboard. It was almost as if it was bathed in an ethereal glow, and I swore we could faintly hear the chorus of a choir of angels in the background as we stared at our prize from ground level. 'Come on, just a little further and then we've got it—'

"When I gave you permission to use the family library for a school project, this wasn't quite what I had in mind, Hanabi."

My eyes widened in panic as the voice echoed in my ears and around the pantry, and Hanabi gave a short shriek in fright. Before I could turn my head to find who it belonged to—though I did have a pretty good idea—I was pinned beneath Hanabi's body on the pantry floor, my own body being used as a cushion for her fall. No doubt she'd completely lost all concentration at the sound of the voice that had so suddenly appeared.

"F-Father? What are you doing here?"

I was left breathless and slightly dazed after the sudden impact and weight on my chest, my vision swimming a little. Though the sound of Hanabi's voice had me sobering up rather quickly, and I turned my eyes in the direction of who I now knew to be Hiashi Hyūga. He cut a pretty intimidating figure with his stern gaze and creased forehead, and he did not look the least bit amused. I gulped, and audibly at that. Bad move however, as it only drew his eyes to me, and his eyes narrowed a little. I gulped again.

"And you must be Shiro Hatake, only son of elite jōnin Kakashi Hatake." He held his eyes on me for a moment before disregarding me entirely, finding Hanabi once again. "Both of you, out of the kitchen, _immediately_."

Hanabi was on her feet in less than a second, and no sooner had she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me onto my feet as well, practically dragging me out of the pantry. She pulled me until we were just outside the double doors that led into the kitchen, turning to me with a serious look in her eyes, her voice a harsh whisper. "Just bow your head and _don't_ say a word! Let me handle this!"

We waited like that outside the kitchen for what felt like hours, though what couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes in reality. It wasn't long before my downcast eyes spotted Hiashi's feet stopping in front of us, and my heart rate suddenly picked up again. I don't know why this was freaking me out so much, I'd gotten over scoldings long before I'd been reincarnated. This shouldn't be as scary as it was. Maybe it was because Hiashi was so much bigger than me in this six year old body. I couldn't be sure, but I chalked it up to the fact that I was _six_ , previous memories be damned. 'It's because I'm six,' I repeated to myself. 'It's because I'm _six_.'

"Father, I apologise for—"

"There is no need to apologise," Hiashi quickly cut in, his voice eerily calm. Why wasn't he angrier? This was probably one of a parent's most ultimate weapons, something that threw children off completely: playing it cool. And as the kids in the crosshairs, we knew that they wanted to do anything but. I likened it to the good-cop-bad-cop routine. It was _extremely_ effective. "You may lift your heads. Contrary to what you're probably expecting, I am not going to punish you."

I cautiously lifted my head and glanced ahead warily, Hiashi standing before us with his hands linked beneath his long sleeves, much like a monk. He looked nothing less than composed, and it was frightening. Hanabi had seemed so certain that we were going to be in a kind of trouble that I wouldn't even be able to comprehend. I wouldn't have had a clue, not with someone as laidback as Kakashi for a father. Her demeanour was all but screaming it earlier, but I could almost sense her own confusion without even turning to look at her facial expression. It made me just as confused. What kind of game was he playing at?

"You're not?"

His stern gaze quickly turned to me again, and I suddenly wished that I hadn't spoken up. His Byakugan was _way_ more intense-looking than even Neji's, and that was saying something. "While I am more than a little displeased to find that you aren't using your time more wisely to complete this project, it turns out that you aren't as bad of an influence on Hanabi as I'd originally assumed, Hatake."

With that the man separated his hands, his long sleeves parting to reveal a small plate of the double chocolate chip cookies we'd been on the verge of snagging earlier. Mine and Hanabi's eyes widened in disbelief as we eyed the biscuits hungrily, and the man simply... handed them to his daughter?

"Well done on your application of your chakra control to the wall climbing technique. I am very pleased." Moving his eyes from his daughter back to me, he gave me a barely noticeable nod, his mouth set in a thin line, though looking much more relaxed than before. He looked like a completely different person. "It seems you are indeed a Hatake through and through. Send my regards to your father. As you were."

I blinked once, twice… and then he was gone, his soft steps echoing along the hall as he walked in the opposite direction. I was almost sure I noticed him discretely munching on his own double chocolate chip biscuit as he regally stalked off, though I couldn't be completely certain. I focused my attention on the plate of cookies in Hanabi's hands before lifting my head a little north and finding her wide eyes, a lopsided grin soon pulling at my lips. "So... tea, biscuits and then back to work?"

Hanabi didn't answer for a few seconds, seemingly bewildered into silence with her father's apparent uncharacteristic behaviour. It wasn't long however before she softly shook off her daze and turned to me, a large animated smile forming on her face. "Tea, biscuits and then back to work."

* * *

"Okay, you're turn. Give it a go."

 _THUNKCLANGTHUNK_

 _CLANGTHUNKCLANG_

I winced as three of the razor sharp shuriken grazed the large rock sitting between the two circular targets ahead of us, the grating sound sending small goosebumps running up and down my arms. I shivered, then turned my eyes to Konohamaru whose face was perfectly describing the way I was feeling.

I coughed into my hands. "Well… you're definitely getting better?" I offered weakly, scratching the back of my head with an eye smile reminiscent of Kakashi.

The boy's shoulders slumped a little, and he turned to me with an annoyed huff, his frustration clear as day. "Ugh, who am I kidding. At this rate, I'm never going to beat my grandfather!"

I sighed as I ambled towards the targets, slowly removing the shuriken and kunai embedded in the wood (the wood of the tree around the targets, not the targets themselves mind you) and bending down to pick up any other stray shuriken that littered the floor around us.

Days at the Academy had soon morphed into weeks, which thereafter morphed into months. In all honesty, the first year at the Academy went by a lot faster than I thought it would. One minute I was arriving a week late to class, my person lined with enough kunai, shuriken, explosives and medical supplies to last a small skirmish. Now, I was _still_ armed to the teeth, possibly even more so at the behest of Kakashi, though it was summer break, and there were only a few weeks left before we began our second year.

The first year itself had been very uneventful. For the most part at least. Education-wise, everything had remained very theoretical. This was our first year at the Academy, and while we _were_ here to become trained assassins, we were also all still six year's old. There was a certain amount of finesse that was required to ease us kids into it without sending us running for the hills with our tails between our legs.

As the year had progressed, friend groups began forming and solidifying, and in addition to myself and Hanabi, our little group now consisted of Konohamaru Sarutobi and his two loyal and devout followers, Udon and Moegi.

Konohamaru, while still extremely childish and immature, not to mention loud, impulsive and abrasive, had mellowed out quite spectacularly throughout the year, which was saying something. Udon was quiet and reserved, never really speaking unless directly spoken to first. It was a wonder how he'd somehow ended up with Konohamaru, considering the two boys were nigh polar opposites. Moegi was typically very sweet and very much your average girl, though leaning more towards the tomboyish side. I found myself more often than not having to fight down the urge to tie her hair into proper pigtails though. Those things gave me a twitchy eye every time I saw them. It annoyed me to no end.

I stalked back to where Konohamaru and I had been standing before and dropped the weaponry in a pile on the grass, turning to the boy who had his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face. "You're just trying too hard. Don't think about it so much, otherwise you're going to keep on creating problems that aren't even there in the first place."

He bent down to the floor and grabbed a shuriken between his fingers, slowly and carefully twirling it while looking at me in defeat. "That's easy for you to say. People call you a _genius_. And you don't even try at all!"

I frowned at that as I crouched down and picked up a couple of kunai, twirling one in each hand absently. Konohamaru wasn't wrong though. People did call me a genius. And sometimes, I didn't have to try very hard. The Hatake blood flowing through my veins made sure of that more often than not. But while he wasn't wrong, he wasn't right either. "You shouldn't believe everything people say."

I did in fact try. A lot harder than people seemed to give me credit for. I was essentially rewriting the way I lived and did things. After living an entire 25 years in another life, developing habits and thinking patterns, one without chakra and shinobi and death around every corner, it had been difficult for me to adapt and adjust. I'd been trying hard since the very beginning. I was _still_ trying hard. I guess I couldn't fault him for being wrong though. How was he supposed to know that I had been reincarnated from another life?

Konohamaru suddenly snapped his fingers, his eyes wide and his face brimming with excitement. I don't even think he was listening anymore. He turned to face me, and that look in his eyes had me taking an unconscious step back. This couldn't be good. _That_ face never lead to good things. "I've got it! _I_ might not be able to defeat my grandfather, but if you help me, then there's no way we can lose!"

I suddenly stopped twirling the kunai in my hands, grabbing them properly by their handles and giving the young Sarutobi next to me a look of astonishment. What now? Was he serious? The eager look on his face as he stared at me expectantly answered that question all too quickly, but I still couldn't quite believe it. Was he crazy? His grandfather was the Hokage. HO-KA-GE. I voiced as much, even going so far as to spell it out with perfectly enunciated syllables, but Konohamaru wasn't having any of it. Since when had this crazy plan of defeating the Hokage become a 'we' thing?

"But you're a _genius_! It'll definitely work!"

I shook my head in bafflement, turning away from Konohamaru and facing the two targets ahead of us. The audacity of trying something so stupid as planning an attack on the Hokage. It may have been fine for Konohamaru to do, because he was his _grandson_. I wasn't the man's grandson however. I shook my head again, staring at the two targets absently before flinging the kunai, the two knives landing in each bullseye.

"See what I mean?! You can't throw the kunai like _that_ and then try tell me you're not a genius!" At my look of confusion, he threw his hands up in frustration. "You just threw your first kunai towards the rock, completely off-target, then adjusted its course by hitting it with your other kunai so that it would hit the bullseye on the left! And then the second kunai hit the bullseye on the right!"

I scratched absently at my mask, a sheepish smile underneath the navy blue material. Huh. I hadn't even realised what I was doing. Still, this was a bad idea, and I wouldn't do it. I turned to my friend, fully intent on voicing my thoughts. He seemed to realise instantly, immediately looking crestfallen, his shoulders slumped.

I winced, released a heavy sigh, then grabbed the bridge of my nose before sighing again. I peeked at him over my fingers, the figurative rain cloud hanging over his head making me sigh again. This kid was going to be the death of me. 'Fuck it,' I thought with a mental shrug, rolling up my proverbial sleeves as I got Konohamaru's attention. " _If_ we're going to do this, and that's a big if… we do it _my_ way."

Because my way would have me positioned well out of danger. I wouldn't even be anywhere near the crosshairs, and that was just fine with me. This was one bus I didn't want to be dragged under along with my friend, a bus he would be more than capable of surviving on his own, something I wasn't the least bit ashamed of.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is going to work?"

I nodded my head at Konohamaru's whisper, mostly confident in the plan of action. We were currently standing side-by-side on the edge of the Hokage Tower roof, the window to the Hokage's office a few metres below us.

It was late afternoon, the sun already making its way to the horizon. It was nearing the end of the day, and we were banking on the inattentiveness that a long day usually brought about. Somehow I knew that the Hokage wouldn't let something like a long day dull his senses, but it was going to be Konohamaru's neck out there, not mine, so I wasn't fazed.

He still looked sceptical, his face twisting a little in disgust. "Why does it have to be _this_ one? I don't see how this is supposed to help me defeat my grandfather," he whispered softly, slowly bringing up his hands and shaking the open magazine he was holding, doing his utmost best to avert his eyes from what he'd described as 'gross'. It was a magazine opened on the picture of a very naked woman, a magazine I had 'borrowed' from the bookshelf back home. Kakashi was more into his Icha Icha, so he wouldn't even notice this was missing, guaranteed.

I was slightly amused with Konohamaru's reaction to the book though. It was so typical of a seven year old, and I restrained myself from laughing outright. That would definitely compromise whatever stealth we'd tried to use up until this point, if we weren't compromised already.

I looked him in the eyes and gave him a reassuring grin. "Trust me, that'll leave him wide open for attack. Then you can take him down however you want." I made sure not to get involved in the actual attacking of the Hokage part. I was just here to supply my brainpower and the dirty magazine, as well as a little chakra controlled wall climbing. Then I'd be making tracks.

I steered him by the shoulders and positioned him in front of me, back facing the edge of the roof as I grabbed his forearms tightly. "You ready for this?" He still seemed miffed by the magazine, but he nodded his head regardless, determination shining in his eyes. "Then let's get this show on the road."

I slowly started walking forward, lowering Konohamaru off the edge of the roof before following after, guiding him down to the window. I was acting like a sort of pseudo-rappelling gear, keeping him steady as he continued to edge his way lower and lower. It wasn't long before we were just above the top of the window, and after a little kick off the wall from Konohamaru, I swung him in, letting go of his arms so that he could fly through without a problem.

The rest was up to him, and I quickly turned around and ran back up to the roof, plonking myself down on the edge and staring at the setting sun. I wiped a hand across my forehead, relishing in the cool breeze that swept through my silver locks. That had been oddly exhilarating, and my heart was beating like a drum. I grinned like a fool, wondering how the sneak attack was working out—

"Colour me surprised when, while in the middle of a debriefing with the Hokage, I'm given the pleasure of watching his grandson wield a _very familiar_ limited edition magazine. After overcoming the initial shock, I'd at least figured he would use it to distract the Hokage, but instead he attempted to club him over the head with it. How odd, wouldn't you say, Shiro?"

My blood ran cold at the voice, and I slowly turned around to find Kakashi looking at me with his hands lazily in his pockets, his single eyebrow raised in amusement. I could see the aforementioned magazine sticking out from the supply pouch he kept on his hip, and I was speechless for a second before I registered what he'd said, and I palmed my face in exasperation.

"Idiot… he tried to knock him out with the magazine? I didn't think he was _that_ dense. I was sure he knew what to do with it." Kakashi's tapping foot caught my attention, and I glanced up to find him staring at me. I scrunched my nose up in confusion. "What? Is there something on my face?" His eye suddenly lit up in amusement, and I touched at my mask self-consciously, rolling my eyes. "Actually, don't answer that."

"So, have you got anything to say for yourself?"

I turned back towards the village as my feet swung idly, a small frown on my face as I spoke mostly to myself. "Yeah. Next time I do anything like that again with Konohamaru, be sure to explain everything to him in _excruciating_ detail." I turned back around then, glancing at Kakashi's semi-serious face. "And, I'm tired. Can you… carry me home? Please?"

Kakashi held his somewhat stern gaze for a moment before his expression softened considerably, and after another moment's hesitation, he crouched down beside me. He motioned to the side with his head, silently giving me the go-ahead to get on his shoulders. Something I did without needing to be asked twice.

I settled on his shoulders, folding my arms on top of his head and resting my chin in the crook of my forearm as he held onto my legs. I sighed in contentment as Kakashi walked us slowly through the softening streets, night-lights beginning to illuminate the village. I was almost getting too big for this. I would miss moments like these when they were gone.

I was beyond comfortable, and I felt safest and most at ease when hanging onto Kakashi. I was slowly falling asleep without even realising it, my eyes already closing against my will. I yawned softly, adjusting my head as my mind became hazy with sleep. "Are you angry with me?"

I barely even understood the words that were garbled out my mouth, my voice slurring in my suddenly half-asleep state. I guarantee I wouldn't remember any of what was happening right now, and Kakashi knew as much too. Despite my indistinguishable speech, he seemed to understand me well enough, and I could feel as he softly shook his head. "Not at all. Konohamaru's attempts on Lord Hokage are common knowledge. Being his friend, you were bound to get caught up in it eventually. Why, do you want me to be?"

I felt myself shake my head groggily, or maybe I was dreaming I was shaking my head? I voiced it anyway just to be sure before yawning again, longer this time, draining even more energy from my body. Man, sleep sounded amazing right now. I wonder if I could ask Kakashi to summon Pakkun for me to cuddle with? That little dog had really soft paws. " _Really_ soft," I felt myself muttering quietly, not really aware of the world around me as my eyelids fluttered closed. "Night… I love you dad…"

I felt Kakashi stiffen beneath me before in a heartbeat he was once again relaxed. His hands tightening ever so gently around my legs was the last thing I remembered before I was pulled into a dream-filled sleep. "I love you too Shiro."

* * *

 _ **Maple-syrup-smothered-rashers-of-bacon-on-a-steaming-vanilla-waffle for your thoughts?**_

 _ **Onto the nitty-gritty... I'm in the middle of exams, and I'm going overseas after, so I'm going to be away for a little close to two months. This will be the last update for a while, so I'm apologising in advance for my absence. That will be all.**_

 _ **Thanks for everyone who has favourited and followed so far, please leave a review on your way out!**_


	8. Father's Day Special

**_Hey guys, shorter special chapter in anticipation for Father's Day on June 19th, a chapter that I moved heaven and earth to post, because I've got no Internet access whatsoever. Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors, typed, edited and posted this off my phone. Hope you guys enjoy it!_**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _Father's Day Special_

* * *

I sat up blearily in bed as my ears were filled with an incessant ringing sound, and for a second, in my sleep-filled haze, I had no idea where I was. That second didn't last long though, and clarity washed over me as I remembered what day it was. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and made sure my mask was in place purely out of habit before hopping out of bed and switching off my alarm clock. My bare feet slapped softly against the cold wood of my bedroom floor, sending momentary chills up my spine. Mornings were always so cold in comparison to the warm and sunny afternoons.

I drew the curtain back from the window and stared out at the slowly brightening world, not a breath of wind visible in the early hours of the morning. My window was still cracked open a touch like it was every night to let in a bit of cool air, and the freshness of the morning chill put a small smile on my face. Yeah, today was going to be a good day I decided.

I turned on my feet and crouched down at my bed, dipping my hands low and pulling out a small backpack from beneath the frame. This was a backpack I'd brought back with me from Hanabi's house yesterday, filled with all kinds of ingredients I was going to need to whip up the perfect Father's Day breakfast for Kakashi. As good as I was becoming with my cooking, making leaps and bounds thanks to all the time I spent doing it with Hanabi, there was absolutely nothing I could've done with all the ration bars we had here. In that vein, Hanabi had practically forced me to take the necessary ingredients from her own grocery cupboard instead.

I secured the bag over my shoulder and soundlessly tiptoed my way into the kitchen, immensely thankful for my ninja training up to this point. What I would've given to be able to do the things I could now back in my previous life. This was the difficult part though. I usually got up slightly earlier than Kakashi, more so on days when he had the day off and could sleep in a little longer for a change, much like he did today. He would definitely sense my presence skulking around in the kitchen though, but that was a normal occurrence most mornings, so I should have enough time to get everything done before he decides to get up and see what I'm up to.

I set the backpack down on the kitchen table, zipping it open and slowly bringing out all the ingredients from within with a practised ease. Several jumbo-sized eggs wrapped in a light blue cloth were first, and I gently lay those down in the middle of the table. If anything did knock those, I'd rather have a bit of a buffer between the cloth and the floor. These were the only eggs I had, and if those broke, well… there were always ration bars. 'Not the most comforting thought, but whatever.'

Next were a couple packs of streaky bacon, and I was already salivating at the thought of munching on a few crispy strips of the sizzling meat. Truth be told, I hadn't had the pleasure of eating bacon since I'd been reincarnated, and as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I had no doubt in my mind that this was easily going to be the best bacon I'd ever had in my life. Last but not least were a multitude of different plastic packets, each individually filled with a different dry powdered ingredient. Those, once mixed together in the correct order and what not, were going to be the paper thin pancakes, after which would be rolled and filled with cinnamon sugar and a few drops of lemon juice. Yeah, today was going to be a good day, said my stomach. I couldn't help but agree. And now I was talking with my organs. Best get started.

* * *

My over-sensitive nose was being assaulted with the smells wafting around the kitchen: frying eggs spitting softly on the metal pan on the stove, bacon that was set in rows atop a foil-covered metal tray, sizzling away inside the oven and crisping over just the way I know Kakashi liked it. I sighed softly. Any hopes I had of Kakashi staying in bed were definitely long gone. His nose was infinitely more sensitive than mine, and I had no doubt in my mind that he'd be up and out of bed in no time.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear was how the saying went. I'd been working with Kakashi and Pakkun on training my nose to detect smells more easily so that I could be alerted to a presence when it got nearby, and I was suddenly very aware of the distinct 'Kakashi' smell before he even stepped into the kitchen. Damn. Looks like my hopes for breakfast in bed had been dashed, but this would still be fine. It was breakfast nonetheless, and that's all that mattered.

"Well, someone's been busy this morning." Kakashi's cheerful voice filtered in above the sounds of all the food cooking in the background, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "What's the occasion?"

I rolled my eyes as I touched at the spitting egg, looking in and making sure that it wasn't burning before glancing at Kakashi to my right, his maskless face twinkling in amusement. He knew exactly what the occasion was. He'd been not-so-subtly hinting at it for the past few days without fail, finding every possible opportunity to 'shout it out' at me without actually shouting it out.

Magazines with pages detailing special Father's Day gifts and activities, left open strategically in places where he knew I'd see them. The TV suspiciously left on channels where Kakashi knew ads for Father's Day repeated every few minutes while I sat and read on the lounge floor, my ears unconsciously listening to them and my eyes unwittingly flicking up at the screen every few minutes.

Hell, he'd even sought out Maito Gai of all people—though he'd argue the contrary and take it to his grave—somehow making sure to have the meeting with the most passionate man in all of Konoha take place right outside a well known gift shop that specialised in products regarding holidays and events, Father's Day included. Gai had then proceeded to rant and rave at _me_ , to my wide-eyed disbelief, about how youthful Kakashi's flames of fatherhood were, and that 'such flames need to be stoked accordingly, son of Kakashi'. Kakashi himself had just receded into the shadows with a knowing smile and allowed Gai to get caught up in the heat of the moment at my expense, just as the famed Green Beast of Konoha was wont to do.

I shivered at the memory, shaking my head and ridding my thoughts of immaculately kempt sparkling teeth and thumb ups. Kakashi knew exactly what day it was, but I know he just wanted to hear it from me, for whatever reason. I decided I'd humour him though, because why not. It was _his_ day after all.

Kakashi had been a great father all things considered, especially for someone who hadn't had much experience, taking into account how young he'd been when his father had passed away. Any man could be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad, and Kakashi was without a doubt a dad. _My_ dad.

And my dad, like any great dad, had always stressed the fundamentals. He'd taught me to always be in a state of preparedness, to always be armed to the teeth and ready for a fight (or war, depending on how one interpreted the vast array of weapons and explosives I was told to carry on me at all times). He'd taught me to always make the most of _other people's_ time and accordingly be as late as possible. But most importantly, he'd taught me to always have an excuse on hand, because when you were making the most of other people's time, a good excuse always went a long way at defusing the situation that would undoubtedly ensue thereafter.

I flashed a Kakashi-esque eye smile in his direction, pulling the egg off the pan and then moving forward and wrapping my arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Happy Father's Day, dad. Thanks for always looking out for me."

Kakashi chuckled happily, his own arms wrapping around me tightly. "That's what fathers are for, right?" He let go of me then, strolling over to the counter and dipping two fingers into one of the packeted dry ingredients. It took no more than two seconds before his face scrunched up in disgust, his fingers curling away from his tongue. "Clearly you're not quite as good a cook as you thought."

I rolled my eyes, moving over to the counter myself and bringing with me a few mixing bowls. "Hey, that's just plain flour, I haven't even started making anything yet. Patience is a virtue, so go sit down at the table, pull out your Icha Icha, and leave this to the professional."

Kakashi just smiled at me again, dipping his fingers back into the white powder-filled packet before dragging it across my mask. He chuckled softly at his handy work, pulling a mirror out from somewhere and letting me see what he'd done. "Don't say I never make you smile son."

With that he went to sit down as I'd instructed, and I had to roll my eyes as I stared at the mirror. He'd drawn an exaggerated smile using the flour on my mask. Before I realised it I was chuckling softly, a wide smile hidden beneath the navy blue material. Damn that Kakashi. I hated how he was always right. But at the same time, it was also one of the things I loved most about him. It was time to make some pancakes however, and I bent down to pull out the rest of the mixing bowls I'd need.

* * *

Birds chirped animatedly in the simmering afternoon heat, a soft breeze rolling around the park we were in and tousling gently at my silver-haired fringe. I sighed softly from my position, hand absently scratching the top of Pakkun's head, said dog curled warmly in my lap. I was sat comfortably between Kakashi's legs, his own back against the firm trunk of a tree we were all perched in.

The small pug's chest rose and fell slowly as it snored in contentment, my own breaths having slowly synchronised with the furry summon. We'd been in the park for most of the day, and Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to join in on the fun, well aware that Pakkun himself always appreciated being included in the activities from time to time.

The sound of a page turning alerted me to the fact that Kakashi himself was still very much awake, no doubt pouring through the gift I'd gotten him, Icha Icha Daddy's Home. To his credit, he'd been keeping the girlish giggles far and few between, but considering today was Father's Day, I supposed I could let him do all the giggling he'd like. He'd earned it, so to speak.

I'd found out a while ago that the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin, who just so happened to author the Icha Icha series, was coming out with his latest work and releasing it specifically for Father's Day. The man himself wasn't a father, as far as I knew, as far as he _himself_ knew. With how often he frequented red light districts and his usual obsession with the fairer sex, it was entirely possible that he somehow had a kid he knew nothing about. I'd kind of come into existence in a similar fashion.

Nevertheless, Kakashi had already known of said book's release, and was well on his way to pre ordering it before I'd forced him out of it. His gift hadn't been a surprise, because I'd told him face to face that it was going to be _my_ gift, and he'd do no such thing like buying it himself. Aside from the fact that he'd known what he was getting, I knew deep down he was really happy about his gift, so I was happy too. He'd been itching to sit down like he was now and start reading it, and aside from the aforementioned giggling, I hadn't heard a peep from him since we'd climbed up into this tree, too absorbed was he in the smut in his hands.

All in all, it had been a good day. Breakfast had been just as good as I'd hoped, and I had to pat myself on the back for a job well done in the kitchen. I also had a certain best friend to thank for all her hard work in teaching me to cook so well in the first place. I felt like the deal we'd originally made where she'd trade cooking lessons for tree climbing lessons wasn't entirely fair, so I'd have to come up with something else to try and even things up a little.

I leaned forward away from my comfortable position against Kakashi's chest and stretched my arms, feeling content as the bones popped softly. Leaning back once again, I tilted my head skywards, watching as Kakashi's grey eye skimmed from left to right and sparkling with interest. When I was a little older and could properly appreciate women and consequently do something about it, I vowed to give all those books a read myself. There had to be something about them that kept so many readers coming back again and again for more and more.

Ignoring my thoughts, I blew a breath of air up into his face to catch his attention, waiting as he held up a finger and slowly finished the page he was on before turning an amused eye in my direction. "Anything I can help you with Shiro? Got an itch behind an ear that needs a scratch?"

I chuckled softly, his comment reminding me that Pakkun was still snoring softly on my lap, my hand resuming its ministrations. "Now that you mention it, there is this one spot on the top of my head…"

My voice trailed off as Kakashi's fingers began running through my hair, the amazing feeling rivalled only by a back tickle. I sighed softly, but remembered that I had a question that needed to be asked. I couldn't let Kakashi lull me into a sleep now. I know he was probably only continuing to run his hands through my hair so that I _would_ fall asleep and he could keep reading. He never kept it up for this long. _Never_.

"Don't think I don't know what you're playing at here," I mumbled softly, his own chuckle vibrating beneath me.

"Oh? Can a father not run his hands through his son's hair just because he feels like it?"

I grinned knowingly beneath my mask then, cracking an eye open to glance up at that familiar eye smile of his. "The smartest person I know always used to tell me that you've got to look underneath the underneath. And right now, I'm sensing ulterior motives."

Kakashi's mask strained as he grinned widely beneath the material. "That's some sound advice, definitely a genius' words. Though it looks like the cat's out of the bag."

I nodded smugly as his hands continued to massage my scalp. "Damn right it is. And just for that, you owe me a popsicle. And Pakkun a nice bone," I added as an afterthought.

The pug in question cracked open an eye, looking up at me with a smile and a small nod. "Your pup's got the right idea Kakashi. Time to pay up."

Kakashi brought both of his hands up defensively, admitting defeat. "I know when I'm beat, so how's about we go for a walk then?"

I jumped to my feet and brought the small dog with me, holding him gently in my arms. "Now would be great, it's been a hot afternoon."

Kakashi slid his new book into the pouch at his hip before standing as well, sending a pointed look at his pug familiar held in my arms. "This stays between us, got it? If Uhei or Biscuit find out, I'll never hear the end of it."

The little pug looked smug for a second before bringing a paw to its mouth, making as best of a zipping motion as it could without fingers. "You never bite the hand that feeds you Kakashi, my lips are sealed. Now, how about that bone then?"

* * *

 ** _Mojito on the rocks for your thoughts?_**

 ** _Enjoy the holidays guys! Time to go sip on my own Mojito!_**


	9. Sleepovers and light bulbs

_**Hey guys, I'm back from my holiday and back at Uni, trying to get back into a routine, so chapter updates may be slow. Wasn't particularly happy with this chapter, but I'm looking forward to the next. I'm going to have a bit of a time-skip I think. Any ways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _Sleepovers and light bulbs_

* * *

My feet swung back and forth absently as I sat quietly at the kitchen table, only slightly miffed that at the tender age of eight, I was _still_ unable to touch the floor. I thought that at least by now I would've made some progress with my growth, but it seemed that my body had other plans for the moment.

My lack of height was pushed to the back of my mind however as I spun my pen between my fingers, eyes panning over the sheet of paper as my mind worked to find a way to word this properly. " _Hypothetically_ _speaking_ … say you and I had to start running towards the Valley of the End from the same point, headed in the same direction. Your average speed is thirty kilometres per hour slower than twice my speed. If in two hours, you're twenty kilometres ahead of me, what speed would you have been travelling at?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully over the soft din of the microwave, his eye focused on me through the reflection in the mirrored door of the appliance. "Hypothetical, you say?"

I rolled my eyes at his tone, though nodded my head in the affirmative, tapping the pen in my hand against the tabletop. The sum itself wasn't all too difficult. It wasn't something I couldn't solve in a few minutes, _if_ I could actually be bothered to think on it.

But, as it stood, I _couldn't_ be bothered to think at the moment, given the incessant growling of my stomach. And I know Kakashi never minded helping me with my homework. He knew just as well as I did that this was something I could answer myself. Secretly I knew he actually enjoyed the attention, always more than happy to give me the information I required _and_ more, emphasis on the more part.

I listened with rapt attention as Kakashi rattled off an answer that contained way more information than what I actually required, his voice filling my ears above the din of the microwave. His answer eventually went off of maths completely and he began discussing methods of moving at quicker speeds with minimal effort. It was a few minutes later when the aforementioned appliance sounded off a trio of beeps as it finished up its cycle, my ration bar within no doubt steaming warmly.

I was feeling particularly lazy this mild afternoon, hence my unwillingness to even answer my homework at the moment. It was also the reason I was settling for a ration bar for lunch, because I just didn't have the motivation to attempt cooking something either.

I smacked my lips in anticipation, watching as a wall of steam poured out of the microwave as Kakashi opened the door. Given that ration bars were as bland and boring as bricks, and after having tasted real food thanks to the help from Hanabi, I'd been forced to get creative. Ration bars alone simply weren't going to cut it anymore, and in that vein, I had discovered the secret to making ration bars somewhat enjoyable: tomato sauce. Scratch that. _Liberal use_ of tomato sauce. It was something so simple, yet possibly revolutionary.

I stifled a chuckle as Kakashi began juggling the steaming ration bar between his hands. The thing about ration bars though was that to get the heat all the way to the centre, you had to heat it up to a severe degree, which in microwave terms, was equivalent to a little over ten minutes. It was a lofty amount of time, but completely necessary.

It had taken me more than a few ration bars to figure out exactly how long, and it had taken a few more before I'd finally come across the discovery of making use of tomato sauce. And through all my testing, I hadn't even made a dent in the cupboard where we kept all the supplies of the things. Not to mention the emergency boxes we kept within sealing scrolls, of which occupied another cupboard entirely.

Kakashi eventually had the presence of mind to let go of my steaming ration bar and launch it in my direction, at which point I directed it safely onto my waiting plate. I grabbed the tomato sauce and as instructed, squirted liberally on one side of the plate, giving it a few minutes to cool down. The tomato sauce had the added benefit of cooling it down some as well, so after the waiting, during which time Kakashi spent delicately cradling an ice pack in his hands, I started digging in with gusto.

Kakashi gave me a slightly disgusted look as I munched on the ration bar, his hands tenderly massaging the ice pack. I rolled my eyes, holding the plate in his direction. "Are you sure you don't just want to try it? It'll change your life, seriously. I know you'll like it."

Kakashi seemed to think on it for a moment, 'seemed' being the operative word because I was already almost positive I knew the answer. "No. My eyes can tell me everything I need to know about that abomination you've created. Besides, ration bars are fine just the way they come out the packaging, no questions asked."

I shrugged my shoulders, going back to dipping and thereafter chewing. Kakashi could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes, and there was absolutely no budging my father when he decided to dig his feet in. Even if he knew he was wrong, he'd stand by his decision and take it to his grave. "More for me then."

Kakashi dipped low to replace the ice pack in the freezer before standing back up and leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded, his expression contemplative. I noticed his thoughtful gaze and raised an eyebrow, swallowing a mouthful of food and tapping the table to grab his attention. He was quiet a moment longer before pulling out a small slip of square paper. "I've been thinking lately—"

"That's dangerous."

Kakashi sent me a mock hurt expression before clearing his throat to continue. "As I was saying, I've been thinking lately, and I think it's time to get you started on some new training."

I stopped mid-bite to pin Kakashi with a curious stare, my mouth slowly resuming its chewing as I gestured with my head for him to continue. He held the small piece of paper clutched between his fingers a little higher, his eyes peering at me over the top of the small square. "This small piece of paper is made from a special kind of tree enriched with chakra. Using this, we're going to determine your elemental affinity."

I swallowed the last of my food with wide eyes, pushing my plate away from me and licking my fingers to finish off the lingering sauce left behind. "Elemental affinity? How're we going to do that?"

Kakashi took my plate and deposited it into the kitchen sink before coming back and this time leaning against the table, placing the small piece of paper on the wooden top. "Just pick up that piece of paper and channel a small amount of chakra into it. Based on the results of this, we'll have our answer."

I clutched the small piece of paper between my index finger and my thumb, looking at it intently before suddenly it wrinkled in on itself. I glanced at Kakashi curiously, and his eye held a soft expression, a small smile stretching the material of the mask over his face. "Like father like son I guess. You have a lightning elemental affinity just like me. And in my honest and most humble opinion, you couldn't have asked for a better teacher."

I rolled my eyes as he winked at me conspiratorially, handing the small piece of paper back to him. "So what does that mean? How do we start this new training?"

Kakashi dropped the used chakra paper into the kitchen bin before moving over to one of the drawers next to the cutlery. His hands fiddled around with various knick knacks, then a few kunai and shuriken respectively, before breathing out a triumphant 'ah-ha'. I looked at the small light bulb he had held between his fingers curiously, my eyes widening in amazement as the bulb suddenly came to life.

He handed me the bulb then, my eyes examining and my fingers running over it curiously. At my inquisitive gaze, Kakashi gestured back to the light bulb in my hands. "That's a special kind of light bulb that functions with a _special_ kind of chakra."

"Lightning natured chakra," I ventured a guess, channeling my own chakra into the bulb and frowning as nothing happened.

"Correct. It's designed to work when introduced to lightning natured chakra, and in that sense it makes for a great tool in training someone to utilise said chakra."

I tried focusing a little harder, channeling a larger amount of chakra into the bulb, but found myself coming to the same result as before. Absolutely nothing. I frowned again, looking up at Kakashi. "How does someone use lightning natured chakra?"

Kakashi stretched his hand out to me, and I handed him back the bulb, watching as the object once again lit up with a soft thrum of energy. "Lightning chakra is generated by increasing the high frequency vibrations of your chakra. When molding chakra, I want you to try focusing on _that_."

Kakashi handed me back the bulb, and trying to do just as he said, I channeled chakra again. I sighed. Nothing. Again. This was definitely going to be a lot more difficult than I'd thought it would be a few minutes ago.

So focused was I on the nothingness going on with my bulb, that I didn't notice as Kakashi brought out a second bulb, gently clutching it between his fingers. "Each person's chakra is different and therefore has a unique signature. The similarity between a parent and their child's chakra however is oftentimes indistinguishable, a trait of genetics being passed down and what not."

I raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, giving him a look of confusion as I half-heartedly focused on the bulb, my attention now split between his nonsensical rambling and my lack of progress. "What does that have to do with lightning natured chakra?"

Kakashi simply eye smiled, his free hand coming out to pat me softly on the head. I could almost swear he was patronising me. "I wasn't tooting my own horn earlier when I said you couldn't have gotten a better teacher. Given that we fit the bill of 'parent and child'—"

"As far as we know."

Kakashi conceded with a reluctant nod. "As far as we know—"

"I'm sure the postman would probably have something to say on the matter."

"I'm sure he would."

There was silence for a moment as Kakashi gave me _the look_. I really didn't want him to withhold the training though just to get back at me for the comment, so I gave him my best imitation of the puppy-dog stare and tried to look as apologetic as I could. "Sorry, please keep going."

He stared at me for a bit longer, enough to admittedly have me squirming a little under his gaze before shaking his head. "Hmm, yes, as I was saying. Given that we are parent and child, our chakra should be nigh identical."

He made a showing of bringing his lit-up bulb a little closer to mine, no more than a ruler's length away. And that's when I felt it. And more unbelievably, _saw_ it. My own bulb was suddenly flickering softly as Kakashi's neared in proximity to mine. I could feel the distinct pulse of electricity within my chakra, _feel_ the high frequency vibrations as it ran through the bulb between my fingers. 'So _this_ is lightning natured chakra? But how—'

"—is this possible?" Kakashi interrupted, giving me a knowing look. It was almost smug, but not quite. "Is he reading my mind? _Again?_ "

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He could be so childish sometimes. It was a testament to his genius (or insanity) that he was able to read my thoughts without even using his sharingan to subtly influence them.

"To preemptively answer your third question, no, I wasn't reading your mind. Just a little guesswork. To answer your first question, _yes_ , this is lightning natured chakra." He coughed dramatically into his free hand then, clearing his throat. "And as for your second question, let me explain it simply. When two similar chakras are near each other, they resonate. Case and point, your chakra is simply reacting to the presence of my own. Though I'm sure now that you've actually got a bit of a feel for lightning natured chakra, it'll be easier to replicate the next time on your own."

I nodded absently, still very much enthralled with the flickering bulb held between my fingers. That is, until Kakashi took a step back, my own bulb suddenly losing all form of light. My expression dropped, and I frowned up at Kakashi. He answered with an eye smile and a simple shrug of his shoulders before strolling out the kitchen. "Hop to it."

I looked back down at the bulb in my hands and thought back to what the lightning natured chakra had felt like a few seconds ago, channeling chakra back into the bulb. There was a barely noticeable spark of light in the bulb this time, and I grinned down at my progress.

While this training was going to be long and arduous, I guess it wouldn't be as long and arduous as I'd first thought. 'Thank you Kakashi!' My dad definitely knew what he was talking about. I felt a sudden swell of pride before I focused once again on the bulb. Back to work then.

* * *

The sound of someone munching chips and a TV crackling softly registered absently in the back of my mind as I continued to stare intently at a small light bulb held tightly between my thumb and index finger. Every so often the small light bulb would flicker hesitantly, however never lighting up further than a low dim. It was incredibly frustrating, and a small sheen of sweat coated the expanse of skin on my forehead.

I took a deep breath and wiped at my sweat-covered brow, removing my eyes from the bulb between my fingers and staring at the TV for a moment, somewhat impressed with the level of visual effects in the latest Princess Gale movie. The movie itself had been released at least a year ago, but even so, it was pleasantly surprising. I'd come to notice that the Naruto world was a strange blend of the old days and the modern age, and movies and the theatre seemed to be relatively close to the modern times I vaguely remembered.

My past memories were all but faded now, and trying to think back on things from my previous life usually ended up with me frustrating myself into a migraine more often than not. At one point it had saddened me greatly, even going so far as to dredge up something of a panicked frenzy within me as I realised I was beginning to be able to recall less and less.

But I'd eventually come to terms with that fact, and while I'd forget the memories that had mostly molded my mindset and personality today, Kakashi's parenthood having definitely expanded on that, my mindset and personality itself would never change. I wouldn't ever stop being _me_ , and that thought gave me comfort in the decision to finally allow my old memories to fade as they were currently in the process of doing.

Besides, I'd already taken the time years ago to write up everything I could remember of what had happened in the Naruto-verse. It was also safely filed away in a journal in my desk, and in English to boot. I was positive that my scribblings in there, even if they were to be found by someone else, would never be able to be deciphered. It was a language that didn't seem to exist in this world, and trying to decipher an entirely different language from nothing without some kind of text reference to compare to was next to impossible. I didn't even feel the slightest hint of paranoia with that information ever falling into the wrong hands. It was safe, and I was _completely_ confident in that fact.

What to do with the information itself however was an entirely different matter, one I wasn't completely sure how to approach. I'd made the decision that if I was going to attempt to alter anything based on what I knew, it was going to start with the Chūnin Exams. I had to believe there was a reason for me being able to remember things from my past life, things that could directly affect this world.

But that's where my thoughts hit a metaphorical brick wall, because I didn't know what _I_ , an eight-year-old Academy student, could even do to help in the slightest. Even without my knowledge, my mere presence in this world was already causing ripples to the chain of events I was familiar with.

For one, I know the Kakashi in this timeline had taken up a much more relaxed position within Anbu, as relaxed as a position in Anbu can get. He'd had me to worry about on the sidelines, so throwing himself wholeheartedly into life threatening situations and actively seeking out danger had never been high up on his agenda. In fact, thinking back to my younger years, he'd done his utmost best to avoid all of the above.

He'd only taken the simplest of missions he could in order to save face as captain, deferring all the more dangerous operations to the Anbu at his disposal. Training Itachi Uchiha to take over his position was to be Kakashi's last act within the organisation. But when things had turned pear shaped with the Uchiha Massacre, he'd just given his position over to his good friend Tenzo and handed in his resignation. The aforementioned man still stopped off at our home sometimes when he needed a little guidance or advice from my father, which Kakashi was only too happy to help with.

Taking into account that I was already changing things, I didn't even know if things would still pan out like I expected them too. I could only hope. Even still, that never answered my question as to what to actually _do_ about what I knew, and as usual, I found myself right back at square one. I realised my thoughts had taken a turn for the depressing, and I did my best to banish them, putting all my concentration into the once again softly flickering light bulb between my fingers. I could figure out what to do with my knowledge later. I still had quite a bit of time left. Once again, procrastination was the name of the game.

The arrival of a familiar scent assaulted my nose though, and after several seconds I stopped what I was doing to find a snivelling Udon strolling into the lounge. He ran a hand under his nose as he plopped down on the floor beside a munching Konohamaru, raising his other hand in greeting. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Konohamaru pushed the bowl of chips he had been eating for the better part of twenty minutes towards his newly arrived friend, licking his fingers one by one in satisfaction. "About time you got here Udon! I've just been watching Princess Gale, and Shiro's been using his chakra to light up that bulb."

Udon turned to look at me and seemed more than a little interested. Konohamaru clapped his hands together however as a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, rubbing his palms together softly as he continued and cut off anything Udon might have said. " _But_ now that we're all here, we can finally get down to business."

A barely repressed shudder flew down my spine as I could almost feel the look Konohamaru had in his eyes… it was a look I knew all too well. I glanced up briefly from the light bulb to stare at my friend, his eyes catching mine instantly and his grin widening. For my part I didn't even kick up much of a fuss this time, simply resigning myself to whatever mischief the boy had planned for this evening.

I breathed out a small sigh before carefully pocketing my light bulb, reminding myself to be aware not to crush it before sliding down onto the floor and completing the small circle that we had formed around the bowl of chips. "All right, I'm in. What's it this time?"

If anything Konohamaru's grin widened even further, and he pulled out a rather large storage scroll he had been hiding behind one of the couch pillows on the floor. Hidden quite well I might add, considering I hadn't noticed it there earlier. I spied the hastily scribbled writing on the top of the scroll, and my eyes widened as I read the words out loud, my voice a quiet whisper of disbelief. "Fireworks..."

With the size of that scroll, and how much storage potential I knew it had, I could only _begin_ to imagine how many of the aforementioned explosives he had within. You didn't use a scroll _that_ big unless you had a lot of things you needed to store. It was a waste of a scroll, not to mention money to use it for anything less.

The way the scrolls were designed, they would only work _once_ before they would be rendered useless. There were storage seals that allowed recurring use, but those seals were fundamentally different from the ones inscribed on store-bought scrolls. It was essentially a money making scheme, one that worked all too well considering nobody took the time to try and learn the very much obscure art of fūinjutsu and write their own seals.

It seemed Konohamaru wasn't finished just yet though, and next he pulled out a fairly large sized tog bag, zipping it open to reveal a bunch of different ingredients, ingredients I recognised almost instantly. Udon seemed to recognise them as well, and his voice was the one to break through the small silence that had ensued moments before. "These are all the ingredients needed to make a chilli-pepper bomb."

' _Of epic proportions_ ' went unsaid, because it was quite clear from the quantity of each ingredient he had that the size of the bomb would be a lot larger than the ones we had made once before on another of the Sarutobi's eventful get-togethers. The thought had me simultaneously nervous for the potential consequences of setting off something _this_ big, and giddy with excitement for the exact same reason. Eventually resignation set in, and a small grin appeared beneath my mask, my voice laced with eager anticipation. "We're going to get into so much trouble for this."

Konohamaru's smirk turned sinister then, and he chuckled softly as his shadowed gaze swiveled between myself and Udon. "A necessary sacrifice for a little bit of sweet revenge on a certain closet pervert. So, you in Udon?"

The bespectacled boy seemed to think on it for a moment, but considering his two friends were already participating, and that he'd likely get dragged into it regardless, he seemed to be resigned to it just like I was. It drew a short chuckle from me, and Udon seemed to realise he wasn't going to have much say in the matter either. For all intents and purposes, Konohamaru might as well have just phrased the question as a statement instead.

Nevertheless, I'd be lying if I said these things we did with Konohamaru were never fun. Despite the inevitable trouble that would follow, it was well worth it for the laughs. "So, first we need to finish the chilli-pepper bomb, then…"

* * *

 _ **How about a steaming cup of hot chocolate with some cream, baby marshmallows and a dash of cinnamon sprinkled over-top for your thoughts...**_

 _ **Hopefully the image of that warm beverage is enough to bribe a review out of you! Please give me some feedback, I really appreciate it and take everything you guys say to heart.**_

 _ **I'd also just like to thank a guest reviewer by the name of Lazy love. You gave me a few good ideas to think about, and I'd like to use a few of them!**_

 _ **That's all for me guys, time to bundle beneath my blankets with an aforementioned beverage and slurp my way into heaven!**_


	10. Kakashi POV I

_**Hey guys, managed to write this one up relatively fast. It's also a bit of a special chapter, in the sense that it's all in Kakashi's POV... it was an idea I got from guest reader Lazy love, and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! I hope you all enjoy delving into the mind of Kakashi... it's a scary place haha! By the way, we've reached 300 story follows, so that's cool!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _Kakashi POV I_

* * *

The tweeting and chirping of avians all around filled the quiet of the bright summer's afternoon day. A gentle breeze rolled through the air, bringing with it the sweet scent of nature. Children played while adults worked, but everyone held a certain level of contentment in the familiarity of it all. It was a kind of day well-known to the inhabitants of Fire Country. A testament to the peace the Elemental Nations had been in for quite some time now.

Kakashi sighed softly as he turned the page in his favourite volume of the Icha Icha series, Daddy's Home. His favourite due to the fact that it was his son who'd bought it for him. It held a level of sentimental value that none of his other books could ever even hope to match. Even the special edition he'd gotten signed by Jiraiya himself. It drew a soft smile to his mouth hidden beneath his mask.

He turned the page again, not having read a word for the past fifteen minutes as he continued to turn page after page. His body was on autopilot, keeping up the illusion of reading for the effect of making him look busy. With being busy (or pretending to) came the added benefit of people not wanting to disturb him. Not that that's what he wanted now. He was doing it more out of habit than anything.

Fact of the matter was, he _wasn't_ busy. Or not in the conventional sense at least. More lost in thought would be appropriate. He shifted his position on the branch he was lounging on, angling his gaze down below to the form of his son sitting cross legged in the tree's silhouette. His face held an intense look of concentration, and Kakashi could feel the boy's chakra stirring within, slowly but surely starting to feel more and more like the lightning nature he was training.

Kakashi smiled proudly, marvelling at the progress Shiro had made in the last month. Nature manipulation was a jōnin skill for a reason, something which took a great deal of time. Even so, his son was tackling it like everything else he did: with a keen intellect just like his own, and a passion he could only have inherited from his mother. Kakashi banished the lewd thought as soon as it ran through his mind, not quite sure how to feel about that time of his life. Just like every other time he thought about that night of heated passion however, he squashed it and buried it deep, continuing on as if nothing was amiss.

He focused back down on his son, and his keen sense of smell was easily able to pick up on the distinctly salty aroma of sweat. He glanced down at his wrist, the absence of a watch going right over his head as he realised they'd been here for quite some time now. Shiro hadn't taken a break since they'd arrived, only pausing in his training to adjust his seating and keep himself within the shade of the tree. Glancing down at his wrist once more, he stood to his feet and snapped his book shut, placing it into the pouch at his lower back.

He dropped to the ground in complete silence, finding Shiro already gazing up at him from behind his sweaty fringe, the silver locks sticking softly to his forehead. He found his son's eyes holding a certain amount of confusion. "Are we leaving already? It's only been—"

"Six hours? You're exactly right," Kakashi interrupted with an eye smile, crouching down onto his haunches and giving Shiro's slick hair a good-natured ruffle. His son for his part simply rolled his eyes, releasing a shallow breath and seeming to finally realise how long he'd been out here.

A deep grumble echoed around the clearing then, breaking the silence as well as Kakashi's perfectly schooled features. He chuckled into the back of his hand, ruffling his son's hair again as the boy shot him a look of embarrassment. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hungry son."

Shiro folded his arms childishly, reminding Kakashi that while his son was mature and beyond intelligent for his age, he was still only eight. He was still a child. He was growing up too fast however; despite his small stature, that much was obvious. " _Ha ha_ , what a keen sense of observation you've got there. They don't call you one of the elite for nothing."

Kakashi eye smiled as his son's sarcasm filled the air, bringing a hand up to push at the back of his ear as he leaned towards Shiro. "What's that? Did I just hear you say that you _don't_ want to go out to eat tonight? That you've actually been begging for _another_ helping of ration bars?"

The widening of his son's eyes and subsequent sputtering as the boy jumped to his feet with a frantic expression was well worth it, and he bit down on the triumphant chuckle that was threatening to spill from his throat.

"W-What? No, not at all!" Shiro swept around to behind Kakashi and started shoving him tentatively in the direction of the village, leaping onto Kakashi's back as soon as the man started moving forward on his own. "I was _actually_ saying that I think we should head over to Yakiniku Q for some steak. We haven't had a stop over there for quite a while."

Kakashi threaded his arms through his son's legs and silently thanked the heavens that Shiro had been cursed with the same small build he had had when he was younger. It meant that piggybacks like this were still on the cards for some time to come. It brought a smile to his face as Shiro chatted on about his latest misadventure with Konohamaru, detailing their latest attempt on Lord Third's life as if it was a normal occurrence. Of which it was.

He thought back to the punishment Lord Third had doled out after their most recent incident with the fireworks and chilli-pepper bombs. The three boys in question had been forced to do hard labour helping with admin in and around the Hokage's office, acting as delivery boys for scrolls and documents, as well as the occasional cup of tea or coffee and lunch.

Suffice to say the punishment would keep them down for a bit, but never out completely. The young Sarutobi kid always came up with something new to stir up trouble. In all honesty though, the sight of Ebisu in Princess Gale boxers and a pair of fluffy bunny slippers, hacking up phlegm after being subjected to a healthy dose of chilli-pepper was well worth it. It had him anticipating their next master plan with the giddiness of a schoolgirl.

Kakashi adjusted Shiro on his back before whipping out Icha Icha Daddy's Home and managing to read it even while carrying his son at the same time. It was an ability he'd mastered many years ago when his son first became old enough for a piggyback. He'd had years to perfect his form, and by now it was nothing more than a well honed reflex.

Thinking of well honed reflexes, now would be a good time to keep testing one of his son's. Kakashi momentarily placed his book back in its pouch before pulling out a blindfold, holding it up to his son's face and waving it tauntingly. "Think you've still got enough energy?"

It didn't take more than a split second for the material to be pulled from his fingers, listening as Shiro fastened it around his own head. His son tapped out a morse coded message on the top of his head that he was ready, and Kakashi pulled Icha Icha out once again, his eye subtly scanning the environment around them with a practised ease. "Ten metres, three o'clock."

The distinct sound of sniffing filled Kakashi's ears, and he waited patiently as his son sorted through the sensory information.

"Male, civilian. Not a threat."

"Seven metres, dead ahead and closing."

More sniffing.

"Male, shinobi. Scent suggests Nara clan member." There was a short pause as he tapped out a quick 'wait' on top of Kakashi's head, the target moving past them. "Dragging of feet confirms initial assumption."

"Remember, this is a _scent_ tracking exercise," Kakashi chastised lazily, failing miserably at keeping the amusement out of his voice. "Though I commend your ingenuity. Good use of your other available senses. Moving on however… four metres, ten o'clock."

More sniffing, followed by a short pause.

"Hmm... female, uh… canine?"

" _Canine_?! Who said that?!"

Kakashi's eye widened in horror as he quickly took to the rooftops. He could feel as Shiro shifted in confusion, and he looked back up to his son as he gingerly lifted up one half of the blindfold. "Close, but not quite. I wouldn't repeat that too loudly however. I highly doubt the current head of the Inuzuka clan appreciated being called, for lack of a better term, a _bitch_."

His son's eye widened comically, and Kakashi gently patted his son's leg before dropping back down to ground level, far away from their previous position. "I think that's enough for today. What do you say we head straight to Yakiniku Q?"

Shiro still seemed to be a little speechless, but his stomach chose that moment to growl softly, giving Kakashi the answer he needed. Icha Icha in hand once again, the pair of father and son lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Kakashi regarded the small Academy leaflet sitting before him with trepidation, a multitude of conflicting feelings warring within. He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning, stealing a glance at the door to his son's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar just like it always was, and if Kakashi strained his ears enough and applied a fine amount of chakra to his aural organs, he could hear the faint breaths of his son as he got changed for another day at the Academy.

He drew his gaze back down to the form, his eyes tracing the heading at the top of the page: 'Parent consent form—early graduation.'

Those five little words were causing him a great deal of grief. The concept of the early graduation program had been revamped following the catastrophe that ensued with one Itachi Uchiha. Approval was required by both parent and the Academy instructor of the child, and a compulsory psyche evaluation by a qualified Yamanaka was to be carried out. This approval happened halfway through the Academy year, so that if early graduation was approved, the student would have ample time to prepare the higher grade material not yet covered.

His thoughts lingered on his former and final Anbu trainee. Itachi Uchiha never failed to dredge up feelings of failure, guilt and betrayal. It always gave Kakashi pause, allowing the minutest inkling of irrational fear to creep in, his mind insisting that it had somehow been _his_ fault for the young Uchiha's mental breakdown. If that was the case, could he somehow cause someone else to suffer the same fate? His eye unconsciously flicked to his son's door, but just like that, the feeling was gone.

Kakashi massaged the back of his neck as he forcibly diverted his thoughts and contemplated this latest development. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd always realised that this day would come.

His son was intelligent, immensely so. He possessed a keen intellect, dare he say only just subpar with that of a Nara's. It was an intellect not unlike his own. He analysed situations with a deadly efficiency, and while he was logical in his approach to things, he was also flexible enough to change his way of thinking if it was so required.

He was sharp and witty, something he'd definitely inherited from his dashing father, Kakashi easily admitted to himself. He was also a fast learner, grasping concepts quickly and adapting them to his needs if he felt it would help him achieve whatever the end goal was more efficiently.

Kakashi could keep the list going and going, but truthfully he felt he was failing at making an _objective_ assessment of his son's skills and abilities. He couldn't help it though. Shiro was his son, and even if everything he did was _only_ ten times better than any of the other kids at the Academy, in Kakashi's eyes he would always be at the least one hundred times better.

Oh if his ten-year-old self could see him now... he had once been the epitome of rules and regulations. After his father had taken his own life, Kakashi had embodied the pinnacle of shinobi conduct as he stewed in his own bitterness, floundering in the wake of shame left by his father.

Then Obito had come along and slowly started chipping away at the wall he'd put up. While Kakashi had been the epitome of rules and regulations, Obito had occupied the opposite end of that spectrum. It had grated on Kakashi's every last nerve. But in the end, Obito had opened his eyes to the truth: Those who disobeyed the rules are scum. But those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum.

It was extremely brief, but Kakashi found himself feeling happier than ever after they'd successfully rescued Rin, even at the loss of his own eye. But then Obito had died. That brief moment of happiness was crushed instantly, and all the walls Obito had slowly been wearing down were built right back up. Not long after that Rin followed, and at Kakashi's own hands to boot.

And then the last person Kakashi ever expected to die, the one person Kakashi thought would live forever, was taken away from him too. Minato-sensei had been the last shred of family Kakashi had left. Kushina to some extent as well. And they'd both been ripped away in a night of unspeakable terror. It had broken him. More than he'd ever care to admit.

His walls had been crushed, buried beneath a mountain of its own rubble. He'd found himself in a downward spiral. He'd hit rock bottom, but while he thought that that meant the only place left to go was up, he'd been wrong and somehow descended further beyond. His life had become forfeit as he spearheaded his Anbu career with a death wish he hoped would come true.

But then that had all changed when he'd had a gurgling infant plunged into his life. The very creation of his downward spiral had breathed life into him once again. Shiro had been the perpetual light in Kakashi's never ending void of darkness, _still was_ the perpetual light in his life. It gave Kakashi a reason to be just that extra bit careful when he went out on a mission. To check his supply pouches and weapons caches at least one more time before walking off into battle. It gave Kakashi a reason to _want_ to come home. To _need_ to come home.

If Kakashi dug deep enough into his own feelings and thought about it honestly, he was scared. With Shiro out there, Kakashi wouldn't be around all the time to protect him. He wouldn't be around to keep Shiro safe. He could almost feel the unbearable worry he'd have to endure as he waited to see if his son would make it home or not after a mission. The thought of it alone was causing his heart rate to spike uncomfortably.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed softly, slowing his heart rate back down to normal. He couldn't think like that. Hell, he himself had been out of the Academy at the age of five already. And while he may have hit a few speed bumps along the way, he had survived. Because in the end, that was what shinobi did. They endured.

He had to have more faith in his son. He had to give him the trust he deserved. Kakashi had taught Shiro most everything he knew. And while there was still an endless amount of things Kakashi would continue to impart unto his son, he needed to be confident in the fact that Shiro was ready for this, as much as Kakashi didn't want him to be. As much as he wanted his son to stay the cute little boy that he was, the one that would look up at him with wonder and raise his arms as he asked for a piggyback, he was growing up. It was time Kakashi recognised that fact and embraced it.

Looking back down at the leaflet, Kakashi grabbed the pen off the table and brought it down towards the dotted line. He halted his movements a few milimetres from the page however, the pen hovering ominously.

He supposed it couldn't hurt if he called in a favour or two. He was sure he still had a number of those lying around for all the service he'd done for the village. A favour here and a favour there, and then he'd definitely feel a lot better about sending his son out into the world.

He nodded to himself before bringing pen to page and signing his name, the deafening click of the pen echoing around the kitchen. He stared down at the form and his signature at the bottom, nodding to himself silently. He had to believe he was making the right decision. He didn't want to be the kind of father who held his son back, even if the reason was the good kind of selfish. All he could do now was trust in his son. 'I trust you Shiro. I always have, and I always will.'

Kakashi slipped out of his chair as he left the pen atop the signed leaflet, silently strolling through the apartment until he came to a stop at the bathroom, leaning casually against the door frame. He folded his arms and watched as his son went about finishing his morning routine with toothbrush in hand. Kakashi had applied all his skills as a trained Anbu captain while stalking into his position now, so it came as no surprise that his son still had no idea of his presence.

He decided to take advantage of that fact and gave himself this time to just watch his son. His thoughts eventually strayed back to Shiro's first day at the Academy, watching from this exact same position as his son had prepared himself for the day ahead. While he hadn't grown all that much in height, there was no doubt that he _had_ grown. Was _still_ growing in fact.

Looking at him now, he was wearing his white short-sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved black undershirt; a pair of navy blue shorts that stopped just above his knees; bandages starting from just above his ankles, winding down into a pair of navy blue sandals. His mask was hanging around his neck, ready to be pulled up over his face as soon as he was finished brushing his teeth. His inherited silver hair was sticking out in messy spikes with a few stray strands beginning to obscure his right eye, and while Kakashi's gravitated towards the left, Shiro's gravitated towards the right.

The clothes might have changed, his hair might have grown, his son had even gotten a little taller, if only slightly… the fact remained that Shiro was still his son. His expression softened as his earlier thoughts reiterated their previous notion: his son was growing up. While the thought made him sad, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of inexplicable pride. Despite his initial misgivings, he'd somehow managed to raise a baby into the young boy that stood before him now. And he'd done a bang up job if he had to say so himself.

He wondered if he'd made his own dad proud. If his dad—Shiro's would-be grandfather—would've been proud of the man he'd become. If his dad would've been proud of the man Shiro _made_ him want to be. If his dad would've been proud of his grandson.

It's strange, but while he finds himself wondering about his dad's opinion, he's more interested in what Minato-sensei would've thought.

He's suddenly filled with shame as he thinks of his sensei, moreover his sensei's son. How he hadn't done anything to make the kid's life any easier as he was burdened to live with a demon hanging over his head. He was the village pariah in every sense of the word. He was ignored and avoided, driving him to extreme lengths in order to get attention, the good kind or the bad.

In the beginning, it had been too much for Kakashi. His wounds had still been too deep and too fresh, and one look at little Naruto was too much of a reminder of Minato-sensei. It had only served to chip away a little more each time at Kakashi's waning sanity. The solution had been simple enough though: he'd just avoid his sensei's son too. That way he wouldn't need a constant reminder of those caring blue eyes that had given Kakashi more than he could ever possibly hope to repay.

Then he'd had a son of his own, and things had changed. And while that should have made him more empathetic, more inclined to _want_ to help his sensei's son out, he'd hesitated, ultimately deciding against it. He was ashamed of himself for it, but he hadn't wanted to burst the perfect yet fragile bubble he'd found himself in. Just him and his son, kicking ass and taking names (i.e. changing nappies and not starving to death). He didn't want anything to potentially compromise the normalcy he'd found himself in.

But he was going to make it right. He owed it to Minato-sensei, to look out for his son while he himself could not. And he had the perfect opportunity presenting itself in the form of this year's Academy graduating class. Minato-sensei's son was twelve now, due to graduate at the end of this year. And by hook or by crook, Kakashi was going to make sure he was the boy's sensei.

He'd already spoken to Shiro about signing himself up for a genin squad, and his son had been all for it. In fact, Shiro had wondered why it'd taken Kakashi so long to decide to take on a team of his own. Needless to say that with his son's easy acceptance and permission, he found himself quite excited with the prospect. He would make sure to do right by little Naruto. He _would_ make things right.

A sort of peacefulness washed over him, and he continued to just watch his son, releasing a small sigh of content. His son's eyes finally peered at him through the reflection in the mirror, a look of confusion on his face as he pulled the toothbrush from his mouth. "Wha's up wif you?"

Kakashi's eye closed in an all too familiar eye smile, his peaceful expression never leaving his face. His son spat out the remaining toothpaste, gargling some water in his mouth before turning around to face him with a towel in hand. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You look weirder than usual."

Shiro's words were drowned out by Kakashi's current thoughts however, and how he _really_ just wanted to give his son a hug. He advanced then with arms opened wide, same eye smile on his face, unwittingly giving himself a somewhat crazed look. His son made several attempts to escape the bathroom, but in the end they all proved futile. Kakashi held his struggling son securely in his arms, hugging him for all he was worth, eye smile never leaving his face.

"Ugh, _dad_ … this is _not_ cool."

* * *

 _ **Ice-cold double-thick milkshake with chocolate ants sprinkled over top for your thoughts?**_

 _ **What's your favourite flavour milkshake? Mine's strawberry!**_


	11. Hyūga hospitality

_**Hey guys, if this chapter feels a bit inadequate like I think it does, I'd like to apologise in advance, I'll explain at the end of this chapter. Most of this chapter was written with the Lion King playing in the background. It'll make sense in a bit. Hope you find it somewhat enjoyable!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _Hyūga hospitality_

* * *

I continued through the monotonous motions of brushing my teeth, making sure to get the bristles in between every nook and cranny. I was currently brushing to the tune of a song that was stuck deep in the recesses of my brain, and I couldn't for the life of me get it out. It was an ear worm like no other, so I'd decided to try embrace it and brush my teeth to the rhythm of it. 'In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight… in the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight… a-weema-weh a-weema-weh a-weema-weh…'

I groaned inwardly between choruses. This wasn't working. This song was _killing_ me. I'd heard the only way to get a song that was stuck in your head, well, _unstuck_ , was to listen to it. But considering that this song didn't actually exist, it looked like I'd be doomed to have it stuck in there forever. The worst part of it was that I only really knew the chorus and the first verse, so it was even more annoying than it should be. I groaned inwardly again. I needed to finish up with my brushing, maybe I could find another way to get this song out of my head.

A soft sigh suddenly drew my attention, and it was a testament to my budding shinobi skills (or how engrossed with the song I was) that I didn't jump in fright. It was further a testament to Kakashi's shinobi skills (again, I blame the stupid song) that I hadn't noticed him until he'd given himself away. I could only imagine how long he'd possibly been standing there. The question of 'why' was on the tip of my tongue, and I pulled my toothbrush from my mouth, looking up at Kakashi in confusion. "Wha's up wif you?"

The sentence came out more than a little garbled around all the toothpaste and saliva in my mouth, and at Kakashi's lack of answer, I could only gather he hadn't understood what I'd said. I spat out the remaining toothpaste before rinsing my mouth and drying it quickly with the hand towel, looking back up at Kakashi. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You look weirder than usual."

And it was true. Kakashi was just eye smiling at me, his expression frozen in place. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he wasn't breathing. He seemed to be in his own little world, and there was a strange gleam in his eye that I couldn't quite place. His eye suddenly focused again, and my eyes widened a fraction as Kakashi's arms opened wide, his feet slowly advancing towards me. 'Uh-oh.'

This couldn't be good. I couldn't be certain, but something was telling me that I needed to get out of here, and I needed to do it _now_. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I dropped the towel in my hand and tried to sidestep my father, but I was nowhere near fast enough. Kakashi seemed to grab a hold of me with an ease that should've annoyed me. I struggled against his tight grip for a few seconds until I realised what was happening. He pulled me closer and squeezed me in a hug, my struggles dying down as all I could manage then was a roll of the eyes. "Ugh, _dad_ … this is _not_ cool."

Kakashi 'hmmd' softly, his eye popping open to look down at me. "Can a father not just give his son a hug because he feels like it?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Well yeah, but I'm already ten minutes late for school."

Kakashi suddenly put me down and folded his arms across his chest, looking down at me with an almost chastising look. _Almost_. "Now Shiro, what have I said about being late for school?"

I rolled my eyes again. Man, I've been doing that a lot this morning. "Always be at the _very_ least fifteen minutes late for a normal school day." Seeing that he was still looking down at me expectantly, I continued. "But on Monday's, always be at the very least thirty minutes late. Weekends just aren't as long as they should be, so we have to extend them as far as possible," I droned back, repeating verbatim the family rule he'd insisted upon. "Happiness?"

Kakashi gave me an eye smile then, unfolding his arms and ruffling my hair. "Happiness," he agreed. "Now, walk along very slowly and go pack your bag. I'll fumble around with your lunch for another five minutes or so. Then you should be good and late."

I mock saluted Kakashi, even going so far as to exit the bathroom in slow motion. My ears barely caught the soft muttering of Kakashi's voice as I turned into my bedroom. "That's my boy…"

* * *

I ambled slowly through the streets of the village as I made my way towards the Academy building, my hands stuffed lazily into my pockets. 'A-weema-weh a-weema-weh a-weema-weh…' I'd unsuccessfully managed to get the song out of my head, and I was now humming it on my way to class as the words repeated and repeated _and repeated_ in my head. Maybe I could get it stuck in someone else's head during my day. That would make this torture I was currently going through more bearable. Misery loves company and all that.

I turned my thoughts elsewhere for the moment as I past by one of the parks I frequented when it was weekend. Just before I'd left home, Kakashi had given me the signed early graduation leaflet, and said piece of paper was now metaphorically burning a hole in the back of my bag.

It was sort of like a symbol, signifying that the events I remembered from the canon Naruto-verse were slowly going to start snapping into place soon. Assuming I hadn't changed certain things too drastically. It was exactly halfway through my third Academy year. Six months of this year had come and gone, with another six months still to go. The Rookie Nine as I knew them were all in this year's graduating class. If I played things right, I'd end up graduating along with them. What that would mean for the three teams that would pass was still a largely unknown factor, but I had to get that far first.

I had a total of six months now to get my skills up to par and to work through an accelerated curriculum in addition to my current one. It wasn't going to be easy, but I'd been working hard for it since the day I'd taken my second-first breath, and I was ready to tackle it head on like everything else. I nodded to myself resolutely. Kakashi wouldn't have signed the form if he didn't believe I could somehow accomplish this. That being said, I had all the confirmation I needed to show these people just what a Hatake was made of.

I strolled into the Academy grounds, passing by the lone swing hanging on the tree by the entrance gate and proceeding on to my class. I slid the door open and was unsurprised to find the rest of the class still very much enjoying themselves. Peers chatted animatedly with each other, and I could see Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi chatting together, the orange haired girl currently in my seat. Yamada sensei was sitting at his table with an open book, his reading glasses hanging on the edge of his nose.

As soon as the door had slid open and the rest of the class became alerted to my presence, a collective groan wafted around the room, everyone sighing in disappointment. I smirked to myself as Yamada rose from his seat, the sound of his book snapping shut cutting clearly over the dull groans of the rest of the students. "Okay class, admin period is over. Can you all please move back to your seats and take out your maths books."

I stifled a small chuckle as I watched students move back to their seats. Once Yamada had come to realise that I'd be showing up late for class and disrupting his first lesson _everyday_ , he'd endeavoured to do something about it. I don't remember when exactly it happened, but he'd timed me at some point during my first year at the Academy, cataloguing just how late I came each day. Even if I was notorious for coming late, I was consistent to the minute. I blamed the perfectionist side of me, but I'd planned my morning routine down to a tee.

Yamada quickly came to realise that too however, so he'd adapted his class times slightly. He allowed what he called an 'admin' period at the beginning of each day for the students to do whatever they wanted. Then when I arrived, class would continue thereafter as per normal. It was a strange way of dealing with the problem, but it worked nonetheless. The amount of time we usually ended up wasting everyday I'd shown up late and disrupted the class was mostly equivalent to the admin period he'd created. So I guess in a way it was an efficient use of time.

I knew he already barely tolerated my tardiness because it was kind of an ingrained thing. I was glad we were on the same page in that regard. But it was because of that _toleration_ that was barely hanging by a thread, that I didn't dare show up any later. I didn't feel like incurring his wrath and being submitted to lines on the chalkboard for hours after school everyday. I just didn't have the energy to waste on something like that, especially when I'd much rather be at home procrastinating the homework he'd have given for that day instead.

I pulled my bag off my back and took out the signed leaflet from Kakashi, walking to Yamada's desk and catching his eyes as I stepped forward. "Morning sensei. I'm just returning that form you handed us a few days ago."

His eyes widened a fraction as he quickly perused the form, no doubt a little surprised to find it signed. There hadn't been a single person to utilise the early graduation system since the Uchiha Massacre. It must've come as quite a shock to see someone actually returning one of the forms that had become something of a formality over the years. He'd usually hand the forms out, and a week later when they were due, none would be returned.

He eventually nodded his head, a tight smile pulling at his lips. "Yes, of course. Thank you Shiro."

I nodded my own head, walking back and sliding into my now empty seat. I glanced to my right at Hanabi, but found her staring with a somewhat subdued look back at the form I'd just deposited on the teacher's desk. I gave her an odd look. "What's the matter Hanabi? Do you want me to go hand your form in for you?"

Hanabi and I had spoken about it quite a bit when Yamada had first handed the letters out. The both of us had been working hard at the Academy. We were the top students in class, and it was safe to say without a touch of arrogance that we were leagues above our peers. We'd agreed that we would take the early graduation test together, because even with the 'Itachi Uchiha' stigma hanging over early graduations, our fathers would surely be able to see that we were more than capable enough and ready for it.

Hanabi turned to look at me then, and she gave me a sad smile, shaking her head softly. "Sorry Shiro, but it looks like I won't be taking the test with you." My expression deflated a little, and she continued. "My father is impressed with my progress. It's the happiest I've seen him in a while when he receives praise on my behalf from the Academy. But he believes that it's not quite my time yet."

I sighed softly, pulling out a pen and spinning it between my fingers. Well that sucked. I was hoping Hanabi and I could've stuck together just like we had here at the Academy. It was slightly daunting to know that I'd be tackling graduation without a familiar face. While Konohamaru and his friends were also Hanabi's friends, it had just been me and her from the beginning. We'd struck up something of an unlikely partnership, the top shinobi and kunoichi of the class respectively. I could only imagine how she must've felt. She'd sounded so excited a few days ago when we'd been discussing the possibilities of sensei and future missions we might end up doing together as a team.

I didn't want her to be sad though. She was my best friend, and naturally I didn't want this to bring her down. She had to stay strong like I knew she was. I put on my best eye smile and poked her in the arm with the back of my pen, grabbing her attention. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. I'll just have to keep a spot open for you on _our_ team when you do graduate."

Yamada's booming voice suddenly echoed around the room as class began, the sound of his white chalk scratching against the blackboard filling any silent gaps in between his speaking. I faced forward then, holding my pinky out to her as discreetly as I could. "Deal?"

I whispered softly as Yamada began drawing triangles over the board, and I could see Hanabi shaking her head while trying to fight from keeping a smile off her face. "You're such a weirdo," she whispered back, something she never failed to remind me of as often as she could. She grasped my pinky in her own though, completing the small promise. "Deal."

I focused my eyes forward at the blackboard that was quickly being filled with work, my ears listening intently. I glanced down however as a small piece of paper slid over to my side of the desk a few seconds later, my hands already unfolding the small letter to read the message from Hanabi: 'Sparring at my house later?'

I picked up my pen and wrote back an affirmative, smiling at the prospect. They had nice training grounds at the Hyūga compound, and sparring with Hanabi was always a good way to work on my evasion skills, something I could always improve on. She fought with an intensity that could become quite scary, especially when her fingers were visibly glowing with chakra. It was a _great_ motivation to not get hit. I shivered at the memory of having my tenketsu forcibly closed by her fearsome taijutsu, the feeling not at all a welcome one. Yeah, a little bit of evasion practice might be a good idea.

* * *

I stood on somewhat shaky feet as sweat dripped freely down the side of my face, my muscles aching, though taut in anticipation. My breaths came out in shallow hitches, my lungs desperately begging for more oxygen as I stared across at my sparring partner. Hanabi herself was breathing just as raggedly, if not a little more so, strands of her dark brown hair matted against her forehead. She knelt forward on a single knee, one hand grounded to keep herself steady as she stared at me through a single eye, the other closed shut in exhaustion.

I swallowed thickly, greedily taking in a few more breaths as I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead in a useless attempt at clearing away some of the sweat. "So, are you ready for another round? We can call it quits whenever you want..."

She regarded me through slightly narrowed eyes as my challenging words drifted across the small space between us, her own hand coming up to part several unruly strands of slick hair from her forehead. She shifted unsteadily, forcing herself back onto both feet as she gave me a defiant smirk. "And what makes you think… that _I_ need to call it quits?"

My mouth opened as I readied a retort, though I paused as Hanabi's eyes soon drifted to a spot over my head, her posture straightening even in her breathless state.

"Father…"

Ah. It was Hiashi. Hanabi had dropped out of her fighting stance as soon as her father had shown, so I took that as my own cue, dropping down onto the floor, my legs well and truly spent. A couple minutes of rest and I'd be able to stand again, but right now I just needed to relax. I leaned back on my hands, craning my head upside down as I stared back up into the face of Hiashi, giving him a breathless eye smile. "Evening sir."

The man's face remained impassive as he gave me a nod of acknowledgment, his hands characteristically linked beneath his long sleeves. His gaze travelled back towards his daughter, and he nodded to her as well, his expression morphing into something resembling satisfaction. "I believe that is enough training for the day, Hanabi."

She bowed her head softly then, giving her father that same tight lipped expression she always wore when she was around her clan. It saddened me a little to see her become so stiff and rigid whenever she was in his presence. It was clear that their relationship was somewhat strained, but I knew it had a lot to do with the death of both Hiashi's wife and his brother, as well as the pressure on Hanabi to become a strong heir to the clan.

I usually tried my best to help her relax and forget about the expectations her clan had for her. I sighed softly, finally having regained most of my breath. Oxygen was now filling my lungs at a much more subdued pace, and I wiped a hand across my forehead again—

"Will you be staying for dinner then?"

It took me a few seconds to realise that Hiashi was actually speaking to me, and I craned my head back again in confusion, still not quite believing it. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Will you be staying for dinner then?"

The sentence was repeated as monotone as before, and I'd have sworn he'd used some kind of playback device to get his voice to remain so stoic. I blinked a few times at the question, shaking my head as words unconsciously stumbled from my mouth. "I'm sorry sir, but I wouldn't want to be late getting back home, I'm sure—"

I cut myself off at the slight widening of Hiashi's eyes, the barest hints of disbelief present on his face. I backtracked, thinking back to my words, my own eyes widening as the words 'wouldn't want to be _late_ ' echoed hauntingly in the back of my mind.

Well, that certainly was… cause for disbelief, even on the face of Hiashi Hyūga himself. I can't believe I'd just said that. But the bluntness of Hiashi's question coupled with his unnerving stare had had my mouth moving before my oxygen-deprived brain could catch up. I swallowed down my embarrassment, my gaze discreetly flicking to Hanabi and the thinly veiled hope twinkling in her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, my eyes closing of their own accord as I looked back towards Hiashi. "So uh, what's for supper?"

* * *

I fingered the traditional Hyūga robes that were clinging to my body, the loose fitting kimono feeling altogether strange. I'd never worn anything like this in my life before, and the way that it didn't allow me to move completely freely was a little disconcerting. It was light though, and incredibly airy, something that made wearing it incredibly comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. There were breezes in places I wasn't quite used to having breezes in.

I glanced around the guest room I'd been directed towards in order to shower and get changed into something more appropriate. The room was incredibly bland, consisting of off-white and soft cream colours. There was a single landscaped picture hanging above the double bed I was sitting on, with a tall mirror on the wall adjacent to the large window. It reminded me a little of back home, though even Kakashi had done better at livening up our apartment.

A terse knock echoed around the room as the outline of someone became visible behind the door to the room, succeeding in interrupting my thoughts. I dropped to the floor in complete silence and padded over, sliding it open and failing to keep my eyes from widening ever so slightly. "It's you again."

A blatant look of indifference greeted my words, and Neji made no motion to suggest he'd even recognised me from the few times I'd seen him around the Hyūga compound. He was dressed in robes almost identical to mine, though he had white bandage wrapped around his forehead, no doubt to cover the seal hidden beneath. His hands were at his sides, and he turned then, beginning his walk in the opposite direction without a word.

I guessed that following him was the reason he'd come in the first place, so I slid the door closed behind me and matched his pace, two steps for every one of his. He was quite a bit taller than me, or rather, I was quite a bit _smaller_ than he was. Granted he was a good four years older than me, but the height difference was quite noticeable.

The silence was killing me though, and I cleared my throat as we turned another corner, moving a little faster so that I was almost at his side. "So, are you going to be eating with us?"

He glanced at me ever so slightly out the corner of his eye before looking forward again, the barest hint of a scowl creeping up his features. "I am a member of the Hyūga's branch family, and as such I am not _permitted_ to dine with the main family."

The bitterness in his words was unmistakable, and even if I hadn't known about Neji's views of the Hyūga customs, it would have been clear as day to me. It seemed that despite the emotionless and stoic exterior he usually put up, when it came to this subject in particular, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"It is my fate," he suddenly voiced, the fact that he was continuing to speak momentarily shocking me. "As a member of the branch family, my existence will forever be overshadowed by the main house. Nothing more than a caged bird…"

I winced a little at the venom in his voice, and my ears barely caught his last sentence, his voice a fading whisper. It was quite sad really, the segregation that existed within the Hyūga clan. I could understand the need for protection of the Byakugan, but the end didn't justify the means in this case. It was decades of tradition that wouldn't be easy to reverse or remedy if the time ever came, the kind of change which nobody seemed eager to start.

He suddenly stopped, his hand extending to the door in front of us, and I gathered we'd finally made it to the dining room. I looked back up to Neji to find him looking at me with disinterest. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again.

Should I say something? I know whatever I said here wouldn't make much of a difference. Changing Neji's view on life was going to be Naruto's job, not mine. The 'genius' had to be bested by the 'deadlast' to show him firsthand that he was wrong. But still, for a child to be as bitter and cynical as this… the older, much more mature part of me couldn't stand it.

I put a hand on the door, the action leading Neji to believe his job was done as he turned on his feet and began walking away. I cleared my throat to get his attention though, watching as he stopped mid step, his head tilted so that he could watch me through the corner of his eye. "For what it's worth, I think you're wrong. Fate might have dealt you a hand you didn't want, but it's up to what you decide to do with it that counts… _that's_ destiny. _That's_ what matters."

I didn't wait to see if he'd turn around and say something, or if he'd even acknowledge me beyond the fact that I was just his little cousin's friend. It was probably better that he didn't get a chance to respond. At least this way, he'd be forced to think about it for a bit, the words undoubtedly ringing around in his head. I'd gotten into his head whether he'd admit it or not, and whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

I banished it from my thoughts as I made my way to the table, Hanabi, Hiashi, and surprisingly enough even Hinata already seated and waiting patiently in silence. I'd never actually been introduced to Hinata yet, despite how often I came over to the compound. An incredibly strange case of our paths never once crossing each other. I'd never really noticed until now.

I stopped at the table beside the open seat on Hanabi's right, bowing slightly to show some respect (Kakashi's barebone etiquette lessons shining through). Hiashi was at the head of the table with Hinata seated opposite her sister. The silence was palpable though, and I was desperate to break it, nodding to everyone in turn. "Evening sir, Hanabi, Hanabi's sister. Thanks for inviting me to supper."

Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement, his head turning as he proceeded to call out to a branch member located towards the back of the room, the two conversing in hushed whispers.

"Excuse me, um—"

My eyes snapped to Hinata as she spoke, her lavender eyes watching me as she smiled softly. "—it is nice to finally meet Hanabi's best friend from the Academy. P-Please, call me Hinata."

I smiled back in her direction, giving her a smile reminiscent of those given by Kakashi. I was surprised to find Hinata actually speaking to me. From what I could remember, she'd never really been all that outspoken, and she never went out of her way to initiate conversations. I suppose there was also the fact that I was only an eight year old, so it was a lot easier for her to just be herself without the thought of being judged.

Hiashi's conversation with the branch member had not been idle though, and food was soon being served. My compliments went out to the chef, because the food smelt incredible. I grabbed my chopsticks and zeroed in on my food before glancing around the table at the unusual quiet. Everyone was staring at me, though as soon as I glanced up they all quickly carried on eating. I inwardly cursed. I hadn't thought about the complications of eating when I'd agreed to dinner earlier. That was bad forethought on my part. 'Shit—'

"Hanabi tells me that you will be taking the early graduation test this year."

I lifted my eyes from the bowl in front of me, lowering my rice-filled chopsticks a little as Hiashi regarded me. I gave him a quick nod. "Yes sir, that's the plan." I brought the food up a little closer to my mouth, watching as the branch member hovering in the background tensed at my action. I smirked inwardly. I'd found my target. Just before the chopsticks got to my mouth I lowered them again, looking back at Hiashi. "I'd been thinking about it for a while actually." I slowly raised the chopsticks again, the rice nearing my mask before I lowered it once more. "My father actually left it until the morning it was due to sign it," I added after in amusement, bringing the food to my mouth only to lower it again.

The branch member in the background had gradually been leaning further and further forward as the anticipation to potentially see behind my mask grew. Even the rest of the table had tensed imperceptibly with each raise of my chopsticks. The branch member was holding onto a tray of plates however, and as his concentration wavered one last time, the plates slid to the floor one by one, sickening smash after smash signalling his complete lapse in focus.

That had been just what I was waiting for though, and right on cue, everyone at the table had diverted their attention, craning their necks to find the commotion. Using skills and speed borne from eight years of living as the son of Kakashi Hatake, I finished my bowl of food in seconds, chewing slowly as my mouth was filled to capacity.

By the time everyone had turned back around, it was to the sight of an empty bowl, my smile widening beneath my mask at the varied looks I was receiving. Hinata's disbelief was obvious, much more blatant than the perfectly schooled features of Hiashi. He couldn't fool me though, the grudging acceptance hidden just behind that blank face had been all too clear a moment ago.

Hanabi just shook her head in amusement, a soft giggle escaping her lips that only made me grin wider. She did her best to cover it up with her hands as the looks of disbelief were cast away from me and to her instead. I could only imagine how long it'd been since they'd heard her laugh for them to look at her in such a way at the action.

I curled my fingers around the small glass of water beside my plate, my eyes glancing around the room before landing on a branch member who'd replaced the one from before, a new tray of what I assumed was dessert in his hands. Poor guy. He was going to be my next target, even though he didn't know it yet. The mask had that ability to make people curious even if you didn't realise it. And I needed some water to wash down my food, so it was time to get down to business. 'Next lady for a shave then.'

* * *

 _ **Steaming malva pudding and ice cream anyone?!**_

 _ **Just a little heads up guys... there's currently some personal family issues going on at the moment, nothing I'd like to really get into specifics over. But I've got two younger sisters who are going to need me to be there for them now more so than ever.**_

 _ **That being said, there's a good chance my updates will slow done, there's a good chance they might not. I honestly don't know how things will be affected, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up in case things do. I hope you guys can understand.**_

 ** _Things will move a little faster come the next chapter, and we'll be skipping ahead a little in time, so I guess when I get around to writing up the next chapter, you guys can have that to look forward to. I also changed the summary on the suggestion of a reviewer, please let me know what you think of it._**

 ** _Again, apologies for the less than stellar chapter, and I'll do my best to try update when I can again. Thanks!_**

 ** _Happy National Women's Day!_**


	12. End's beginning

_**Hey guys, thanks for all being patient, I hope you all enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _End's beginning_

* * *

"Two toffees."

I narrowed my eyes, rolling the two aforementioned chewy sweets between my fingertips.

"I call your two toffees," I muttered softly, sliding the golden sweets into the middle of the desk as I lowered the pair of cards in my hand. "And I raise you... three peppermints."

I allowed myself a small smirk as Konohamaru's eyes widened fractionally, his eyes flicking back down to his own pair of cards as he contemplated his move once more, Udon offering the Sarutobi some words of advice.

"That's a bold move," Hanabi whispered next to me, her own eyes switching between scanning the two cards in my hand and the four that were face-up on the desk.

Texas holdem had always been one of my favourite card games, a nice balance between luck and skill required for playing the game. It hadn't taken long to teach them how to play, and we'd been at this for most of the afternoon. The reason we were currently playing Texas holdem being that it was the last week of the year. The curriculum was basically over, class exams had finished last week already and children were given the last week of school to relax and take it easy as they waited for their marks to be released.

My own curriculum was similarly over. I'd written my own exams as well as the exam taken by this year's graduating class. I'd already been graded on all my other facets of shinobi skills such as shurikenjutsu, and a spar against Yamada had been supervised and served as my taijutsu exam for graduation. All that was left was the ninjutsu portion, though I didn't actually have an exact date for that. I'd been told just to be ready and prepared within one week before the Academy year would end.

I looked back down at my cards thoughtfully. I currently had a four of hearts and a jack of clubs. On the table were a four of spades, a queen of spades, a four of diamonds and an ace of hearts. There wasn't much in the way of hands at the moment. I had a three of a kind with the fours, though it wasn't a very strong one.

I glanced up at Konohamaru, his narrowed eyes staring intently at his cards as he nodded along to Udon's words of wisdom. For all I knew, Konohamaru could have the other four and therefore a three of a kind too, and then it'd depend on his remaining card to see who won out in the end. There was also the possibility of a flush, though only once the last card was turned, the river as it were, would we really know what we were dealing with.

The pot at the moment consisted of the four toffees we'd bet earlier, as well as a pair of chocolate bars that we'd opened the betting with, and now my three peppermints. If Konohamaru folded now, it'd all be mine.

Apparently my mask made for an excellent poker face, and I'd been using that to my complete advantage when I'd managed to outlast Udon and Hanabi. It was now down to just me and Konohamaru, and this was shaping up to be the last hand if our dwindling number of sweets were anything to go by. It didn't help that every couple minutes we'd snag another 'betting chip' to eat… we were running out of things to bet with at an alarming rate.

I smirked beneath my mask as I glanced sideways at Hanabi, her eyes flicking down to the remaining sweets I had to bet with. Specifically the banana flavoured soft chews. I grabbed a few and dropped them in her hands, winking softly as she regarded me curiously. "Don't worry," I whispered back, my own eyes swivelling back to the cards on the table and then back to Konohamaru who looked like he'd finally come to a decision. "Once I win this it won't make much of a difference anyway."

Soon enough another trio of peppermints were added to the pot, Konohamaru's determined grin settling into place. "I'll call that bet. Burn and turn the last card Udon."

The boy with glasses nodded quickly as he went about his job as dealer, discarding the top card and then placing the following one face-up beside the other four. Konohamaru's eyes practically lit up in excitement as the jack of spades was revealed. Given the cards on the table, I could quite accurately guess what he'd managed to get. He cupped the rest of his sweets between his hands and shoved them into the pot, a malicious grin on his face. "I'm all in!"

Looking down at my cards again and then back to the table, I let a malicious grin of my own blossom beneath my mask. 'Oh how I'm going to enjoy these next few moments of crushing defeat.' I allowed Hanabi a quick glance at my cards, and her perfectly masked face didn't betray a thing as I raked the remainder of my own sweets into the pot as well. "Call."

Konohamaru's face twisted slightly in confusion as he watched me match his bet, and the barest hints of doubt were slowly creeping into his expression. The earlier confidence was still lingering though, and he flipped his two cards face-up, revealing an ace of spades and a three of spades. All former doubt seemed to wash away as he stared down at the flush he currently had, a strong hand all things considered.

I kept my own face carefully devoid of emotion right up until the moment I flipped my own cards, his eyes widening a fraction of a second later as comprehension dawned on him. I grinned victoriously. "Full house, fours full of jacks. Read 'em and weep Konohamaru."

Konohamaru's expression did a complete one-eighty, his mouth dropping open in complete and utter shock. "W-What?! How the—how the hell did this happen? Damn it! I thought I had you there for sure!"

I did my best to keep the smirk off my face and out of my voice, but the shock he was displaying was making it a tad bit difficult. "You had a good hand, no doubts there. I just had a _better_ one. Such is life I'm afraid Konohamaru. Pleasure doing business with you," I offered happily, raking the sweets towards me and throwing him a peppermint as consolation. I threw another at Udon for taking over as dealer once he'd been knocked out.

I glanced at Hanabi, a similar victorious smirk on her own face. Not so much at the fact that I'd won, more just that Konohamaru had lost. He'd been the one to knock her out after all. "I never doubted you for a second."

I raised an eyebrow at her, an amused grin settling on my lips beneath my mask. "Not even a little bit?"

"I had complete faith this whole time… more or less."

A breathy chuckle escaped my lips, my attention split between Hanabi and counting my winnings as Konohamaru and Udon cleaned up the cards—the price for losing. "More _more_ , or more _less_?"

Hanabi didn't even hesitate a split second, an amused smile the only indication that she was enjoying this little back and forth. "Definitely more _more_. I had a lot invested in this game."

That she did. It'd been her sweet tooth and therefore her banana sweets that had made up a good portion of our improvised betting chips. I grabbed her right hand and quickly turned it palm-up, dropping the remaining seven banana chews into her hand with an easy-going grin. "Not a bad investment either. You know, you even earned a little interest too…" I grabbed the chocolate bar I'd won from Konohamaru and put that on top of her other sweets, taking the rest of my winnings and shoving them in my bag.

She closed her hand, smiling up at me as she nodded her head softly, popping one of the banana chews into her mouth. "Thanks. You know—"

Hanabi was suddenly cut off as the door to the class slid open, a man with shoulder length light blue hair stepping in and nodding curtly at our sensei. "Sorry for the interruption Yamada, but I'm here to escort Shiro Hatake to the ninjutsu portion of his graduation exam."

Yamada's gaze quickly darted over to me, our eyes meeting for a second as he nodded his head, turning back to the man in the door that looked vaguely familiar. "Of course Mizuki, he'll be with you in a moment."

The now named Mizuki nodded his head in thanks, sliding the door closed and presumably leaving to wait outside the class. A multitude of soft mutterings sprang up around the class, my heart suddenly beating a little faster than before. It was finally happening. The ninjutsu exam was _today_. The final exam to determine if I graduated or not.

You only received entrance into the ninjutsu portion if you passed all of your other subjects well enough to give yourself a chance of graduating, so that fact alone told me that I'd done relatively well on all my previous exams. Or at the very least that I'd passed them.

I hauled my bag onto my desk and zipped it closed, slowly getting to my feet as I ran a hand through my hair. Even though I knew I was fully capable of doing this, I couldn't help the nervousness that suddenly began to bubble just beneath the surface. Not just because of the exam, but what it all finally meant.

I was still a firm believer of the fact that there was a reason I'd been reborn here. That there was at least _some_ good I'd be able to do with the knowledge I held. This was my world too, so doing my utmost to ensure the best possible outcome was only natural. I was still a little uncertain of just how that was going to come to pass however. I just didn't want to make a mistake or two and cause things to turn out even worse than before.

I soft punch to my arm drew my attention to Hanabi, a soft smile on her face as she regarded me. "Don't be a stranger, okay? I don't want to lose out on the best sparring partner I've ever had now that you're going to be a ninja."

I raised an eyebrow, quietly admiring the confidence and faith she seemed to have in me. Or maybe my nerves were just getting the better of me. "What makes you so sure I'll pass? I might end up being your desk partner for another year."

She folded her arms, her hip cocked to the side as she gave me a disbelieving look. "You can't _seriously_ believe that. You probably aced all the other tests just like always, and this next one will be no different. _Honestly_ , the amount of times I've heard you say you've failed only to get full marks..."

I scratched at my mask sheepishly, my eyes closing in embarrassment. I guess I had to give that to her, I just didn't want to get my hopes up too high only for them to come crashing down. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I glanced down to find a head of brown hair pressed against my chest, my eyes softening. "Hanabi, you don't need to—"

"You'll do great. Don't think about it too much, or you'll start creating problems that aren't there in the first place."

My own words and trusted advice that I'd given out on more than one occasion rang true as they were given straight back to me for a change, and I could only chuckle softly. "That's some sound advice. Where'd you hear it?"

Hanabi chuckled a few times herself, my own arms winding around her back. "I've got this best friend you see, and he's kind of a genius. He can be a real weirdo at the best of times though." I chuckled with her as she let go of me, taking a step back so she could look at me in the eyes. "I mean it though. Unless you're out on some super important mission, sparring every other day, just like normal."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She pinned me with a stare then, her head tilting slightly as she regarded me with those piercing Hyūga eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her. She could be so serious sometimes. I quickly held out a pinky to her, smiling softly when her own curled around mine. "Pinky promise."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, bumping fists with Konohamaru and Udon as I stepped out of my desk. Those two weren't ones to get all mushy over this, such was the mentality of nine-year-old males. The only reason I was feeling this way was because I was older and knew better I guess. Still, their easy acceptance of it was sort of encouraging. It was a pity Moegi wasn't here today, she probably would've wanted to say goodbye too. I'm sure Konohamaru, Udon and Hanabi would let her know for me though.

Mutterings and well wishes of 'good luck' and 'I always knew he'd graduate early' accompanied my short trip to the door, and I nodded curtly at Yamada as I exited class, giving him a mock two fingered salute. The man simply ignored me and turned his attention back to the book in his hands.

We'd never completely seen eye to eye, mainly because my propensity for being late directly clashed with his need for timeliness and efficiency. I'd led him to having to reschedule his entire class timetable, so there were probably still some hard feelings, but he'd been a good sensei all things considered. I'd definitely miss him and that sarcastic streak of his.

Once outside the class, I found the earlier blue headed sensei standing casually against the wall, a gentle smile on his face. It actually _seemed_ sincere too. But I knew the man was as two-faced as his smile, so I didn't take it at face value. I inclined my head, not as respectful as a bow, because in all honesty I didn't have any respect for the man, even if he was my senior and superior.

"I'm Mizuki sensei. If you'll follow me, we can get you to your exam."

The man started walking, and I followed a few steps behind, making sure I was close enough so he knew I was following, but far enough that it'd be hard to strike up conversation. I honestly didn't feel like speaking right now, especially not with Mizuki, so I kept my distance.

I quickly ran through all the hand seals for the three jutsu I was going to be asked to perform. As Kakashi had explained, while the ninjutsu portion weighted the most and counted as the final say whether you got your hitai-ate or not, it wasn't actually all that difficult. The outcome of passing or failing rested all on this exam if you managed to pass everything else, but if you knew how to use the three jutsu required, there was no pressure whatsoever.

In Kakashi's opinion, graduating the Academy was ridiculously easy, and I could actually appreciate the need for a second test conducted by your jōnin sensei to weed out all the candidates who weren't _truly_ ready for graduation. It was a clearcut way of ensuring that only the best graduated. There was no need to send children into dangerous situations if they weren't completely ready for it. Or I suppose no one was _completely_ ready for it, but that was a decision ultimately decided on by the jōnin you were assigned to. They'd have the most qualified opinion.

I shoved my hands in my pockets then, though frowned as my fingers curled around something that shouldn't have been in there. I pulled out my right hand, a smile forming beneath my mask as I stared at the banana chew held between my fingers. 'Hanabi.'

She must have slipped it in there when she'd surprised me with that hug. I shook my head in amusement, absently noting that looking at it now put me strangely at ease. My heart wasn't pounding in my ears anymore, and there wasn't this uncomfortable prickle of heat spreading throughout my body. I felt perfectly relaxed, all because of a small little banana chew. I shook my head again, unable to keep the smile off my face as I put the sweet back in my pocket. It was the closest thing to a good luck charm I had, might as well use it.

I looked up as Mizuki stopped in front of a classroom door to our left, sliding it open and stepping inside. I followed a few seconds after, grinning beneath my mask when I spotted Iruka seated behind the teacher's desk. The class was empty, save for Iruka and now Mizuki, who were both seated behind the desk, the desk itself holding several rows of untouched hitai-ate. It looked like I was doing my exam before the actual graduating class.

Iruka smiled back at me, but in this moment he had to be an Academy instructor and no longer my friend who'd babysat me all those years ago, so I bowed my head respectfully, trying to remain as professional as I could. "I'm here for the graduation exam."

Iruka himself seemed to realise the need for professionalism as well, and he coughed into his hand, pulling out a few sheets of paper from the desk drawer and nodding in my direction. "Yes of course. Okay, as I'm sure you already know, this exam consists solely of your ninjutsu capabilities, specifically the three E-ranked jutsu taught here at the Academy. To pass, all you need to do is display a competent mastery of the aforementioned jutsu."

I pulled my bag off my shoulders and dropped it softly beside one of the open desks behind me, nodding my head at Iruka. "So, which one must I start with?"

Iruka looked contemplative for a second before Mizuki's voice reached my ears, the man tapping his pen against his chin. "Proceed in any order you like. We'll grade accordingly."

Iruka nodded at his fellow sensei's words, and I rolled my shoulders before bringing my hands together, running through the three hand signs for the first of three jutsu I'd practised. " _Bunshin no jutsu_."

Four doppelgangers of myself shimmered into existence, a pair on each of my flanks. I'd practised this jutsu over and over in the last few weeks, but despite seeing the effects time and again, it still fascinated me to no end that I could create clones of myself, incorporeal or not. Said clones mimicked my movements as I stretched my hands above my head, and I could've had these clones performing movements autonomous of my own if I'd wanted to. That wasn't necessary for this small exercise however, my clones soon shimmering and subsequently fading from existence at Iruka's satisfied nod.

"Very good Shiro. You may continue."

I brought my hands together again as Iruka and Mizuki's pens scratched harmoniously against their pages, running through the next three hand seals I knew before being enveloped in a small cloud of smoke. " _Henge no jutsu_."

The smoke dissipated within a few seconds, and they nodded in satisfaction once more as they no doubt stared into the face of Yamada, the person I'd decided to transform into.

It was the strangest sensation when you were under a transformation jutsu, and out of the three Academy jutsu, this was easily the most difficult, if only due to the need for a constant output of chakra. Nevertheless, judging from Iruka's miserable attempts to keep from smiling, I imagined my transformation was as flawless as it felt. I breathed out a sigh before dropping the technique, another cloud of smoke coalescing around my form.

"Another excellent demonstration," Mizuki quipped with an impressed lilt to his voice, his eyes on his page as he continued scribbling away. "One more to go. Whenever you're ready."

I nodded again before quickly going through the five hand seals required for the last jutsu. This was the one jutsu Kakashi had put a greater emphasis on as opposed to the rest, and it was easily the one I'd practised the most. To quote his own words, 'This jutsu has saved me from an early grave more times than I care to count.'

I ran through the hand seals with an ease and speed that was probably uncommon from an Academy student, a curtain of smoke clouding my vision as I was yanked in the direction of the chair I'd substituted with. " _Kawarimi no jutsu_."

This was a jutsu that'd taken some getting used to. It was extremely unpleasant being pulled around when I'd first started using the jutsu, and that was one of the other reasons Kakashi had had me performing it repeatedly. I was more than used to it now that I knew what to expect, but there was always room for improvement. It was nowhere near as flawless as it could be. My dad had it down to an art form, a carefully calculated science. I unfortunately still had to use the hand seals. Definitely a work in progress.

I stepped around the desk I'd substituted behind and stopped at my previous position in front of the teacher's desk, taking a seat in the chair that I'd substituted with. Both instructors were scribbling furiously again, and I scratched at the back of my neck, an eye smile making its way onto my face unbidden. "So, how'd I do?"

Iruka was the first to finish, and after stealing a quick glance at his colleague's page, he stood to his feet, a proud smile on his face as he gave a few claps. "On behalf of the Hokage and the Academy, I'd like to congratulate you on passing your graduation exam. Please, step forward and collect a hitai-ate."

A huge grin split my lips beneath my mask as I strode towards the desk, grabbing one of the many hitai-ate laid out on the table. The blue material was soft to the touch, still completely new, and I ran my hand up my forehead, pushing my growing fringe back and fastening the material securely around my forehead. The weight was uncommon on my forehead, but considering I'd be wearing this everyday for my foreseeable future, it wouldn't take too long to get used to.

Mizuki stepped around the desk as he finished writing on his page, making his way to the door and clapping a hand on my shoulder as he strode past. "Well done young man, you're every bit as skilled as I'd expected." He stopped at the door and turned towards Iruka, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to go fetch the first candidate. Be back in a few."

Iruka nodded before stepping around the desk as well once the class door had closed, ruffling my hair playfully as I shouldered my backpack. "Congratulations Shiro, you've got no idea how proud I am. I always knew you'd make a fine shinobi someday, and you've already exceeded my expectations."

I smiled bashfully under the praise, my eyes closed as I scratched at the material of my mask. I honestly wasn't sure what to say, and settled for the only thing my mouth seemed able to get out. "Thanks, Iruka sensei."

The man nodded again with a smile, pulling a small leaflet from his back pocket. "Now that you've graduated, there's a few administration related things you need to complete. Everything is explained on that form, and I'm sure Kakashi can give you a hand with it if you need some help."

I nodded my head, slipping the paper into my bag as he continued. "You also need to meet back here at the Academy in at the end of the school week for team placements. The details for that are also on the leaflet." The man rubbed a finger beneath his nose, his expression thoughtful. "I think that's pretty much everything you need to know. You'd best be heading along though, Mizuki should be back any minute now. You're free to leave by the way. Officially, you're no longer a student here."

I nodded my head again with a proud grin before strolling to the door, sliding it open and glancing back. "Thanks again Iruka sensei. I'll see you in two days then."

The man gave me a thumbs up, a small grin still on his face. "Say hi to Kakashi for me. And drag him to a restaurant if you have to, tonight's a night for celebrating!"

I grinned over my shoulder, raising a hand as I left. "Don't I know it."

* * *

I closed the door to the apartment as I slid my bag off my shoulders and slipped my shoes off, padding softly through the unusually quiet(er) house. Finding no one in the kitchen and then the lounge was a little strange. Kakashi was usually in either of the two when I got back home. His room was only good for sleeping as he'd told me countless times before, so I knew he wasn't there. Kakashi didn't know the meaning of an afternoon nap.

I made my way back into the kitchen and took a generous sniff of the air, confirming that there was nobody else in the apartment. I frowned. Maybe he'd been called away on an emergency mission. It was always possible, and it was the more likely of the reasons I had at the moment. If that was the case though, Kakashi would've left me a message somewhere. I hadn't come across anything yet, so I turned around and headed for my bedroom.

I eyed my bed curiously however as I stepped through my door, my eyes noting the small square box on my bed with a note attached to the top. 'At least I found the message,' I mused absently. I stopped at the edge of my bed and grabbed the small piece of paper, reading over the words left by Kakashi:

' _Out to grab us some celebratory food, be back soon._

 _P.S. Congratulations on passing.'_

Smiling amusedly at the note, I placed it onto the bed before eyeing the square package that had been beneath it. It was a small narrow box with a lid, dull looking in colour and more than a few years old. With careful fingers, I gingerly peeled the top off, my eyes widening in a mixture of shock and awe as the glint of steel flashed in my eyes. I almost couldn't believe it, but hell if seeing wasn't believing. And right now, I was very much seeing the White Light Chakra Sabre. 'Holy shit' was almost accurate enough to perfectly sum up the way I was currently feeling.

* * *

 _ **A nice steaming plate of lasagna for your thoughts?**_


	13. Amateur hour

_**Sorry I'm a bit late, but I got lost on the road of life, heh. My skepticism is at an all time high with regards to this chapter's quality, and I rewrote it multiple times before it became what you'll read below, and I still don't feel like it's quite up to par. But I think I've made you guys wait long enough, and the sooner I start writing again the better, so hopefully you can all forgive me?**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _Amateur hour_

* * *

I stared down at the small blade held within the box, my expression one of awe and disbelief as the blade glinted beautifully in the late afternoon sunlight. I swallowed softly before reaching in, brushing my fingertips over the cold steel from the top of the blade all the way down to the bottom.

My fingers curled around the handle, and the strangest sensation overcame me as I gently pulled the sabre from the box, goosebumps rippling across my body. As quickly as it came though, it was gone, and I admired the blade in all of its three-hundred-and-sixty degree glory. It truly was a sight to behold.

My eyes widened again as I gingerly waved the blade back and forth, a soft white streak encompassing the movements. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, a childlike grin forming beneath my mask. "No freaking way!"

It had to be— _hands down_ —one of the coolest things I'd ever seen! I remembered the legends and what it said about the blade, and I'd always thought the white streak behind the blade had been more of a myth, something created to inspire more fear or respect unto its wielder.

I took a few steps into the lounge where the area was a bit wider and gave the blade a few more swings, these ones a bit harder. There was a barely audible whistle as the blade sliced through the air, and I couldn't contain my excitement at the soft white streaks left in the sabre's wake.

The blade was surprisingly light and felt perfectly balanced. Swinging it around like I was currently doing was admittedly easy. I knew for sure that I was swinging it without any sort of form or grace, but I trusted that Kakashi would have some sort of training planned for me if he'd given it to me in the first place—

"Getting comfortable I see."

My eyes widened in absolute surprise as I jumped a solid metre off the ground and into the air, my knuckles turning white from the grip I had on the sabre. My tensed muscles relaxed as I eyed Kakashi's lazy form leaning against the front door's frame, a small bag in his hand that was wafting off delectable aromas I was _only_ now smelling. I can't believe I hadn't noticed his approach sooner. Although in all fairness, if Kakashi didn't want to be noticed, you wouldn't notice him. It was as simple as that.

I scratched at my mask sheepishly as I looked down at the blade in my hands, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips. "I guess you could call it that. After all those stories you always told of grandpa Sakumo, I just wanted to see it for myself."

Kakashi's expression softened at that, and he held up the bag in his hands with an eye smile. "How's about we eat first and leave the serious stuff for a little later, hm?"

I nodded my head excitedly as my eyes drifted to the food, and I quickly dashed back to my room to place the blade back in the box before sliding into my seat at the table. Kakashi was already seated and handing out the packages of food he'd brought, and it was only a few more seconds before we both removed our masks and started eating. Neither one of us were in any kind of rush or necessity to keep our faces hidden, so we ate as slow as we dared considering how tasty it was.

I stole a glance at Kakashi as I swallowed a mouthful of food, sitting up a little straighter as I cleared my throat. "So uh, notice anything… _different_?"

Kakashi looked up from his food and gave me a rather lengthy once over, his gaze lingering over the hitai-ate on my forehead. His eye curved into a smile. "Nope. Not a thing."

My expression dropped into a deadpan, and I went back to eating my food. "Uh huh. Well, now that I passed my graduation exam, I'm officially a ninja."

Kakashi's eye sparkled with amusement as he swallowed another mouthful of noodles. "Oh? How'd you figure that?"

I dropped my chopsticks and flicked a finger at my hitai-ate, a quick 'ping' echoing around the kitchen. "This little piece of metal attached to this headband attached to my forehead," I muttered matter-of-factly, my expression almost smug.

Kakashi stared at me for a few seconds before the silence was broken by his giggles, his finger wagging at me chidingly. "A hitai-ate _does not_ a ninja make. It does however make you slightly less susceptible to injuries around the forehead region."

My expression fell flat again, and I rolled my eyes as Kakashi's giggles abated, his eye still curved into that smile. "You're insane," I muttered around the noodles in my mouth, fighting the grin that was trying to show up on my face.

"Clinically," he agreed, his eye curving again as a few chuckles escaped his lips. "Though I prefer mentally creative."

I nearly choked on my food as he spoke, and by the time I finally managed to get the noodles down I was crying tears of laughter. "And I'm your son… what does that make me?"

Kakashi looked at me faux-seriously, his chopsticks hovering a little over his noodles. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Insanity, brilliance… it's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

I stared at my father as he spoke those words, and I couldn't help but agree. Just look at all the greats. The First Hokage had been a bit of a nutter, and he was considered one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. Jiraiya of the Sannin had his own personal brand of madness in the form of perversion, Orochimaru in his unrelenting quest for immortality and his fetish with snakes, and Tsunade in her obsessive-compulsive need to gamble and drink. They all had their quirks, and one thing they all had in common… they were all S-ranked shinobi.

I smiled in agreement, placing my chopsticks on my plate and leaning back in my chair with a content sigh. "'No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness.' Or so the saying goes."

Kakashi stood from his seat and grabbed both our bowls and the empty packaging lying around, dropping them in the basin and bin respectively. I jumped up from my own seat and began clearing away the rest of the mess on the table, the sound of porcelain clinking together filling the air as Kakashi started on the dishes.

"So," I started slowly, leaning back against the table and staring at the back of Kakashi's head. "The White Light Chakra Sabre, huh?"

"The White Light Chakra Sabre," he echoed with a nod.

"It's pretty cool," I murmured thoughtfully, thinking back to the way it left those streaks of white as I swung it.

"The coolest," he agreed easily. The sound of running water suddenly stopped, and he turned around with a dish towel clutched in his hands. "But only when used by someone who knows how. And you _don't_ know how. Not yet."

My eyes widened slightly, and a sort of giddiness suddenly rippled throughout my body. "Not yet, huh? So you _are_ gonna teach me?"

Kakashi's eyes sparkled with amusement, and he wagged another finger at me chidingly. "All in due time, son. Haste makes waste. All in due time."

* * *

My feet crunched along the dirt road as I ambled towards the Academy in no rush whatsoever. It was team placements today, and we'd been told to be at the Academy by noon. Taking that into account, I'd decided to sleep in a little this morning. After my sleep-in, a somewhat large breakfast and any post-dawdling from this morning, I was on track to be more or less right on time for a change.

I had a feeling this was something I didn't want to be late for considering it's importance. Kakashi also hadn't been at home this morning when I'd woken up, so there was no unnecessary stalling from his end either. I had an inkling his absence had to do with the fact that he was getting a team this year though.

He assured me that he wouldn't be my sensei however. While I know he wanted nothing more, he'd expressed that it would constitute a conflict of interest and it would be more than a little irresponsible. He'd admitted that in such a situation, playing favourites would be an easy task, and Kakashi would without a doubt look out for my own well being above the rest of the team's every time.

Besides, I knew he was probably going to be Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's team sensei, and I'd hate to be the one to break up something so fundamental. Hopefully things would change a bit though, because Sasuke going off on his own to avenge his clan wouldn't do. Thinking back, Sasuke meeting up again prematurely with Itachi was something of a catalyst that broke the final straw with Sasuke. If I could prevent _that_ from happening, I think I'd be able to keep him in the village.

My thoughts were brought to a halt as I found myself stepping into the Academy building, my sandal-clad feet slapping softly at the hardwood floor. The little leaflet Iruka gave me told me to meet at his own classroom, the one located right at the very end of the hall. Finding it proved to be no problem, and I hesitated all of one second before sliding the door to his class open and stepping through.

The sound of voices chattering away immediately filled my ears, though it died down rather quickly as my presence became known. My eyes panned from the right of the class to the left, and believe it or not, almost everyone was here. Pretty much all of the Rookie Nine in the flesh, with the exception of a few still missing. There were also a few other graduates I'd never seen before, the ones I'm assuming ended up failing their jōnin test and either got sent to the Genin Corps, or gave up on the ninja life altogether.

Everybody was quiet and still as I stood in the doorway, and it was only once I slid the door shut behind me did the noise start up again.

"Hey kid, this class is for graduates only," Shikamaru Nara drawled lazily, his eyes scrutinising as he stood at the top of the class. "I'd mosey on out of here before our sensei shows up if I were you."

I rolled my eyes. For an intelligent person, he could be really unobservant it seemed. I flicked a thumb up at my hitai-ate, shrugging my shoulders languidly as I did so. "I was under the distinct impression that receiving one of these after passing the ninjutsu exam made me a graduate. Was I wrong?"

Shikamaru opened and closed his mouth a few times before releasing a massive sigh, two fingers coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "Troublesome. No need to be such an ass about it."

I blew out a breath of air, snorting at his comment. "Says the guy who tried to kick me out of here the first chance he got."

Shikamaru simply shrugged his shoulders in return, his expression mellowing as he looked me up from bottom to top. "So how old are you anyways? I've never seen you around before, so you've gotta be at least a few years younger than the rest of us. That's not even mentioning your distinct lack of height."

I frowned, though was cut off from retorting as another voice spoke up. "H-He's as old as my younger sister," Hinata suddenly cut in, a small smile on her face as she watched me from her seat. I nodded my head at her with an eye smile, waving softly. At least there was someone here that I _actually_ knew.

"Wait a minute, you _know_ this brat Hinata?" That voice belonged to the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Surprisingly enough he'd been perfectly quiet in his seat next to Sasuke up until now, lying silently on his arms. I could already tell things were going to start escalating soon.

Hinata nodded along to Naruto's words, though turned beet red and seemed to be seizing up in her seat. I doubted she'd be capable of speaking another word for the rest of the morning.

I turned my eyes to Naruto, the boy in question having stood to his feet after he started speaking. All things considered, he didn't look all that impressive, not even a little bit. Granted Naruto was never one to look impressive, but he achieved some pretty impressive feats a little later down the line. Right now he looked nothing short of ordinary, in every sense of the word. Although that orange jumpsuit was a complete eyesore. My skin was actually crawling a little just looking at it.

I cleared my throat, getting the blonde's attention. "Me and her younger sister are best friends, so yes, we do know each other."

"That still hasn't answered _my_ question," Shikamaru cut in, arms folded across his chest and looking for all the world like being annoyed was a monumental task. "Could you please fill in the rest of us who don't know how young her sister is?"

There was suddenly a rather loud yipping coming from the back of the class, and Kiba was next on his feet, descending to the front of the class with a swagger to his step like he owned the place. Akamaru was perched snugly inside Kiba's wooly jacket, his small little head sticking out from within. I watched as Kiba smirked, exposing his canines in a cocksure grin. "I don't care how old he is, so long as he remembers who's the alpha around here."

Naruto barked a short laugh at the Inuzuka, looking at him with a condescending expression. "Yeah, you're not the alpha, dog-breath."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his arms crossed and his expression unimpressed as the Inuzuka in question growled angrily at Naruto. "If anyone's alpha around here it's Sasuke. He wasn't Rookie of the year for nothing."

The aforementioned Uchiha allowed the minutest of smirks to grace his features before he once again hid his expression behind steepled fingers. The Nara turned his lazy eyes back to me, and his whole body seemed to sigh as the lack of answer to his question continued.

"I'm nine," I answered quickly, finally having a chance to get a word in conversation-wise. These people were barely giving me any chance to talk at all. It was honestly a little tiring. I was suddenly second guessing my decision to come here on time today. Being on the receiving end of an interrogation had not been on my list of things to do for the day.

Shikamaru fell into his seat as his question was finally answered, dropping his face into his folded arms with a long sigh. "Troublesome."

"Don't mind them," someone suddenly mumbled beside me, the voice accompanied by the sound of chewing food. I glanced to my left to find Chōji Akimichi watching me with a soft smile, his hand outstretched with a bag of chips on offer. "It's just a little surprising having someone as young as you graduating with us."

I politely declined the chips, Chōji shrugging his shoulders and finishing the bag off before promptly pulling out another and continuing as before. As much as I'd like a few chips, I was the centre of attention of this entire class at the moment, and I didn't need to go cause trouble now in the form of trying to keep my mask up.

I appreciated Chōji's easy acceptance of the situation though, and I couldn't help smiling a little. In the few seconds I'd known him, he was easily one of the nicest guys I'd had the pleasure of meeting so far.

"Indeed, you must be incredibly skilled to be a part of our graduating class." The voice was unmistakably flat and neutral, and everyone's eyes fell on Shino Aburame as he adjusted his glasses. "Why? Because as you mentioned before, you are only nine, a full three to four years our younger."

The Aburame's words were blunt, concise and logical, nothing less than expected from a member of his clan. His words unfortunately had the added benefit of drawing everyone's attention back to me again, and they seemed to have reminded everyone of just how young I really was, the weight of that finally seeming to sink in.

Shikamaru was sitting up straight again, his eyes slightly narrowed and calculating, while Kiba's expression was nothing short of feral. Sasuke had a strange gleam in his eyes, and Naruto's clenching fists were starting to make me a little nervous. I was pretty sure I knew exactly what was running through all their minds at the moment. I gulped surreptitiously, my eyes scanning around the room as the tension kept building and building and building—

Only to be suddenly broken as a pink-haired Sakura Haruno and a blonde-headed Ino Yamanaka came barrelling into the classroom, spilling onto the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Their loud voices instantly filled the entire room, and all eyes were drawn to them. I took that moment to hurriedly slip into the seat beside Hinata. I figured I'd stick close to one of the only people here I actually knew.

"I win again Sakura!"

"Nuh uh, I was _at least_ a tenth of a centimetre ahead of you!"

"No ways! Have you _always_ been this delusional Forehead?"

"Have you _always_ been this dimwitted Ino-pig?"

I cringed as the volume of their voices reached my ears. It didn't help that in my current seat, I was pretty close to the door, and therefore pretty close to the duo of screaming banshees. I leaned closer to Hinata, glancing at Sakura and Ino out of the corner of my eyes. "Are they always this loud?"

Hinata still seemed unable to speak, but she did manage a small shaky nod, her expression as cringed as my own. I turned back to look at the two raging pre-teens at the front of the class, though winced as Ino's blue-green eyes stared straight back into my own.

"Hey! Who's the pint-sized tiddlywink?" Her finger was outstretched and pointed right in my face, and her unfortunately loud voice was rattling my poor eardrums without a shred of remorse. Leave it to Ino to actually have a few skills of observation and immediately notice when there was someone who didn't belong.

"For the love of—do you have to be so _loud_ Ino? We're all sitting right next to you." Shikamaru's expression was a combination of pained and exhausted, and he honestly looked it as he spoke in a pleading voice, practically begging the blonde to ease up on the volume. I silently had to agree with him. It would be much appreciated if she could just tone it down a few notches.

Her hand that had been pointed at me flew to her hip, and she levelled a withering glare at the poor Nara, his expression turning slightly frightful as the blonde Yamanaka focused all her ire onto him. Shikamaru simply closed his eyes and fell back onto his crossed arms, hoping to stay out of sight and out of mind. She kept up her glare for a few more seconds before turning back to me, her expression seeming to ask, 'Well? What do you have to say for yourself?'

I opened my mouth to speak, but was once again cut off as Chōji spoke up, his voice muffled around the chips in his mouth. "He's another graduate from a few years below us—"

"Yes, I can see that food-boy, he _is_ wearing a hitai-ate like the rest of us," she interrupted, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I had to give her points again for her observation though. Chōji just shrugged his shoulders, completely nonplussed by the blonde's attitude. She tilted her head to the side as she stared at me, her voice softer and her expression genuinely curious. "So what's your name kid?"

"It's Shiro. And I'm nine by the way," I added as an afterthought, hoping to answer any further questions from her before she could ask them. Right now, I honestly just wanted to follow Shikamaru's lead and lay my head on my arms.

Sakura suddenly poked her head out from around Ino's shoulder, her expression disinterested as she looked me up and down with her hands similarly on her hips. She suddenly shifted her attention to another part of the class, and I had to roll my eyes as she stared love-struck at the Uchiha beside Naruto. "I bet _my_ Sasuke is still the best of the best. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Ino's head suddenly snapped to the side, and both girls wrestled with each other as they fought their way towards the other side of the class. I actually felt a little sorry for the guy as they invaded the area around his desk. But the attention was now off me, so following suit with Shikamaru a few seats away, I put my head down on my arms and closed my eyes. I really hoped Iruka would get here soon.

There was a sudden commotion on the other side of the class, and I peeked an eye out from my laid down position just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto lock lips, both wearing equally horrified expressions. I suppressed the urge to snort and just put my head back down. It was a little strange to be reminded that all these people around me were still very much kids. Not nearly as young as my age group, but still kids nonetheless.

The stuff that they'd be forced to see, the things they'd be forced to do in the coming months... it was a sobering thought, and a little sad to realise the reality of it all.

I heard the door to the class slide open as feet quickly began shuffling around the class, and Iruka's calm voice filtered across the room, prompting me to sit back up and take my head off my arms. "All right guys, settle down, settle down. As of today, you are all ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. You've faced many hardships along the way, but that's nothing compared to what comes next. You'll be faced with trials and obstacles of an entirely different calibre from here on, so I'd like to wish you all good luck in your futures as ninja."

Iruka's eyes briefly met mine, and he gave me a small nod, my lips quirking into a small smile beneath my mask. He pulled out a piece of paper then, clearing his throat once more to get everyone's attention. "I will now announce the teams for this year's graduating class, so please listen up."

I watched as teams were called out one by one, not really taking note of all the faces I'd never seen before. I was glad to hear though that all the teams I knew from the Rookie Nine were the same as before. There was just one problem though. Everyone's name had been called out… _besides_ mine. All the teams had been filled, and the students were all slowly departing for lunch.

A small bubble of panic formed in the back of my mind, but I squashed it as quickly as it came. Iruka didn't seem outwardly alarmed by the fact that I was still sitting snugly in my seat, so I took a deep breath and waited as students slowly began leaving the classroom.

"Shiro, please stay behind for a minute. I need to discuss something with you."

I shook off the daze I'd been in for a few seconds and glanced up at Iruka, the young chūnin sitting behind his desk and watching me calmly. I guess I was right in assuming there was a plan for me after all. I made my way to the bottom of the class and waited at his desk, his hands fiddling around in his pocket before he pulled out another small piece of paper.

"Seeing as your graduation led to an odd number of graduates this year, you will not be placed into a team as is the norm. Instead, you will be apprenticed under a single jōnin. Unfortunately no name was given, but I was told to give you this."

I took the piece of paper he handed me, folding it open and eyeing the only writing located on the page: _Hokage Monument. Five minutes_.

I shoved the piece of paper into my back pocket before giving Iruka a two-fingered salute and sprinting out the class. "Thanks Iruka-sensei, I'll see you around!"

"Good luck!"

* * *

 _ **Damn it was difficult to write all the rookies together like that, I think I may have missed the mark in a few places. Oh well. What I wouldn't give for another two months of beautiful, sweet holiday!**_

 _ **Happy belated New Year's everyone, hope you guys had fun!**_ _**Also, please don't hate me when I say not to expect another chapter anytime soon. My Uni starts again in a few weeks, and the prep and actual work I'll be doing is pretty enormous. My time won't be my own anymore, but I'll try my best to keep writing. Just please bare with me guys. Thanks, you're the best!**_

 _ **Aero-mousse dusted with honeycomb and a dollop of hazelnut ice-cream for your thoughts?**_


	14. Test time

_**Finally managed to get out another chapter. The time between each chapter seems to keep getting longer, sorry about that guys. By the way, random tidbit of information for a few who have asked, but according to the calculations I did when writing this story up, Kakashi was around 17/18 years old when Shiro was born. Hope that helps, enjoy the chapter guys!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _Test time_

* * *

 _Hokage Monument. Five minutes._

I shoved the note back into my pocket and craned my neck, staring up at the looming outcrop of rock and snaking my eyes along the stairs above me. It almost looked like they went on forever. By my estimate I still had around a solid three minutes to make it to the top.

Normally climbing all the way up would take a person well over fifteen minutes. For me though, it wouldn't take more than a couple. That was the beauty of being a ninja, and my body instinctively applied chakra to the soles of my feet as I leapt at the rockface, running vertically up the side of the mountain.

I glanced behind me and grinned as the village slowly grew smaller, wind whipping through my silver hair as I raced to the top. With one final push, I landed on top of the Third Hokage's head in a crouch, letting out a small breath at the exertion. My eyes panned around the area, brow furrowing in confusion. There was nobody up here.

I glanced in the direction of the only building up here, the Konoha Archive Library, my eyes landing on a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He was leaning casually against the side of the building, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he played with a kunai in his free hand.

He pulled the cancer stick from his mouth and blew a stream of smoke into the air, his eyes meeting mine. We regarded each other for a few seconds, his expression scrutinising. He took another puff, exhaling a cloud of smoke and ashing the cigarette onto the floor. "Can I help you with something, kid?"

His voice was gruff and scratchy, and I blinked a few times before slowly shaking my head. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and squashed it with the bottom of his sandal, pushing himself away from the wall and back into the building. "Tch. Nosy brats. Can't even smoke a damn cigarette in peace without being interrupted…"

His mutterings faded as he disappeared behind the door to the library, and I blew out an annoyed breath. "Jackass—"

My eyes narrowed and I dropped into a low crouch as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. A kunai instantly flicked down into my hand, previously hidden beneath my long sleeve, and I began sniffing at the air. I was being watched. I could feel it. As a ninja, you developed a sort of sixth sense, a kind of danger indicator. Sort of like a 'spidey sense'. And right now, mine was tingling.

The sound of slow clapping suddenly drew my attention, and I hopped a few metres back in the opposite direction of the sound, my muscles tensed. My position eased a little however as I spotted a man rising up from the very mountain itself, a Konoha hitai-ate fashioned around his head happuri-style. My eyes widened as recognition set in. " _Tenzō_? What are you doing here?"

I hadn't seen the man in over two years, but before that he used to pop in at our house every so often for advice from Kakashi. After Kakashi had stepped down from Anbu captain so suddenly, Tenzō had been his replacement. Needless to say the man hadn't been entirely prepared.

The now named Anbu smiled down at me despite my disbelieving tone, his arms folded across his chest. "Long time no see Shiro. It's good to see you. As for what I'm doing here… well, if it isn't obvious by now, I'll be slightly surprised."

My eyes narrowed at his words for less than a second before widening once again. " _You're_ going to be my sensei? Seriously?"

Tenzō breathed a few chuckles before his expression suddenly turned serious. "That'll be up to you, Shiro." My expression was confused for a moment before realisation dawned on me. Tenzō's face lit up as my eyes grew wide with recognition, and he nodded his head knowingly. "I'm sure Kakashi's explained the difference between your graduation test and your jōnin's test. Need I say more?"

I swallowed before shaking my head, suddenly a little nervous again. I don't know why, but I'd completely forgotten about this part. Well, not forgotten. It'd just slipped my mind under all the hype and congratulating that went down after I'd passed my graduation exam. I _had_ known about this, and Kakashi _had_ explained it to me. It just hadn't been a priority at that moment, so I never gave it too much thought.

Tenzō clapped his hands together with a nod, his face serious once again. "Good. But first thing's first; as your jōnin sensei and captain, please, call me Yamato. Tenzō is my Anbu name."

As an Anbu I understood he needed a codename when walking around without his mask. I had a feeling that he was still actually in Anbu, but was most likely given a little time off to get things settled here. Whatever the reason, I simply nodded my head, lazily saluting him with two fingers. "You've got it Yamato-sensei."

"All right then. If you'll follow me," he instructed with a nod, gesturing with his head in the direction of the woods. "Time to see what you're made of."

* * *

My eyes scanned the environment as we walked into a rather large clearing. Aside from the single sakura tree off to the right, the place was surrounded by the large trees that gave Konoha its namesake. There were no practice dummies or targets, and there was no stream bisecting the clearing like I'd seen in a few others over the years. There was only a single training post on the field, located smack-bang in the middle. As a training ground, it was actually pretty barren.

Yamato stopped in the middle of the clearing beside the singular post, turning around to face me with folded arms. "Okay, so here's how this is going to work… when I say so, you're going to have exactly one and a half hours to try and land a hit on me." As he spoke, he reached into his rear pouch and pulled out a rectangular clock, placing it on top of the post and setting the timer.

I scratched at my mask hesitantly, slowly nodding my head along to his words. "Okay. Sounds simple enough."

Yamato looked up from the clock, his lips upturned into a smile that was making me wary. "Oh, and I almost forgot. During the first half hour, you will only be allowed to use taijutsu. Once we hit the half hour mark, genjutsu will be permitted in addition to taijutsu. And finally, when an hour's gone by, ninjutsu can be used."

Now things were starting to get a little more interesting. And no doubt more difficult. My taijutsu was pretty good, Kakashi had made sure of that when he'd started teaching me four years ago. My genjutsu was non-existent, but I knew how to break them. My ninjutsu was most likely on the same level as my taijutsu, but I wouldn't be able to use that until after an hour had passed. It was just the kind of twist I'd expect from a jōnin's test.

I bounced on my toes in anticipation, my muscles tensing apprehensively. "So, when do we start?"

Yamato dropped his hand on the alarm clock, the timer suddenly counting down from ninety minutes. "Right _now_ ," he uttered quickly, his leg immediately swinging out at me in a roundhouse.

I ducked low with wide eyes, springing backwards in a flip and retrieving my kunai from beneath my sleeve before landing in a crouch. My muscles were tensed once again, and the suddenness of the fight had adrenaline coursing through my veins in an instant. "I see you don't like to waste time."

"Something you're probably not very familiar with, having Kakashi as a father," he answered back with a bemused smile, rushing at me and throwing punch after punch towards my face. "I should know… he tried to corrupt me too back when he was my superior."

I chuckled inwardly, not able to voice my amusement considering how much concentration I was putting into avoiding Yamato-sensei's punches. He was unbelievably fast, and I could wholeheartedly guarantee he was still taking it easy on me. If this kept up much longer I'd run out of breath. I needed to fight back and give myself a little bit of breathing room, while he still wasn't taking me one hundred percent seriously. I just needed to wait for the opportune moment. As another punch came careening for the right side of my face, I swerved left before pumping chakra to the soles of my feet for grip, and to my legs for some extra speed.

' _Now!_ ' I thought quickly, finding the opening I was looking for. I pushed myself into his guard before he could blink, his eyelids rapidly widening in surprise at the sudden show of speed. In one fluid motion I slashed up with the kunai in my right hand, aiming to strike diagonally across his chest. Time seemed to slow as he quickly began moving away in a backpedal, his body only _just_ avoiding the sharp end of my kunai by a hair's breadth. 'Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy.'

Using the momentum from my slash, I swung my left leg around in a roundhouse, aiming to catch his head as he kept moving backwards. He leaned his head away however and began to move into a backflip, the wind from my kick ruffling the top of his spiky head. Another narrow dodge from him, but I wasn't finished yet.

With my left leg still coming around and my body bent over, I brought my right hand around again and flung my kunai at his retreating form, the momentum from the kick offering me an extra bit of power. My aim wasn't as true as I'd planned considering the awkward throwing position, but when Yamato stood back up a few metres away from me, a small smirk grew beneath my mask.

The sound of steel on steel echoed softly throughout the quiet clearing, both my own and Yamato-sensei's eyes drawn to the scattered weaponry by his feet, courtesy of the new hole now located on the underside of his kunai pouch. "Well, I take back what I said. Kakashi's wasted _no_ time turning you into a little prodigy." The way his face became serious as his eyes suddenly met mine made me gulp unconsciously. "At least I know not to underestimate you anymore. Keep this up and you might just land a hit on me yet."

His words promised nothing but dread, and I reached down into my thigh pouch to retrieve another kunai, never taking my eyes off of him. Kakashi always stressed the importance of remaining calm in a fight, and according to him, a good way of doing that was banter. Strange, but true. All it took was one second of hesitation, one second that could spell the difference between life or death.

And that's why even as I spun the kunai in my hands by the ring in its handle casually; even as I dropped into a ready crouch and grabbed said kunai in a reverse-grip; even as I goaded Yamato-sensei by outstretching my left palm and motioning him to 'come-hither'; even as I did those things and watched his smile darken disturbingly, a smile that promised nothing but pain, I felt unnaturally calm. Now to put the final nail in my coffin.

"That was a nice warm up sensei. Ready for round two?"

* * *

Somehow during my test I'd ended up on the outskirts of the training ground, my back pressed up against one of the many trees surrounding the clearing. I glanced down at my left leg, particularly the large red gash in my thigh soaking my pants. My body was covered in dirt and bruises and sweat, my silver fringe sticking to my forehead. I let out a shuddering breath, lifting up the hand that was applying pressure on the wound before quickly replacing it, immediately feeling a wave of dizziness.

There was no way I'd be able to fight like this. My eyes were already starting to feel heavy with exhaustion, and if I didn't do something quickly I would undoubtedly pass out. Or worse, _bleed_ _out_. There was no way Yamato-sensei was going to give me enough time to do anything however, not unless I somehow made myself some time.

Once upon a time, the severity and insanity of the situation I find myself in would've had my eyes bugging out. I was nine years old and bleeding profusely from a wound in my leg, yet Yamato-sensei wasn't letting up even marginally. He was pushing me to my limits and past them, evident from the fact that I hadn't been able to dodge a stray kunai he'd thrown earlier.

But as I said, such a thing would've had me staring in disbelief once upon a time. But I was a ninja now. The hitai-ate tied around my forehead was proof of that fact. To that end, enemies weren't going to sit back and relax and give me the time I needed to get myself back into fighting shape. The same could be said for Yamato-sensei, who'd made it all too clear how serious this fight was.

I slowly turned my head and peeked an eye out around the tree, my breath hitching and eyes widening as I spotted Yamato-sensei pointing his hand at me with a torrent of water swirling dangerously at its centre. "Shit—"

" _Suiton: Hahonryū!_ "

I immediately slid down the length of the tree for cover and landed none-too-gently on the ground, the sickening snap of bark above me echoing loudly in my ears. The tree my back was pressed up against shook violently, water spritzing out around me. It wasn't even a second later when the crown of the tree entered my field of vision from above, rustling violently. My eyes widened as I watched it topple, crashing down mere centimetres from my body in a large cloud of dust, leaves and water.

My breaths were coming out in short shallow hitches as a soft mist permeated the air, my chest heaving at an alarming rate. My eyes were wide after witnessing the carnage, small residual water droplets falling onto my hair and sliding down the side of my face. My expression of shock quickly morphed into one of anger however, and I peeked around the side of the tree to see Yamato-sensei standing casually in the middle of the clearing, his arms folded. I growled. "Holy shit sensei! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"As a matter of fact I am," he replied bluntly, his flat tone making my eyes widen once again. "And if you don't come at me with that same intent to kill, you'll never land a hit on me. I'm usually more partial to a gentler approach when teaching, but I've got no qualms using more… _draconian_ methods if the need requires it."

I huffed angrily, my exhausted body suddenly feeling energised with emotion as I listened to him speak. 'Draconian methods, huh? I'll show _you_ draconian methods...'

I tiredly ran through three hand signs, a clone shimmering into existence in front of me, sporting the same injuries I was. Looking at myself from the outside in made me wince a little. I looked like hell. No matter. This clone wouldn't fool Yamato-sensei for very long however, but the shadier area provided by the trees should at least cover up the fact that my doppelganger didn't have a shadow.

Channeling my chakra, I mentally commanded the clone to hobble between trees and shoot off to my left. All I needed was a precious few seconds. As soon as the clone began moving, I reached down into my hip pouch and pulled out a plasma pill, biting down on the bitter tablet. That would hopefully help restore all the blood I'd already lost. I didn't care how badly it tasted, if it was going to help save my life, I'd eat them all day long.

Now to get some pressure on the wound and try stem the bleeding, even if only for a moment. Otherwise it wouldn't matter how many plasma pills I took. A piece of cloth would be ideal, but the sound created from tearing any of my clothes would without a doubt alert Yamato-sensei to my presence sooner than necessary.

Going with that line of thinking, I quickly pulled off my hitai-ate and quietly removed the metal plate, slipping it into my hip pouch and tying the navy blue material tightly around my thigh. I sucked in a shallow breath at the pain, though bit down on it almost immediately. I had to stay quiet.

The sounds of another water jutsu being shot off in the distance meant Yamato-sensei was still distracted for the moment. By my count it had only been four seconds. If I gave Yamato-sensei credit where credit was due, considering he was an Anbu and all, I had about two more seconds at the most before he realised _something_ was up. If I was going to make a move, I needed to make it now.

" _Doton: Doryūsō!_ "

I peeked my eyes around the side of the tree and watched as he formed a different hand seal this time, the ground shaking ominously. Spikes of earth suddenly began shooting up from the ground, skewering through my clone and several trees. My clone shimmered out of existence, and Yamato-sensei's unease was palpable as his expression narrowed. The jig was up.

My eyes hurriedly scanned the environment, noting that from a combination of the jutsus Yamato-sensei had been using, the field was now a mushy muddy mess. I focused on the _mushy_ part however, noting that even though it didn't look like it, there was a considerable amount of water all over the clearing. And Yamato-sensei was standing right in the thick of it.

A devious grin formed beneath my mask. I had a plan. Time to set it in motion. I grabbed my second-to-last kunai from my thigh pouch and quickly tied an explosive note around the handle. Glancing around the other side of the tree, I ignited the tag and quickly threw the kunai back towards the direction my clone had been in, arming the two-second timer.

Mentally keeping track of the longest two seconds of my life, I darted out from behind the tree as soon as the explosion went off, the distraction doing its job of momentarily drawing Yamato-sensei's attention. It would only keep his focus for a couple of seconds, but that was all I needed. 'Just like I practised… _I, Hitsuji, Mi, Uma, Tatsu_.'

I held the final seal, lightning crackling ominously around my hands. Time seemed to slow as I made it into the clearing. Yamato-sensei's gaze slowly turned to me, his hands reflexively moving to bring up his guard before his eyes landed on the electricity arcing softly between my hands. His eyes quickly began to widen, but it was already too late. My own eyes focused on the byproduct of his jutsu, one of the many long trails of water that began at my feet and led right into the pit of mud he was standing in.

" _Raiton: Jibashi!_ "

A wave of electricity arced violently from my connected hands straight into the stream of water at my feet, and the effects were almost instantaneous. The lightning jolted and hissed as it sped across the waterlogged field, small flecks of electricity sparking wildly. It happened in the blink of an eye, and there was a sudden influx of light as the electricity encased Yamato-sensei, his body stiffening like a board as his muscles seized.

I held the jutsu as long as my dwindling reserves allowed, managing to keep it going for another second before dropping down onto one knee with a grunt of exertion. The clearing almost seemed to darken once the jutsu had finished, despite the fact that the sun was still high up in the sky.

I held one eye closed partly from the brightness of the sun, partly from exhaustion, rapidly inhaling and exhaling large gulps of air. My lungs were burning from over-exertion, and I shakily wiped my arm across my forehead, relishing in the cool breeze that swept over me.

My eyes narrowed in confusion however as I glanced in the direction of Yamato-sensei, his body no longer spasming like it had been a few seconds ago. What had gotten my attention though was the smell of burning wood that had been carried by the breeze. It was being carried from Yamato-sensei's direction, so I knew it wasn't the burning tree behind me where my explosive note had gone off earlier.

Taking another sniff of the air, I didn't have much longer to ponder on it before the ground below me began rumbling softly. It was almost unnoticeable, but down on my knee and as close to the dirt as I was, I could feel the shifting earth below. Too exhausted to move fast enough, I was caught just as my feet left the ground, several long branches of wood snaking around my limbs and pulling me straight back down to earth.

Before I knew it, I was strung up in a wooden pillory, my head and arms shackled through separate holes as I was forced onto my knees. I suddenly felt unbearably weak, my mind whirring with panic as I tried reaching out to my chakra, to try and stem some of the exhaustion, but to no avail. I couldn't feel my chakra, and just like the last time I'd been struck by an aqua-phobic panic attack, I felt myself fill with dread.

I fought uselessly to rip myself free from the wooden bindings, to do something, _anything_... but they didn't even budge a centimetre. My body slumped against the pillory, my breaths shallow and hitching uncomfortably, my heart thumping in my ears. I felt so tired, so defeated. I didn't know what to do...

Taking a breath, Kakashi's voice suddenly echoed softly in my head. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the heat, or the lack of chakra I could feel in my system—maybe it was a combination of all three. But I found myself closing my eyes, focusing on the words he'd drilled into my head on more than one occasion.

' _You can't calm the storm, so stop trying. What you can do is calm yourself. The storm will pass.'_

Breathing in deeply through my nose and exhaling through my mouth, I willed myself to calm down. Kakashi had taught me many things, and remaining calm was one lesson that he liked to reiterate more often than not. I felt slightly ashamed that I'd let myself lose my cool so quickly. I was better than that. There was no use dwelling on it though, so I quickly banished those thoughts. I sighed softly as I took another breath, feeling a cool calmness begin to wash over me.

Now that my mind wasn't racing with a million different thoughts and emotions, the sound of my heart no longer beating loudly in my ears, I could feel the small flicker of my chakra. It was like a soft whisper in the wind, almost as if it was being muffled by a thick blanket, but it was there nonetheless, no doubt being forced down by Yamato-sensei's jutsu.

Speaking of, his soft footsteps crunched on one of the few remaining dry patches of grass in the clearing, his arms once again folded. I knew the only reason I was hearing him was because he wasn't putting any effort into staying hidden. In other words, the fight was over in his eyes, and he no longer felt the need to. He wasn't wrong though. This was checkmate, and there was nothing left I could do to get out of this situation.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, the alarm clock sounded off across the clearing. I glanced to my right and watched as it bounced around atop the training post, my eyes widening fractionally as another Yamato emerged from the wooden post itself. Grabbing the alarm clock, the second Yamato made his way over, placing his hand on the other and quickly absorbing him.

I blinked a couple times, noting that while I was beyond fatigued and sporting a bloodied leg, Yamato-sensei looked like he'd been lounging around doing nothing the entire time. There wasn't even the cut I'd made to his kunai pouch anymore. My eyes narrowed tiredly. "I was fighting a clone the entire time, wasn't I?"

Yamato-sensei's smile widened as he folded his arms, his head dipping in a small nod. "I wanted to get the opportunity to assess your skills first-hand as well as from a third-party's perspective. And I'd say I've made myself a pretty thorough assessment."

I frowned up at Yamato-sensei, craning my neck as best I could considering I was still shackled. "But what good is that if I wasn't able to land a hit on you?"

Yamato chuckled softly at my remark, lowering down into a crouch in front of me and resting his hand against the pillory. "Well the thing is, I'd already made the decision to take you on as my apprentice some time ago. I've known Kakashi for a long time, as a subordinate and as a friend. So naturally when he called in with a favour, I couldn't refuse."

"So basically, you had no choice?"

"Basically," he agreed easily, his expression alight with amusement. "Though given the option, I would've made the same choice. I'm honoured he'd even consider me for a task as important as teaching his son."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, breathing a sigh of relief as Yamato finally absorbed the wooden pillory, my body physically relaxing as I slumped to the ground. "You know you're one of dad's closest friends, and he respects you. Even if I was initially surprised to see you, I'm not nearly as surprised that it was you he asked."

Yamato-sensei's expression radiated with pride at my comment as he stood to his feet, a wide smile on his face. "Thanks, Shiro."

I nodded my head in response, silently chuckling to myself as he coughed awkwardly into his hands. His expression quickly morphed into one of concern however, his eyes scrutinising the patch job I'd made to my leg. "Here, let me take a look at that."

Bending down into a crouch again, he took my leg in his hands as I braced my hand on his shoulder for support. I winced slightly as he removed my headband that I'd used as a crude substitution for a bandage slash tourniquet, the once navy-blue headband now a bright blood-stained red. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over me as I glanced down at the open wound, quickly drawing my eyes away and taking a deep breath to steady myself.

A sharp intake of breath from Yamato-sensei was all I needed to know about my condition as he tightly began retying my headband around my leg. "You've got what seems to be a shallow cut to your femoral artery, though nothing a quick trip to Konoha Hospital can't fix." Standing back to his feet, he glanced down at my leg warily. "I'd recommend getting a new headband though. It'll be easier than trying to clean that one."

I nodded my head in thanks as I shakily got to my feet and put some weight on my leg, another sudden wave of dizziness washing over me. "W-Whoa—"

"I've got you, don't worry," Yamato-sensei muttered quickly, sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me bridal style before I could hit the ground. "Here, chew on this so long. I'm taking you to the hospital."

The plasma pill was bitter in my mouth, but I honestly couldn't care. Given how light-headed I was feeling, I was diverting all my focus onto not throwing up all over Yamato-sensei. A nap suddenly sounded like the perfect idea. 'So perfect in fact, that I think I might just close my eyes for a second…'

"—hey Shiro, try stay awake for me okay? We're almost there. Just keep your eyes open."

"That's okay sensei. You can just… just wake me when we get there…"

My eyes fluttered closed, and the world was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 _ **Nicely done to those who correctly guessed the appearance of Yamato. I know it was Tsunade that gave him the codename Yamato, but I wasn't about to go make up my own name that Sarutobi would've given him, so we're sticking with that. Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm off to dive back into studying... ugh, kill me now haha.**_

 _ **How about a 100% pure beef burger patty basted with Jack Daniels on a brioche bun, topped with caramelised onions and bacon—for your thoughts? Damn, even I'm salivating at this one haha! Apologies in advance to any vegans or vegetarians!**_


	15. Kakashi POV II

**_Another special chapter guys, once again from Kakashi's POV. I don't think I'll ever be able to top the quality of my first Kakashi POV chapter, but I felt like after what happened in the previous chapter, this next one needed to be from Kakashi's perspective. Any ways, I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _P.S. Typed, beta'd and uploaded this all through my phone, so let me know if it looks legit. Thanks!_**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 _Kakashi's POV II_

* * *

Kakashi giggled softly as he turned to the next page of Icha Icha Paradise, perched casually on the branch of a tree. He'd decided that to celebrate his decision to take on a genin team of his own, a restart of his Icha Icha collection was in order, leading him to promptly retrieve the very first book of the series written by Master Jiraiya.

Becoming reacquainted with the main characters he hadn't read about for so long was strangely exciting in a way he couldn't explain. Despite rereading this book for what could only be the umpteenth time, he still found it to be as enthralling as the first time he'd read it. It was almost as if he was able to appreciate it just that little bit extra after each read.

Turning another page, Kakashi briefly let his eyes stray from the book in his hands, his gaze lifting to the first floor window of a very familiar Academy building situated some ten metres ahead of him. A bemused smile settled on his lips as he spied on his genin-to-be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the only occupants left in Iruka's classroom.

By his count they'd been waiting for just a little over an hour and a half, and if Kakashi had his way— _which he most likely would_ , he thought with a dark chuckle—they'd continue to wait for another two hours at the least. Ah, it was good to be one of the elite. He was valuable enough to get away with almost anything he wanted to, something which he frequently made use of to its fullest potential.

He'd been more than happy to sit up in this tree and simply keep himself occupied with his reading. It gave him the opportunity to watch Shiro as Iruka read out the names for all the teams. He could see that his son had been a little doubtful for a few ticks when his name hadn't been called, but all that doubt had washed away when he'd been handed the small piece of paper where he was to no doubt meet his sensei.

Kakashi could only wonder what Tenzō had planned for his son. His ex-Anbu subordinate had been struggling to hide his excitement at the opportunity as soon as Kakashi had made the proposal, so he had no doubt he'd be pulling out all the stops. A small smile blossomed beneath his mask. Yes, calling in a favour in the form of Tenzō had been a pretty good idea, if he did say so himself.

Focusing back on the classroom, he let his gaze wander across the many windows, his eye eventually falling onto the dark and broody Uchiha who looked like he was trying to set his teammates on fire with nothing but his eyes. Not a particularly good mindset to have considering it would be those very teammates he was going to be stuck with for the better part of his foreseeable future, and those very teammates who would be watching his back out in the field. It was however a mindset he couldn't hold against the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Not after what he'd been forced to live through.

Kakashi's expression fell a little as Itachi Uchiha—his once-subordinate turned missing-nin—flashed through his mind. That familiar feeling of guilt washed over him, and he welcomed it with open arms. It was no less than he believed he deserved. According to his track record, him and Uchiha's were not a very good combination.

Of the two Uchiha's he'd been involved with during his short life, both of which had been his friends, he'd managed to kill one, and potentially through some indirect means, send another off into a murderous frenzy. The latter was likely a product of Kakashi's own broken mind.

Itachi Uchiha was just one of the many countless mistakes Kakashi had made throughout his life. It invoked a familiar but unwelcome tightening of his chest, something he felt whenever thoughts of Obito, Rin, or his father came to the forefront of his mind.

But maybe this time, he could get it right. Maybe this time, the combination of him and an Uchiha wouldn't lead to some form of death, whether directly or indirectly as a result of Kakashi's presence. Maybe he could do right by Sasuke and help steer him away from his older brother's machinations. Maybe third time really was the charm. Whatever the case, Kakashi would be damned if he didn't try his hardest.

Lifting his gaze a little higher, his eye fell on the bubblegum-pink hair of Sakura Haruno. She was currently sat at her desk with her gaze frequently switching between glaring daggers at Naruto or staring at Sasuke with—what had his son called it once—googoo eyes? He nodded his head sagely. That sounded about right. Currently, she was engaged in the latter, her _googoo_ eyes in full force as she burnt a hole in Sasuke's back. Poor kid. Kakashi knew first hand what it was like on the receiving end of every female's stare from his class. He shook the thoughts from his head with a soft shiver.

She was somewhat of a wildcard in this team, in the sense that she was a complete unknown. Kakashi at least knew of Naruto and Sasuke, but she was an individual coming completely out of left flank. He didn't know anymore than what was kept in her Academy file, something which upon second thought, gave him pause.

Being a complete unknown, he'd be given the unique opportunity to mould her as he saw fit. She was a blank canvas, the first ninja of her family and blissfully unaware of just what being a ninja _actually_ entailed. It was going to be up to him to prepare her for what he knew was out there, for what he knew she'd one day end up facing. It wasn't just going to be her life on the line, but the lives of her teammates as well. They would one day come to rely on her just as much as she would one day come to rely on them.

She no doubt had her own strengths and weaknesses, just like Naruto and Sasuke did. But as teammates, they would work together to fill in the gaps that existed amongst them. Leaning on one another when the need required it was encouraged and would become second nature. Doing so would in no way be considered a sign of weakness. Something Kakashi himself had had to figure out in the most difficult and painful way possible: through the loss of his best friend.

He banished those thoughts from his mind as a soft sigh escaped his lips, his gaze lifting just a little higher to settle on the form of the blonde-headed Naruto Uzumaki. Amusement coloured Kakashi's features as he watched the prankster set up one of the oldest tricks in the book, a chalkboard eraser now wedged carefully in the small gap of the open door.

His amusement slowly faded into a wistful frown. That was Minato-sensei's son. Kushina's little boy. A little boy he'd consciously neglected and ignored in favour of preserving his own happiness. Shame bubbled just beneath the surface before being replaced by unyielding determination. _Don't worry Minato-sensei. Not anymore. I'll be there for him now like you once were for me. You have my word._

At the present, his genin-to-be consisted of a broody Uchiha, an attention-seeking outcast and a _googoo_ -eyed fangirl. A combination that would likely have most running for the hills. Kakashi welcomed the challenge however. He owed it to a lot of people to do right by these kids. He owed it to the kind of person he wanted himself to be for Shiro to do right by these kids. And he would.

Nodding to himself with a satisfied smile, he turned his attention back down to the book in his hands, a very Kakashi-esque giggle escaping his lips as he continued his reading. A comfortable silence settled around him as his raging thoughts were calmed and filled with the bliss that was Icha Icha Paradise. He released a content sigh. Nothing could ruin this perfectly peaceful afternoon—

Except for that Anbu that was now making their way over. His peaceful expression was slowly replaced by a curious frown as the masked ninja dropped down onto a lower branch in a crouched position, the flowing purple hair visible from behind the mask giving him pause. "Yugao?"

"... captain."

The hint of distress in her tone and the slight hesitation in her voice had him narrowing his eye. Something was wrong. His heart rate spiked briefly as his mind began working to figure out what the most likely cause could be, scenarios running through his head at unthinkable speeds. Her behaviour was off, that much was certain. He just had to find out _why_. He opened his mouth to speak again, not even two seconds having gone by since she'd arrived. "Yugao, what's wrong?"

She stood to her feet, her hand coming up to pull at her mask. The fact that she was removing her mask meant it wasn't official ninja business. She was a stickler for the rules just as much as Tenzō, so she'd never risk her identity unless there was something serious going on.

His mind whirred in confusion as he desperately tried deciphering the nature of this unexpected visit. A soft exhale of breath from Yugao as she removed her mask stopped Kakashi in place, and everything seemed to click as he assumed the absolute worst. The previous hesitation in her voice and the sombreness of her tone suddenly made sense, his single eye widening. He internally shook his head, not wanting and nowhere near ready to believe what it was he was thinking. That didn't stop his mouth from moving though, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where is he?"

There was a barely noticeable widening of her eyes as he spoke, her reaction doing nothing to calm his quickly escalating heart rate. His mind continued to race, mentally hoping against all odds that he was wrong. Kakashi was a man who prided himself on being right more often than not, if not all the time. It was just one of the many things that made him Kakashi. But right now, he was willing to get on his hands and knees and beg— _plead_ even—to be anything but.

Yugao's right hand; the hand not currently clutching at her Anbu mask; came up in what could only be a placating gesture, her body language practically screaming for him to remain calm. It was almost as if she thought she might spook him into action if she moved too quickly. She wasn't wrong. "Kakashi—"

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, his eye widening further to an almost painful degree. Her use of his name just confirmed it. He internally shook his head in denial, his heart leaping up into the back of his throat. He was suddenly finding it nigh impossible to breathe, blood pounding fiercely in his ears. _No, no, no, no…_

This wasn't happening. It wasn't. It couldn't be. There was no way something could've happened to his son.

But it _was_ happening. Something _had_ happened. He just knew it.

His worst nightmare was becoming a reality. Yugao technically hadn't said anything, not explicitly at least. But at the same time, she'd said more than enough. He had to know though. He had to see it for himself.

His fists clenching painfully, Kakashi jumped to his feet, his single eye boring into Yugao's with a burning intensity that he usually only achieved with his Sharingan. He took a step forward, Yugao taking an involuntary step back as he spoke again, his tone soft but carrying the weight of his authority as an elite. "Where. Is. He."

She was quiet for a beat, seemingly weighing her options before eventually sighing in defeat. "Konoha hospital—"

Kakashi was gone before she could even finish her sentence, leaving nothing but a displaced cloud of dust in his wake, his very first copy of Icha Icha (one of many books that at any point in time, could _only_ be found in either Kakashi's bookshelf, his weapons pouch or his hands) lying forgotten on the tree branch.

He had to see his son.

Kami have mercy on anyone who got in his way, because he sure as hell wouldn't.

* * *

Kakashi raced through the village like a man possessed, his fear and need to see Shiro propelling him across rooftops at inhuman speeds. His thoughts were currently unable to stray further than his need to get to the hospital, his mind dutifully deeming everything and anything else completely unnecessary to said goal.

Moving at the speeds he was, it didn't take him long at all before the hospital building came into view. Kakashi was only rooftops away now, his keen senses on high alert as he searched for his son's presence from a distance.

The time it took him to jump from one rooftop to the next was all he needed before the feeling of his son's chakra touched at the edge of his senses. It was undeniably faint, though not to a life-threatening degree, something which immediately had him releasing a huge breath of relief. At least his son wasn't teetering on the edge of death.

The knowledge did little to hamper his approach though. If anything, he started pushing even harder, coming up on the building within a second. He wasn't a chakra sensor by nature, passable at best, but his nose had already been steering him in Shiro's direction the second he'd been close enough to pick up on his son's unmistakable scent. It was no mere myth that a Hatake's nose could rival that of even an Inuzuka on his best day.

With a specific direction to move in, Kakashi didn't hesitate as he leapt through a window to his left, landing with nary a sound. When his eye lifted to the scene before him, a simultaneous feeling of relief and fear rooted him in place.

His son was lying on the only bed in the room, draped in a hospital gown and hooked up to various machines that beeped and whirred softly in the background. His spiky hair was hanging softly over his forehead, several strands obscuring his right eye without his hitai-ate to keep his fringe in place. A thin white bandage was wrapped several times around his left thigh, with several other small bandages littering his arms.

It broke Kakashi's heart to see him lying so still and motionless, though the simple movement of his rising and falling chest were enough to abate a sliver of the ache in his chest. Usually stillness like this meant that his son was sleeping, something he'd made a habit of doing on their lounge's couch most afternoons when they were both absorbed in a book.

It was afternoons like those Kakashi cherished and enjoyed, where he'd developed his _own_ habit of simply watching his son doze peacefully, an open book lying forgotten on his chest. That was very different to this however, the simple fact that they were in a hospital proof enough of that. Kakashi made to take a step forward, though a feminine voice from his right stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not authorised to be here—"

"He's my _son_ ," Kakashi quickly interrupted, his single eye narrowed every so slightly, almost daring the doctor to challenge him. His steely tone gave off the aura of someone who simply wasn't in the mood to play games, something the woman seemed to take careful note of as she nodded her head silently.

Kakashi took a breath and forced himself to take it down a notch. He'd found his son, there was no need to cause any unnecessary commotion. She was only trying to do her job. He nodded his head in thanks as he moved to the side of the bed and grabbed the nearby chair, sitting down and taking a hold of his son's hand.

Despite the beeping monitor that represented the beating of Shiro's heart, he still found the urge to place his thumb over his son's wrist, Kakashi's body visibly relaxing when he felt the rhythmic beat of a pulse. It was a relief he couldn't put into words, a feeling of joy he couldn't quite articulate. His body slumped in the chair, his shoulders sagging as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Shiro was alive. That was all that mattered. Nothing more, nothing less. Shiro was _alive_.

So focused was Kakashi on the gentle rise and fall of his son's chest, he didn't even register that the female doctor was still standing off to the side until her light voice cut through the soft beeping monitors.

"He passed out from blood loss due to a haemorrhaging of his femoral artery. It honestly sounds a lot worse than it is," she informed him, slowly stepping up to the foot of the bed with clipboard in hand.

She continued when Kakashi kept silent, her fingers absently flipping through the pages as she spoke. "He managed to throw together a makeshift tourniquet that made our job much easier. Even administered himself a couple of plasma pills for the loss of blood. He's a smart kid."

Kakashi once again remained silent for a while, simply observing his son as he rested. Giving Shiro's hand a gentle squeeze, he lifted his gaze to the doctor's as he softly cleared his throat. "When can he be discharged?"

The doctor snapped the clipboard back in place at the toe of the bed, her eyes darting to the various monitors and machines off to Shiro's left. "We've got him on an intravenous line to replace the fluids he's lost, so I'd say by this evening the latest. The IV does however contain a fairly strong pain reliever, so I doubt he'll wake up before tomorrow morning."

Kakashi nodded his head stiffly before closing his eye in a smile. "Thank you. And uh, sorry for earlier," he muttered sheepishly, his free hand coming up to scratch at his mask.

The doctor simply gave him a kind smile before nodding her head and exiting the room, the door closing with a soft click.

Kakashi directed his attention back to his son, leaning forward and brushing the few stray strands of his fringe out of his eyes. "You gave me quite the scare today, Shiro. Had me running through the village like a certain spandex-wearing green beast," he uttered softly, a chuckle accompanying his words.

The room dipped into silence after that, save for the beeping monitors that provided constant reassurance of his son's health. Running his fingers through Shiro's hair one last time, he settled back into his chair and reached into his weapons pouch, his eye widening as he came to a grave realisation: his Icha Icha Paradise was gone.

He'd most likely left it in the tree outside the Academy in his haste to get here. He almost couldn't believe it. He never went anywhere without at least one copy of the series on his person _at all times_. Just went to show the kind of panicked rush he'd been in.

The sound of the door to the hospital room sliding open interrupted his thoughts, Icha Icha momentarily forgotten. Lifting his gaze to the door, his eye widened in shock for a split second before his features were carefully schooled into an impassive mask. "Tenzō."

The aforementioned man visibly winced at the sound of his name, his face a mixture of fear and contrition. Kakashi smirked internally, strangely smug about the fear evident on his once-subordinate's expression. Tenzō was right to be afraid however. Kakashi was barely managing to restrain himself from doing anything rash. The last thing he needed was to make things infinitely worse than they already were because he let emotion override rationality.

It didn't make the anger go away however. It didn't make the slight feeling of betrayal disappear. He'd entrusted Shiro's care and wellbeing to his friend, placing the one thing in this life he found most precious above all else in Tenzō's hands. And now they were meeting in his son's _hospital room_. Not exactly what Kakashi would call 'keeping his son safe'.

Tenzō opened and closed his mouth several times, his body language a clear indication of his reluctance towards the inevitable conversation. Kakashi was content to simply remain silent and watch him flounder helplessly, quietly enjoying the Anbu's plight.

"Listen Kakashi… I know this seems bad—"

Remaining quiet quickly fell flat as Kakashi opened his mouth, his tone completely neutral. "My son is in the hospital."

Tenzō's shoulders seemed to slump even further as Kakashi pointed out the obvious, the man's guilt plain-as-day written all over his face. Kakashi felt no sympathy however, and waited with surprising patience for Tenzō to continue.

The Anbu seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment or two before squaring his shoulders determinedly, his mood doing an unexpected one-eighty. The sudden change in Tenzō's countenance put Kakashi on edge, and he mentally prepared himself for whatever was about to happen next.

"Despite what might seem like a glaringly obvious oversight, I need you to understand something… _I_ am Shiro's sensei. Me and me alone. And I know to you it might seem like I don't know what I'm doing, but I do. You should know that better than anyone. You did train _me_ after all. In light of this, you need to understand that I would never do anything to willingly put Shiro's life in danger.

"He's now _my_ student, and as his sensei, it's _my_ job to prepare him for what lies ahead. And to do that, I need to push him to his limits, and work with him to push past those limits. He's now my responsibility. You put your faith and your trust in me when you asked me to do this, and you need to understand that as things stand, I haven't _once_ breached that trust. Excuse my bluntness captain, but as a father you're not exactly the most objective when it comes to your son."

Kakashi was momentarily stunned into silence, his former subordinate visibly huffing after the quasi-speech he'd just given. The one-eyed jōnin did his best to keep his expression perfectly stoic, not needing Tenzō to know just how true his words were. Kakashi was a man who prided himself on his ability to (almost) always be right, so naturally the mere the thought of admitting that he was wrong was almost painful.

The fact of the matter was however that Tenzō _was_ right. Kakashi had trusted him from even before they were on the same Anbu squad. As his captain, Kakashi had trained him and had no doubt pushed Tenzō past his own limits. Just like Tenzō was doing for Shiro now.

Kakashi had to concede that when it came to his son, he had a tendency to act with his heart and not his head. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just so happened however that in this case, it was. Kakashi needed to trust his own judgement. He'd picked Tenzō for a reason, and he needed to trust his friend to know what he was doing. It really was as simple as that.

Kakashi grumbled internally, desperately feeling the need to pinch the bridge of his nose in mortification. Tenzō had been right. Kakashi had been wrong. There was something fundamentally wrong with that picture, and there was no way Kakashi could willingly let Tenzō know such a thing, for the sake of his pride and desire to continue having Tenzō look at him with such admiration. Embarrassment pricked at the edges of his mind, and Kakashi knew then what he had to do as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm not angry with you Tenzō."

"You're not?"

The man looked so incredibly surprised and hopeful that it almost made Kakashi feel bad for what he was about to do next. Almost.

"Just… _disappointed_."

The dark and twisted part of his mind, the part that was no doubt going to enjoy messing with his soon-to-be genin team, delighted in the way Tenzō seemed to be visibly wounded by his words. He knew by this point however that his former subordinate didn't take the words to heart. There were scarce few people left who knew Kakashi. _Really_ knew him. And Tenzō was one of them. He understood Kakashi far better than that. Far better than Kakashi had actually given him credit for. He knew just what Kakashi needed to hear, even though it was something he didn't really _want_ to hear.

Turning back to Shiro, he ran his hands through his son's soft fringe one last time before rocking to his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Heaving a soft sigh, he made his way to the door where Tenzō was still standing and stopped beside him, dropping a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Tenzō."

 _Thanks for taking care of my son. Thanks for telling me what I needed to hear. Thanks for not judging me for acting so irrationally. Thanks for understanding and being patient with me. Thanks for everything._

Kakashi knew his friend understood. And he would forever be grateful that he did. His piece said, Kakashi slid open the door to the hospital room, strangely having decided to take the stairs instead of the window this time. And while he'd lament the fact that he'd have no Icha Icha to accompany him on his long walk to the Academy, he'd survive. Just like his son would.

"Oh Kakashi, I almost forgot!"

Turning his head, he couldn't fight the smile that tugged at his lips beneath his mask, his eye closing happily as he watched Tenzō pull out a very familiar copy of Icha Icha Paradise. No doubt he'd received it from Yugao prior to entering the hospital room.

Yes, Tenzō most definitely understood. Far more than Kakashi gave him credit for.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap guys. In this chapter I tried to show that even Kakashi can act without thinking things through sometimes. Despite his status as an elite, Shiro has that ability to make him think with his heart and not his head, and Tenz** **ō had some things to say to Kakashi that he needed to hear** **. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, it was a bit of a tricky one to write.**_

 _ **I'm thinking after the next chapter to have a bit of a time-skip, as I realise I've probably been progressing things a little slowly.**_

 _ **Also, very NB, I've got mid-year exams coming up soon, so there's a very good chance another chapter won't be coming out until after June sometime. Apologies from my end, but University is getting deep, fast lol! Save me!**_

 ** _How about a pizza with seasoned chicken, bacon, avo, feta and roasted red pepper on a thin base with mozzarella cheese for your thoughts?_**


	16. Bells and bokkens

**_Hello all, it's been quite a while hasn't it. Sorry from my part for the long wait, but life, you know. And University, my final year at that. I've got lots of tests and then finals coming up soon, going all the way through to the end of October, so unfortunately you guys are going to have to do some more waiting. Apologies for that, but it can't be helped._**

 ** _A quick thank you to everybody who has favourited, followed, and reviewed, it was while reading your reviews that gave me the motivation to get out another chapter before I put you guys through another long wait. I hope you stick with me though, I do plan to finish this story. I think I've got too many expectant followers not too lol._**

 ** _Anyways_** , ** _sorry for the long AN, please enjoy the chapter! I hope I haven't forgotten how to write lol. Please let me know if I have!_**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters of Naruto and things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **I'm Defying Gravity** by ShadowedNara

XxX

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _Bells and bokkens_

* * *

The cacophony of singing birds became clearer and clearer as I slowly came to. Their high-pitched chirps were the only indication necessary to know that it was at the very least already morning.

My body was desperately trying to hang on to the sleep I was slowly waking up from, my eyes still closed as a long yawn escaped my lips. I kept still for a moment, sighing deeply as I took a breath through my nose. Familiarity washed over me.

I knew before I'd even reluctantly cracked open an eye that I was in my room, the scent of the place indistinguishable from anything else. The rising sun filtered in a warm orange light, shining dustily through the slats of the blinds and letting me know that the time was likely closer to around midday than early morning.

Despite how dimly lit my room was, I still frowned against the sudden change in light, immediately closing the eye I'd opened earlier. Taking another breath, I stretched my arms above my head until I heard a satisfying pop, the sound sending goosebumps across my flesh. _Man, that feels good._

I balled my fists against my eyes and wiped away any lingering sleep, staring at the ceiling for a couple of seconds as the events of yesterday slowly came to the forefront of my mind. Meeting the Rookie Nine, finding out that Tenzō (or rather according to his codename Yamato) was going to be my sensei, engaging in an all out spar and nearly bleeding to death.

Surprisingly enough, I felt perfectly okay. Better than okay, in fact. Throwing off the comforter, I stared down at my boxer-clad legs, admiring the smooth skin where I'd most definitely had a puncture wound from one of Yamato-sensei's kunai. With all the blood and my makeshift tourniquet, it was kind of difficult to forget.

I vaguely remembered Yamato-sensei saying something about a hospital, but other than that I couldn't recall a thing until I'd woken up a few minutes ago. A hospital was the only explanation for my perfectly healed leg. Unless of course I'd been unconscious for more than a few days. Suddenly a little unsure, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded softly out of my room, the smell of bacon sizzling away in the kitchen hitting me as soon as I opened my door.

Kakashi was slouched lazily over the stove with his 'World's Greatest Dad' apron hung proudly around his neck, one hand occupying the frying pan while the other occupied Icha Icha. The normalcy of the scene—everything but the fact that Kakashi was _actually_ cooking—was more than enough to put a massive grin on my face.

Kakashi loved to give everyone the impression that he couldn't cook. The thought process was this: if people believed he couldn't cook, they'd never ask him to, which fit right in with his lazy way of life. If Kakashi was cooking however, there must have been a _damn_ good reason for it.

"Whoa, pulling out the bacon. And an actual frying pan . . . what's the occasion?" I shuffled over to the kettle as I spoke, making sure it was filled with water before placing it onto the gas stove beside the frying pan and hopping up onto the granite counter top, my legs swinging absently.

Kakashi's eye never left his book as he expertly turned the page with his thumb, his other hand easily tossing the bacon a little about the pan before placing it back on the heat. "Oh, nothing special. Just making some breakfast for my favourite son."

I looked at him deadpan, my tone completely flat. "I'm your _only_ son."

"And did I mention that you're my favourite?" he answered sweetly, thumbing over to the next page with a cheery look about him.

I rolled my eyes before hopping off the counter as the kettle began whistling, grabbing a couple of mugs and dropping a teabag in each. "So," I began hesitantly, sneaking a glance up at Kakashi before focusing back on the mugs, grabbing some sugar. "What happened yesterday? I mean, after I—"

"Passed out from blood loss due to haemorrhaging your femoral artery?" he interjected quizzically, his attention still fully on that of Icha Icha. "Nothing."

I paused mid-stir, frowning in confusion as I glanced up at Kakashi. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he echoed again with a soft nod, sliding the bacon off the pan and onto a separate plate. Placing the pan back over the rolling flames of the gas stove, he grabbed a small jug before pouring in a light yellow mixture, no doubt moving onto the scrambled eggs next. He was doing them just the way I liked it too, frying them in the bacon-greased pan to give it some extra flavour. "You were admitted to the hospital for the afternoon, and I brought you back here in the evening."

Slowly nodding my head to his words, I resumed my stirring, stopping once again as his voice filled the quiet kitchen.

"Do you mind making a third cup? Coffee, no milk, no sugar?"

I inwardly cringed at the thought of what that would taste like, knowing first hand that even with over three sugars coffee was still much too bitter for my taste buds. In addition to that, coffee never failed to give me a mild headache, so I generally tended to stay away from the stuff. I knew there were people who very much liked the bitter taste of a straight up coffee though, but that didn't mean I'd be keeping my opinion to myself.

"Who's the piss in a cup for?" I asked with a disgusted frown, watching as Kakashi pushed around the scrambled eggs in the pan with the spatula.

His eye crinkled in amusement as he thumbed to the next page, his tone only mildly chastising as he spoke. "Now now son, no toilet talk during breakfast."

I rolled my eyes at his words, grabbing the cup of coffee and my own mug and gently setting them down at the kitchen table before walking back to the kettle and grabbing Kakashi's. I carried it over and gently placed it down in front of him, watching in mild curiosity as he suddenly glanced down at his wrist as if checking a watch. "Hm. Seems he's right on time, if not even a little early. Would you mind getting that?"

I frowned softly at his words, my brows knit in confusion. "What—"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I glanced in the direction of the front door and then back at Kakashi, my mouth opening and closing a few times before I sighed softly, my shoulders slumping resignedly. "Sure thing."

"That's why you're my _favourite_ ~"

I grumbled under my breath as I made my way to the front door, my bare feet padding softly against the wooden floors. My hand went to the mask hanging around my neck and I pulled it up over my face almost reflexively, the material as much a part of my body as my arms or legs. Making sure it was in place, I unlocked the door and swung it open, my eyes widening slightly at the unexpected visitor. "Yamato-sensei?"

"Good morning Shiro. How're you feeling?"

His smile was slightly strained as he looked at me, his entire body slightly tense and his hands fidgeting restlessly in front of him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked nervous. I saw his eyes flick down to my leg, specifically the one that had been injured the day before, and it suddenly dawned on me. He was feeling guilty for what had happened during his jōnin test.

Considering the intensity of our spar yesterday, and the fact that it had been just that—a _spar_ —I'd been under the impression that it was just water under the bridge. Everybody knew that during particularly serious spars there was an abundance of adrenaline and emotions flying around. But at the end of the day, it was still just a spar. You were comrades when it started, and you were comrades when it was over. That was what the seal of reconciliation was for. I honestly held no grudge or bad feelings for what had happened yesterday. There was no reason to.

I nodded my head at Yamato-sensei as his gaze flicked back up to my face, my eyes closing in a smile. "Don't worry sensei, I'm feeling better than ever, no harm done." I did a few jumps on the spot to emphasise my point, wriggling my leg around afterwards for good measure. "See? It's like nothing ever happened."

I noticed his expression ease a little at my words, but he still seemed a little remorseful. I stepped out of the doorway and ushered him inside, the door closing with a soft click. "Come on in sensei, you're just in time for breakfast. Dad's serving up the works."

His steps faltered a little at my words as we passed through the lounge, his eyes widening comically as I turned to look at him. "Kakashi's . . . _cooking_?"

He sounded so completely baffled by the notion, his facial expression sending me into a fit of chuckles.

"And that's something you'll take with you to your grave if you know what's good for you," Kakashi voiced from the kitchen, his words filtering into the lounge.

Shaking my head at the threat, I continued to the kitchen, Yamato-sensei once again on my heels as my nose focused on the smells wafting out from our destination. To my surprise the food smelt even better now than it did earlier, my stomach grumbling softly in response as I decided to speed ahead. "Come on sensei, the food's gonna get cold if you keep moving this slowly!"

I slid into my seat and thanked Kakashi for the food, immediately pulling down my mask and digging in. My food and tea had been moved to the seat that had its back to the kitchen entryway, so I was free to eat for a few seconds without having to worry about my mask being off.

A few seconds was all I'd need though, and true to the Hatake way, I had my food shoveled down and my mask back in place before Yamato-sensei even stepped foot into the kitchen. I'd learnt a long time ago to actually taste and appreciate my food in the short time it took me to wolf it down, and today was no different. The fact that Kakashi had made it himself made it taste that much better. Hands down the best bacon and eggs I'd ever had.

I watched as Kakashi dished a plate for sensei and then shoveled the rest of the eggs onto his own plate, turning my head to the kitchen door as Yamato-sensei stopped on the threshold. The brown-haired man folded his arms as he leaned against the door frame, an amused smile quirking at his lips. "I never thought I'd see the day captain, but it seems you've finally been . . . _domesticated_."

Kakashi paused for a beat, his body frozen in place over the table before he carried on dishing food, his eye closing cheerily. "Hmm, you're awfully brave making comments like that Tenzō. Especially about someone who has enough blackmail material to bury you six feet under."

Yamato-sensei's eyes widened in mild horror before he hurried over to the table like a chastised puppy, his head hanging somewhat depressingly. Kakashi's own smile seemed to widen, and he removed his apron and hung it behind the kitchen door before finally joining us at the table, his hands clapping together eagerly. "Well Tenzō, dig in. We've got an interesting day ahead of us."

Yamato-sensei's terrified expression had been replaced with a somewhat disgruntled frown as he glared softly at his eggs. " _Please_ refrain from using my real name captain," he practically whined, his tone pleading. "You defeat the whole purpose of having a codename if you keep calling me that."

Kakashi took a sip of his tea behind his raised Icha Icha, his plate already empty. "As I recall, isn't it usually the captain that gives orders to his subordinates, and not the other way around?"

Yamato-sensei grumbled under his breath before nodding reluctantly, pushing his eggs around with his fork like a sulking teenager. It was quite the sight, and I was fighting down the urge to break into a fit of laughter at the table, biting down on the inside of my cheek.

Kakashi seemed much too pleased with himself, his smugness evident in his tone. "Then eat up _Tenzō_. We're going to be leaving soon _Tenzō_ , so you better hurry up _Tenzō_."

I rolled my eyes at the two supposed 'grown men'. Kakashi could be such a child sometimes, and it seemed Yamato wasn't above acting like one either. Although, it could just be my father's innate ability to drag people down to his own level and beat them through sheer experience.

Poor Yamato-sensei. He'd managed to get on the wrong side of Kakashi this morning. My dad had been motivated enough to actually cook; there's no telling what kind of horrors he could cause a person with that same level of motivation. And Yamato-sensei seemed to realise that too.

" _Yes_ captain _. . ._ "

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

I watched Yamato-sensei nod his head towards the training ground ahead of us, a small smile stretching his lips. "Well, Kakashi wanted you to have the opportunity to get a feel for his team before he makes any decision on passing them or not. You're his son, and he treasures your input."

I turned my gaze back down to Training Ground 3, my eyes falling on Kakashi as he stood with his Icha Icha out in the middle of the field. The fact that my dad pulled out a book instead of a weapon had been a bit of a sore spot for the three pre-teens, Naruto in particular. It didn't take long however for the blonde in question to realise that it wasn't just a misguided show of arrogance.

Kakashi managed to remain completely untouched by Naruto's assault, all the while not taking his eye off Icha Icha even for a second. It infuriated the blonde to the point of completely dropping his guard and allowing Kakashi to get behind him, something that did not bode well for anyone facing the Copy Ninja. Suffice to say, it was a lesson Naruto had definitely learnt the hard way. I couldn't help cringing a little just thinking about it.

We were currently sat on the outskirts of the training field, hidden away within one of the many surrounding trees and playing onlookers to the infamous 'bell test'. Kakashi had told me the stories of how his team had been given the very same test, only for Kakashi to have missed the point completely. He admitted to being a bit of an insufferable know-it-all back then, believing himself to be better than all his peers. I almost couldn't believe the Kakashi he spoke of in his stories from the past was the same Kakashi that had raised me. They were almost complete polar opposites.

I tore my gaze away from the action as I frowned thoughtfully, Yamato-sensei's words echoing softly in my head: _You're his son, and he treasures your input._

It made me realise that if I was so inclined, I could have Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sent back to the Academy with little fuss. Not that that would ever be my intention of course. Kakashi needed those three just as much as they needed him, even if none of them really knew it yet. It was however a stark reminder just how heavily Kakashi valued my opinion.

I grinned softly as I watched him take on Sasuke. The last Uchiha was actually pretty good, definitely worthy of the 'Rookie of the year' title. His taijutsu was nigh flawless, his movements fluid and measured. His shurikenjutsu was as precise as I'd expect from an Uchiha, and his small display of ninjutsu was definitely a step above what the rest of the team was capable of. He was good. Very good.

The only problem was that _he_ knew it too. He classed himself in a league way above his teammates, and he had no qualms letting them know that. His attitude was piss poor, and he had an arrogant streak a mile wide. It almost sounded exactly like what my father might have acted like back when he was that age. The sooner he learned that it wasn't a sign of weakness to rely on your teammates though, the sooner he'd really start to shine. Something I had no doubt would definitely be a lot easier said than done.

I didn't get much chance to see Sakura in action. She'd been squirreled away within the trees from the start, using the foliage to simply watch from afar. I had a feeling it had nothing to do with any sort of plan to get a bell, and everything to do with nursing her crush over Sasuke.

In all honesty, it was a little disappointing simply hearing her piercing scream from the nearby forest. It would've been nice to see her progress. It didn't matter all too much though. I knew what she had the potential to become. She just needed someone to guide her down the right path.

Before I knew it, the bell test seemed to be over, and the three genin were directed back towards the centre of the training field. They stood beside the trio of training posts for a moment before, quicker than a flash, Naruto was tied against the centre post, forced to watch as his teammates ate their lunch in front of him. I could practically hear his growling stomach from here.

By then Kakashi had disappeared from the training ground and landed in a crouch beside me and Yamato-sensei, his eye crinkling as he looked between us expectantly. "So, what'd you think?"

Yamato-sensei scratched the back of his head nervously, the grimace on his face tinged with amusement. "Well, they're definitely . . . unique?"

The Anbu captain shrugged helplessly before Kakashi turned his gaze on me, his eye shining expectantly. I could see how important this was to him in the way he suddenly became serious. He'd no doubt formed opinions of his own, but Yamato-sensei's words from earlier once again echoed through my head, and I knew the weight _my_ opinion would have on his own.

I gulped surreptitiously before turning to stare down at the three pre-teens, their older selves flashing in my mind's eye. It was pretty much all I could solidly remember about the anime just from thinking about it. The rest of the little knowledge I had was written in a book hidden in plain sight in our bookshelf at home.

Steering my thoughts back on track, I cleared my throat softly. "I guess, from what little we saw, you've definitely got the groundwork laid for a solid team."

Turning back to Kakashi, I could see he was waiting to hear what else I had to say, waiting for me to back up that statement with some logic. This felt more like one of those old underneath the underneath training exercises he would give me when I was younger, but I squashed the useless thought and turned back to the trio of genin, my eyes landing on the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke's pretty well-rounded. His taijutsu is impressive; he's definitely got an edge over the rest because he was actually taught before he even entered the Academy. His ability to use ninjutsu was a nice little surprise you don't see very often from fresh Academy students these days, and his shurikenjutsu is just as pinpoint accurate as I'd expect from an Uchiha. No doubt his genjutsu could become his greatest asset because of his Sharingan, but until he becomes familiar with illusions I'd definitely class him as a close to mid-range type of fighter."

I turned my gaze away from the genin to find Kakashi watching me intently. We sat in silence for a moment before he flourished his hand lazily, his lone eye sparkling eagerly. "And . . . what about the other two?"

I stared in surprise for a second before my mind caught up, my throat clearing softly as I turned back to the three pre-teens in the distance. "Um, well I guess Naruto could be something along the lines of the team's heavy hitter . . . ?"

I hated the way my statement came out sounding more like a question, my voice suddenly not sounding as sure of itself as I would've liked. I pushed that feeling aside though and turned back to my previous thoughts on the future team Kakashi, picking apart their strengths and weaknesses.

"If the way he was spamming those shadow clones was any indication, he's got a tonne of chakra. I'm sure with the thousands of jutsu under your belt, you can put all of that chakra of his to good use. His taijutsu also doesn't follow any sort of rhyme or reason. Taking a shot in the dark, he probably wasn't trained properly. Happy accident I say though. Whether it's because of a lack of training or just a part of who he is, he's completely unpredictable, and with the right cultivation, that unpredictability can become a dangerous weapon."

Taking a small breath, I focused my eyes on the last and only female member of the team. "As for Sakura . . . she didn't seem all that impressive. Pretty underwhelming actually for a Kunoichi of the Year. But . . . there's definitely potential there. She seems to have extremely minimal reserves, even for a civilian-born, but what she lacks in chakra she should theoretically make up for in impeccable control. She'll need more than a little help with her physical abilities, but she'd serve well in a support role, possibly a genjutsu specialist. Although seeing as Sasuke has the potential to use the Sharingan, I'd leave genjutsu for him, which gives her the opportunity to rather become a combat medic."

Taking a breath after all the talking, I turned back around to find Kakashi scribbling away furiously on a few pages. He quickly deposited the three pieces of paper into separate manilla folders before stashing them somewhere on his person, his eye curving into a smile.

I blinked once, then twice, before looking at him with a deadpan expression on my face. "That's your test report for the Hokage, isn't it?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of the information requested but, hypothetically, if such data were to exist, the subject matter would be classified, and cannot be disclosed."

My deadpan deepened, and Kakashi's eye seemed to brighten exponentially. I turned away from him and back to Yamato-sensei, seeing a similarly mirthful expression on his face. "Don't we have things to do? Training? Missions? Something away from _here_?"

Kakashi held his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Now, that's not very nice son."

I rolled my eyes, gesturing to three genin who were still down below. "I think you've got a team of pre-teens to go pass, so our work here is done. Right sensei?"

The brown-haired Anbu gave Kakashi a rueful shrug, a small smirk quirking at the corner of his mouth. "You are correct Shiro. Places to be and people to see. You know how it goes Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Yamato-sensei curiously. "What places? Which people?"

Yamato-sensei opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly held up a hand, stopping him before he could begin and clearing my throat dramatically. "I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of the information requested but, hypothetically, if such data were to exist, the subject matter would be classified, and cannot be disclosed."

There was a beat of silence before I extended my hand towards Yamato-sensei, palm face-up. The sound of skin slapping skin broke the quiet, the high-five prompting Yamato-sensei's smirk to widen further. I hid a satisfying grin of my own beneath my mask, the material no doubt straining as it widened as well.

Kakashi's eye widened before quickly narrowing as he frowned, his gaze flicking between us dubiously. "I'm not sure I like what's going on here."

I offered a careless shrug before glancing back down to the strangely quiet genin below, tapping my wrist questioningly. "Tick tock dad."

He held my gaze for a beat longer before turning to leave, throwing one last unsettling look between myself and Yamato-sensei. "We'll be having words about this later."

I snickered softly once he'd vacated the branch and reappeared before his genin. Ah, nobody liked being on the receiving end of Kakashi's usual antics, so it was always a welcome change when the tables were turned.

I sighed with a small smile on my lips and turned to Yamato-sensei, only to find him watching Kakashi warily. "I don't know if intentionally stirring the pot like that was such a good idea."

I waved a hand dismissively at his words, my eyes crinkling with mirth. "Don't worry sensei, I can handle my dad." Clapping my hands together, I turned towards the brown-haired Anbu expectantly. "So, places to be and people to see?"

Yamato-sensei's wary expression was quickly replaced with a small smile, and he nodded his head in the affirmative as he turned back in the direction of the village. "Places to be and people to see. Come on."

* * *

The sun was halfway through its downward arc towards the horizon, the day's heat slowly fading away into a gentle coolness. The sky was streaked with lines of puffy white clouds, as if smudged against the warm orange-red of the setting sky.

I traced the many rows of fluffy clouds above as I laid down in the middle of one of the village's many training grounds, my one hand absently pulling at the blades of grass beneath my fingers while the other was wedged behind my head. I'd been waiting here like this for what had to be close to around twenty minutes now if I had to guesstimate.

After a rather short afternoon of training with Yamato-sensei, he'd stated simply that he had a quick errand to run. He reiterated that I should just make myself comfortable here for the moment, and that training was most definitely _not_ over yet. I would've been a little disappointed if it was though.

After watching my father's bell test, we'd only really been training for a little over two hours, so I was still buzzing with unspent energy. I realised I was actually starting to get a little restless, my right leg bouncing up and down incessantly as I absently pulled out more grass.

I halted my movements midway into pulling out another clump of grass, my nose wrinkling softly as the late afternoon's gentle breeze carried with it an unknown scent. An unknown, distinctly human scent.

Pushing myself to my feet, I dropped my hands into my pockets lazily, seemingly relaxed though keenly aware that I was being watched. My fingers curled around the handles of a couple of hidden kunai as I stared in the direction of the unknown person, sniffing once more for confirmation before deciding to take a direct approach.

"You can come out, whoever you are. I know you're there."

There were a tense few moments of silence, my ears straining against the quiet of the clearing. The rustling of leaves picked up though as another breeze rolled through the clearing. To my credit, I didn't even flinch when a figure landed a few metres away from me, though my hands did tighten around the kunai in my pocket.

The first thing I noticed were the hilts of two swords poking out over each shoulder of the woman (her gender being the second), the plain armour she wore and tattoo on her right bicep denoting her as an Anbu. With Kakashi having been a member himself, I'd been around enough of them to know a member of the elite group when I saw one.

She had flowing purple hair that fell around her shoulders, the hair itself quite long. Given our line of work, hair was usually kept quite short to avoid it getting in the way during a fight. The fact that her hair was kept long meant that she was more than likely able to hold her own despite the offending tresses whipping around her face during a fight.

Taking all this in however and concluding that she wasn't a threat (at least to me), I relaxed my grip on the kunai in my pockets, a small smirk blossoming on her lips at the action. The small show of emotion reminded me that she was a woman, and a startlingly beautiful one at that. My eyes lingered on her lips for a moment before I forcibly drew them back to her eyes. Her smirk only widened.

I was thankful—and not for the first time—of the mask covering the lower half of my face. _I can feel the blush on my cheeks_ , I thought in embarrassment, slightly mortified that she seemed to take notice of that fact.

She took a few steps closer, and I fought the urge to take a few steps back as she advanced. She got close enough that I eventually had to tilt my head a bit to keep eye contact, my eyes squinting at the sun just behind her head. I cleared my throat, praying that my voice didn't betray me. "Can I help you?"

Her smirk from earlier dropped into more of a smile, and she looked me up and down from head to toe before finding my eyes once again. "No. But I am here to help _you_."

My eyes narrowed in a silent question, and she reached backwards to grab at one of the swords over her shoulder. When she pulled it back to the front, I took note of the fact that it was wooden.

 _A bokken_ , my mind supplied lazily. I was surprised I hadn't noticed earlier, but admittedly I'd been a little . . . distracted.

She reached another hand behind her and grabbed the remaining hilt, pulling out another of the wooden swords. Or rather, wooden tantō would be more accurate, because it was the size of the chakra sabre Kakashi and grandpa Sakumo had used back in their youths.

Weighing both bokken in her hands, she reached a hand forward and held out one of the wooden tantō, that same smile from earlier still gracing her lips. "My name is Yugao. Until you are competent enough to wield the White Light Chakra Sabre, _this_ will be your blade. And until such time, you will refer to me as Yugao-sensei."

It wasn't a question, and I quickly nodded my head, removing my hands from my pockets and gently taking the proffered piece of wood as her reason for being here became apparent. "Y-yes, Yugao-sensei."

She nodded her head and then took a few steps back, lowering herself into a fighting stance. "Good. Then let us begin."

* * *

 ** _How about a bowl of dark chocolate mousse, dusted with a coffee crumble and a dollop of vanilla ice-cream for your thoughts?_**

 ** _Just saw this in My Kitchen Rules last night, looked pretty damned amazing. Also, on a completely unrelated note . . . Game of Thrones season seven guys!_**

 ** _I know no King, but the King in the North!_**


End file.
